Hyperdimension Neptunia: A Dimensional Trip
by AIYF Productions
Summary: PV2 (now PFC) Garland gets a call one day for a possible once-in-a-lifetime offer. What follows is a series of adventures with a cast he only thought existed in a game. [Based off the Animation]
1. Chapter 1

"I swear to gawd AIYF, if you make any more flipping stories, I'll. . ." a camo-clad young man yells.

"Whoa soldier, calm down. This one will be different" AIYF said, trying to calm down his rl counter-part.

"How so?" the soldier asks.

"Hmm, somewhat shameless insert~?"

"Aren't we doing that already with. . ."

"It's different I say! I'm letting your mind go on vacation!"

"Eh? I'm not comprehending. . ."

"Just watch. Hit him!"

"Wha. . ." **_*Whack*_** The soldier is hit in the head with a wooden sword.

"I leave the rest to imagination~"

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory**_

 _ **and Compile Hearts**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: A Connection Through the Dimensions**_

It was the end of a long work filled Friday. I just got my driver's training completed and I was waiting to be released for the day. Once my sergeant called 'fall out', I ran up to a close pal of mine. "Hey Stocker!" I said to him.

"Oh, hey Garland. Got anything planned for this weekend?" he looks over, asking.

"Well, I was just going to stay in and play Hyperdimension Neptunia some more" I answered.

"Alright, just call me if you need anything. Sounds good?" Stocker says, giving a thumbs up.

"That sounds. . ." I was soon interrupted by my phone vibrating in my pocket "Huh, who could it be?" I ask aloud, bringing my phone out. The contact information wasn't displayed, but one thing you learn in the Army 'You never know if your sergeant is trying to contact you'. I swipped to the left and held the phone to my ear "Hello?"

"Hello there. Does this happen to be Garland?" a woman's voice is heard from the other line.

My expression after hearing that line was that of shock "Umm, who is this? And how in the hell do you know my name!?" I ask, in a slight state of panic. I look at Stocker and made a sign that said 'go on ahead without me', which he nodded and left.

"Do not worry. I am Histoire, the Oracle of Planetune here to talk with you" the voice said.

I'm basically speechless now _"How? What and how is this happening or possible!?"_ I screamed in my head. _"Did. . . Did she just break the dimensional barrier or fourth wall!?"_

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

"Well well, I see someone couldn't wait huh?" Neptune says, nudging AIYF.

"Yeah, I felt he needed a break from thinking up a way to continue both those stories"

"Ooo, how nice you. So, you ready?"

"My body is ready!"

This might be one hell of a ride everyone. Please help me out here. Make suggestions as to what will happen. Make sure to read the story description, but also submit any crazy ideas for our soldier. So, later!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey there everyone, it's your lovable CPU Neptune again!" she says, waving.

Yes, welcome back to the second chapter. I hope you all forgive the short first chapter.

"Nah, they'll forgive ya. Also, one other thing before we start. . ."

What is it?

"I found this square thing with your name on it. It says to 'Use it to your advantage'" the purplette says holding up a square.

Umm, okay. I'll put it in the story for now. Well, let's get nep nepping!

"Hey, that's my line!"

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 ** _Idea Factory and Compile Hearts_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Gimme Three Days. . . More Like Three Hours!**_

So, let me give you a recap. I just got off work and was about to go to the barracks to relax. Then, I get a call. And not just your normal telemarketer, I got a call from Histoire. A character from a game! Well instead of freaking out, I'll just calm down and start asking questions.

"Umm, Garland? Are you still there?" Histoire's voice came through the receiver again, sounding a little worried.

"I'm. . . I'm fine" I finally got out "I'm just really shocked right now" I hear a giggle from the other side.

"It is alright. I would do the same in your situation. Now, the reason why I called you is. . ." the Oracle was about to say until I quickly interrupted.

"Hey, I'm not in a good place to talk right now. Hold on a second" I told her. I put the phone down for a moment looking around, then walked as fast as I could to my barracks. Luckily, it was right across the street. It took a bit once I got inside for the elevator.

"Are you almost there Garland?" I heard Histoire's voice audibly through the phone. As if on cue, the elevator door opens .

"I'm almost there, please be patient" I say, lifting the phone to my ear quickly while catching the elevator to the fourth floor. Once the elevator reached the desired floor, I sped walked to my room swiping my key card. I took off my ACU (Army Combat Uniform) jacket and ploped down on my bed "Alright, I'm good. Now we can talk with no problem"

I heard a sigh from the other side "My apologies, I didn't know about your current situation" Histoire says, apologizing.

"Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong. It was just timing" I told her "Now, how and why did you get a hold of me of all things?"

"Yes, of course" Histoire said, clearing her throat "The reason why I called you is about two things. The first is about inter dimensional contact and travel"

"Okay, that makes a little sense. But. . ." my voice trails off, leaving the book fairy confused.

"Is something the matter Garland?" she asks.

"Well, I hope that you realize that. . ." I breathe in "You just basically broke the fourth wall to no repair!" I exclaimed.

I heard another sigh from Histoire "I'm aware of that and the possible risks that could follow suit" she starts explaining "Which is why I'm doing this when Planetune's shares are relatively high"

"Well, go on with the inter dimension thing. Didn't mean to get sidetracked" I said.

"Alright, as I was saying. With the latest information with dimensional communication, I wanted to test the limits of this new intel" she starts to explain "So, it took about three days to build up enough information and power to look further into this matter. Which led me to this very moment, which leads into my next test" Histoire got done saying.

"Wow, that was an ear-full" I say, rubbing my neck "So, what's this other thing?"

"Well, this one will be hard for you to comprehend and even believe, but I would like to bring you to Gamindustri" she said.

If I was taking a drink of something, I would've spat it out at those words. Yeah, she was right. I don't believe it at all "Are you serious!? That sounds too far-fetched to believe, and I believe in a lot of myths!" I said, my voice rising gradually while I talked. I realized what I was doing and took a deep breath. I repeated this a couple times before speaking again "My apologies, that was unorthodox of me" I said.

"It's alright, I was expecting a reaction like that. Which is why I need to ask you to wait a bit. I currently have this square object that's resonating an aura of power, and I feel this very thing will get you through easily" she explained once more.

"Oh, okay. I guess you'll need three days for this?" I ask, holding back a chuckle.

"You're funny. . . But, you're correct. If you wait three days, I'll have all the information" Histoire said.

"Alright, I'll keep my ears open" I said before ending the call. I look at my phone in bewilderment, remembering the talk that just happened. I had a talk with a fictional character, I can't believe it still. I look at the clock, which read 1535 "I got a lot of time to waste" I said out loud. I grabbed my earbuds and my Vita and started to play.

Three hours later I heard my phone vibrating. I grabbed it and answered it, thinking it was Stocker "Hey man, you need anything?" I ask.

"Umm Garland, I wish to inform you that I'm not a stalker" familiar voice says.

"H-Histoire, it's you! My apologies, I thought you were my buddy trying to get a hold of me" I quickly start apologizing.

"It's quite alright" she said "I want to inform you that this square item I found is actually a portal"

"A portal?" I ask.

"Yes, a portal. I've gathered everything I thought would help you with your dimensional trip here" she explained.

"Wait Histoire" I said suddenly "You said it would take you three days, right?"

"Yes I did. Why" she asks.

"We last talked at 1535 my time. It's currently 1837 right now" I explained myself, looking at my clock.

"Oh, this must be a new discovery!" I heard her say with enthusiasm "So three days here is three hours in your world, this is quite a find!"

"So, should I get ready? I want to drag this on more, but the suspense is killing me" I said,slightly chuckling.

"Oh, of course. Bring whatever you feel you'll need for your stay" Histoire says.

"Wait, my stay?" I ask "Aren't I just going there as a test?"

"Well of course you are. Since time flows much slower in your world, I feel that we should test this to its extent" she starts to explain "You stay here in Hyperdimension for three days your time"

"Three days my time in hours is 72 hours, which make it. . . Oh lord" I went silent.

"You will be here in Hyperdimension for 216 days" Histoire confirms for me "Think of this test as a little vacation for the favor your doing for me"

"That last part sounded ominous" I said, but I shoke it off. I walked to an empty duffle bag and started throwing in basic necessities like ACU tops and bottoms and regular clothes and pleasantries. I reached for the ACU top I discarded and put it back on and grabbed my patrol cap. After I did that, I picked my phone up again "Alright, I'm ready. How will this work?"

"Alright, I just have a quick question. Are there any mirrors nearby?" I hear her ask.

"Yeah, I'm standing not too far from it" I told her, grabbing my bag.

"Okay, I will now access the connection" Histoire said before falling silent. After a while, I started hearing a humming noise. I looked over at the mirror to notice that the surface was rippling. "I've made the connection. Please walk through the portal Garland" I heard her confirm.

I took a deep breath before walking forward slowly. I stopped in front of the mirror, with a troubled look on my face "Are you sure this will work?" I asked, clearly distressed.

"I assure you that. . ." Histoire was saying when I heard a slamming sound.

"Histoire, what are you doing in here? The party is about to start soon" I heard another voice say "What the goodness, what is this!?"

"Wait Nepgear, don't touch that!" I heard the Oracle yell "Hurry Garland, I can't hold this connection for long now!" she commanded.

I didn't waste a moment after that, I reached for the mirror and went on through. Just seconds after I entered, I felt the portal close while I felt a dropping feeling overcome me "Oh, what the hell!?" I yelled, plummeting from my inconvenient entrance spot.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

He's made his entrance, I repeat! He's made his entrance!

Well dang, talk about the same thing happen like countless others, huh? Anyway, hopefully this long chapter made up for that short first chapter. Hope I made improvements. And if not, please notify me. I will hopefully try and get the next chapter started soon and out sooner, so be on the lookout.

See you all later!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again folks, I'll make this short and sweet. Hope you all are enjoying this event filled story. I got more plans (ideas flowing), but I won't reveal them just yet. Take a guess and see how close you get.

"Yo!" Neptune calls out "There's something you need to read" Starts waving a note.

Oh, let's see. Oh, I think there might have been a glitch somewhere. I'll see what happened.

Oh yes, one more thing. The lines they have from the animation and the games in this will be heavily modified, but I will try and keep them close to their original lines.

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Hearts**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: Sorry to Drop In. Welcome Soldier_**

This location at the moment is Planetune's Basilicom, the Sharicite Room. The sight to see was a broken square, a green duffle bag, a sad-looking girl, and the Oracle Histoire who is furious.

"I told you not to mess with it Nepgear! That process was very sensitive, who knows what could've happened if the portal closed on him partway!" she yells, while lecturing the poor girl.

"I'm sorry Histoire, I didn't know it was that important" Nepgear tries apologizing "It's something that I didn't see before, so I couldn't help but look"

Histoire was still angry at the incident, then sighs "I do hope nothing bad has happened to him" she says having a worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry to have barged in, but everyone is arriving for the party. We should go" Nepgear suggests, walking out of the room. Histoire slowly floated towards the exit before turning around where the bag and object were. She sighs once more before exiting.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone has gathered on the Basilicom balcony for the celebratory party with the succession of the "Friendship Treaty". Hundreds of people gathered for this party. Not too long after the guests of honor arrive, The CPUs or Console Patron Units of Gamindustri. They consisted of Purple Heart, Black Heart, White Heart,Green Heart, their sisters and Oracles.

"That went better than I expected" Purple Heart says, walking a bit away from her fellow CPUs. A flash of light engulfs Purple Heart, which dies down showing Neptune "Man, that was tiring you guys! But, we did it"

"Jeez, why did you have to change" Black heart says to Neptune, the similar action following Neptune to show Noire "But, this should help things"

The other two CPUs had the same light engulf them to reveal Blanc (White Heart) and Vert (Green Heart) respectively. Vert walked up to Neptune and Noire, flipping her hair.

"Indeed it should" she says, agreeing with Lastation's CPU.

Neptune puts her hands behind her head, then looks around "Hey, has anyone seen Nep Jr. and Histy?" she asks. Everyone shakes their heads.

"Neptune!" the familiar voice of a certain sister rings out "I'm sorry we're late. Histoire and I were kinda busy with something" Nepgear explains.

"Hello my dear Nepgear, you aren't late at all" Vert greets her.

"Hey Histy, I thought you would've been here before anyone" Neptune was saying until she noticed the troubled look on her face "Hey Worristy, you okay?"

"Umm. . . Well. . ." Histoire was beginning to say.

* * *

While all that is happening, we join my free-fall from heaven knows where. It feels like I've been falling for a while, so I tried to calm myself down.

"Alright, lets recall everything that has happened" I said, trying to stay calm "Histoire was trying to get me across the dimension, something went wrong. And now I'm falling"

Seems like quite the predicament, don't you think so Garland?" a woman's voice is heard beside me.

"Yeah, you could. . ." It took a couple minutes to comprehend what just happened when I decided to look at my side "Holy crap! Yakumo!? I thought this wasn't going to be a cross-fic!?"

"He thought that too, but I just wanted to show up to quicken your entrance for you" Yakumo says with her trademark fan.

"I don't like the sound of. . ." I was about to say when a rip in reality swallowed me whole.

"Enjoy your stay" she said waving, before entering her own gap.

* * *

"So basically, I made contact with another plane of existence. And I was trying to bring the one being I made contact with here, then something went wrong with the transfer" Histoire finished explaining.

"I'm really sorry. . ." Nepgear apologizes again.

"Well color me purple, Histy" Neptune started to say.

"You're already purple enough, there is no need to make you any more purple" Blanc remarks.

"Oh Blanc, always taking things seriously" Neptune says, before looking at her Oracle "But wow Histy, I didn't know you made contact with another world. So, where are they? Is it an alien, a demon? He, she?" the purplette asks.

"Well, he was suppose to show up in the Sharicite room. . ." Histoire answers "But now, I'm not sure what has happened to. . ."

"Oh, she did quicken it. . . OH HELL NO FOR A SECOND TIME!" I called out. Hearing that remark, Histoire's head snaps upwards where it came from.

"He. . .He made it! It was a success" she exclaims cheerfully, but then realizes the situation "Everyone, clear the balcony right now!" with that being said, all the inhabitants on the balcony moved inside a safe distance. Once everyone was set, Histoire tries to call out "If you can, land in something soft or your feet!" It all fell on deft ears when I made impact with something, and a giant cloud of dust appeared.

Everyone who was there surrounded the cloud, waiting for it to clear. Neptune seeing this looks around then realizes something.

"Hey, where's Vert?" she asks.

Everyone hearing this looks around to see the balcony to find that Vert was indeed missing.

"Wow, I thought that landing was going to be painful" I remarked. My vision was blinded from the impact. I tried to prop myself up when I felt something soft "What the. . ."

"Oh my, quite a bold young man aren't you?" I heard a voice say.

I froze up at the voice. As if on cue, the cloud disappears revealing my new surroundings. I slowly around at all the people, who shared a face of shock. I look down to see. . .

"Hello there" Vert said smiling, not even fazed.

My eyes widen "OH WHAT THE. . ."

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

Neptune is seen rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically "Oh man, what a way to throw a curve ball!"

I can't believe I made this happen. . .

"I'm more curious as to what everyone will say about this! This is. . ." Neptune tries saying, but is interrupted by more laughter.

Just tell me if you guys thought this was going to happen to a sense. Later.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh man, that Guest Person fellow is funny!" Neptune giggles, reading through the reviews "Oh, hello everyone! It's just me this time. So, what should I do now?"

 ** _Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to_**

 ** _Idea Factory and Compile Heart_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: This Will be Hard to Explain. My Apologies!**_

"OH WHAT THE. . ." My face turn bright red. I'm in complete shock at the scene in front of me right now. So far I currently dropped into Gamindustri, crash landed into a party, and I'm currently straddling a Goddess who isn't even batting an eye. I took a couple seconds to realize I nearly dropped the f-word in front of kids and covered my mouth. I quickly got up from my current position and extended a hand out to Vert "M-My apologies. . ." I said, stuttering and facing away from her in embarrassment.

She takes my hand giggling and lifts herself up "My, such a gentleman. It's quite alright. You had no power in this situation, so don't worry yourself" Vert says, smiling at my current actions.

I breathe a sigh of relief at that statement "Thanks. . ." out of nowhere the hairs on my back stick up "This presence, why does it feel. . . Oh gawd!" I duck under a hammer swing "Wh-What the heck Blanc!? Why did. . ." my eyes widen at what I just said.

"How about answer some of my questions!" Blanc yells "First, who the hell are you and how do you know my name? And second, what the hell did you have in mind assaulting Thunder Tits!?" She raises her hammer for a smash attack.

Seeing that she has no intention of stopping I reached to my side only to reaize "Crap, I don't have a weapon. . ."

"Say goodbye you perverted low-life!" the hammer wielding girl exclaims, swinging downwards.

All I could do now was put my hands up in a defensive stance and close my eyes tightly for the pain about to. . . _**Clang!**_ "H-Huh?" I open my eyes, surprised at the sudden sound. I put my arms down to see what happened.

"You will halt your assault at once Blanc" Vert says with her lance extended in the path of the hammer, giving her a glare.

"What the hell Vert!? MOVE!" Blanc yells.

"Wow Vert, he just basically copped feel and you go protecting him. How unexpected" Neptune says, walking in between the two.

"Well, he was in danger and I decided to help him" the blond starts to explain "And knowing everyone, Histoire did tell him to 'Land in something soft' didn't she?"

"I do remember saying that. And it's mainly my (Nepgear's) fault Garland had to be in this situation" Histoire says " And I feel I should explain this to you all to get his presence here squared away" she looks around "After everyone has left"

* * *

After a long explanation and my side of the story later, it seems that everyone understands (and a particular other who's calmed down). But, it was kinda hard for some to swallow. I honestly don't blame them.

"Really, another world? I don't believe it" Uni says, looking at Garland.

"It's the truth, isn't my attire enough evidence?" I ask, pointing to my uniform.

"You did say that you were apart of an 'Army', right?" Vert asks.

"Yes, he's with a thing in his dimension known as a 'branch of the military'. There are Air Force, Marines, Navy, Coast Guard, and finally the one he's in, the Army" Histoire explains.

"That's basically it" I look at the Oracle astonished at the information she gained.

"I want to know something if you don't mind me asking" Blanc asks me.

"Go on" I said.

"How were you able to dodge my attack? And the way you moved, like you were about to go on the offensive. How is that possible for a human?" she asks, looking interested "Also, I'm sorry for my actions earlier"

"It's okay, I probably would've done the same thing" I told her "Anyway, the reason why it looks like I'm more powerful than a normal human is because in my world, a soldier in the Army is basically one percent of our counties population ready to fight" All of them except Histoire, Neptune, and Vert shared an expression of surprise at my explanation.

"One percent out of an entire country!? How is that possible!?" Noire yells in surprise.

"Wow, it looks like you walked right out of one of those FPS games Vert and Noire have" Neptune says.

"That's quite remarkable for someone" Blance adds to the remarks.

"Hmm, I wonder if he'll be quick enough to dodge our traps, Rom?" Ram says to her sister.

"Yeah. . . Mr. Garland sounds so cool like Miss Nepgear" Rom nods in confirmation.

"Goodness, I'm speechless as what to say to this" Nepgear said.

"It's alright everyone, it was an eye opener myself when I first made contact with his world" Histoire says "Well anyway, you all will get to acquaintance yourselves with him"

"What do you mean by that Histy?" Neptune asks.

"He'll be staying here in Gamindustri for 216 days, or three days his world's time" Histoire told Neptune.

"Yup, what she said" I said, scratching my head "I hope we all get along"

"I second that" Vert says.

"Yeah!" everyone else says in unison.

And so starts my unpredictable stay in Gamindustri. I hope it goes well.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

"Hello again everyone! Hope I wasn't missed too much!" Neptune says "So, I figured out something to do" pulls out some papers "I'll read off some fan facts about PV2 Garland!"

 _ **I am currently in the U.S. Army. And yes, I do know basic combative skills and a way around a weapon. I am in fact a PV2 (Private 2) and still currently gaining new sets of training like driving a HUMVEE. All the information that was explained by Garland are facts that I heard from numerous sergeants.**_

"Ooo, interesting stuff! Hope that sums him up a little bit guys" Neptune says, placing the papers on a table and waving "See you next time!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Let me just say thank you very much for the support of this story and I'm hoping you're enjoying it as much as I am thinking it up (on the fly). So without further to do, let's get started.

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Let's Get Acquainted! Where Should I Go?_**

Whew, everything that has happened up till now has really left me kinda bushed. But thanks to Histoire helping me with my explanation, I'm full of energy! I got to meet the CPUs and their sisters, something only gamers and fans would wish in their wildest dreams.

"Hey, Garland. Can I ask you a question?" Uni asks, grabbing my attention.

"Huh? Oh, sure. What is it?" I say, looking over to her.

"What kind of weapons or technology does your world have?"

"I'm curious about that too Garly. What kind of neat things does your world have?" Neptune adds in.

"G-Garly?" I look at Neptune with a questioning look, but shook it off remembering her deal "So, weapons and tech, huh? Well I can tell you that we're nowhere close to the type of weapons and technology you all have here" I explain "But, it's cool nonetheless. Kinda wish I had a weapon to show you all"

"Hang on Garland, I have some pictures and diagrams of your world's weaponry and technology" Histoire says, floating up to me "Here, I'll project them now" With saying that, the Oracle glows a bit releasing a bunch of floating rectangles with pictures of weapons, electronics, and vehicles (Mainly military-based vehicles).

"It seems you were right about your technology. It's generations behind ours" Vert says, looking at a picture of an M16A2.

"That weapon, the M16A2 is a semi-automatic rifle" I started to say "It along with the M4 is the primary weapon for a soldier. It doesn't look like much, but it can be quite devastating if you shoot someone"

"Wait, you shoot people with that thing!?" Ram exclaims, looking surprised "It doesn't look like much"

"Trust me when I say this, you would rather be on the butt-stock end of this rifle. It's range of fire is from 300 to 800 meters, probably not surprising here. But, it has a 'three-shot burst' setting that allows it to fire three rounds in a row" I explained.

"Hmm, I think Uni might have an older model of a rifle laying around somewhere. I'll ask her to check when we get back" Noire says, looking at the rifle.

"It seems everyone is interested in your world, Garland" Histoire states "But, I feel you should get to know everyone here more as well. Even though you know about them from your world. You might find out something about them you didn't know" she suggested.

"I agree with that Histoire" Nepgear pipes in.

"Now there's a question that remains" Histoire says.

"Oh, what might that be?" I ask her.

"How about you spend a week in each nation to get yourself familiar with Gamindustri? How does that sound?" the book fairy asks.

"I think it is a great idea. I will prepare for his arrival in Leanbox right now" Vert says, getting up from her seat.

"Hold it Thunder Tits! What makes you think he wants to visit your nation first!?" Blanc yells, jolting from her seat "What if he wants to see Lowee first!?"

"Yeah! What if he want to play with Rom and I? Right Rom, wouldn't it be fun?" Ram turns to her twin.

"Umm. . . Yes. Having Mr. Garland over sounds fun. . ." Rom said, smiling sheepishly.

"Now hold on a second you four!" What the, Noire now? "You're basically making this decision without his consent" Noire says, trying to get them to stop.

"I agree with Noire. We shouldn't pressure Garly. I mean, that's pretty harsh. Ya know?" Neptune says, leaning back in her seat.

Did two goddesses just argue over where I was going to stay first? That's flattering, but I think my mind needs to comprehend what just happened for a bit.

"Well Garland, where would you like to visit first? No pressure this time" Histoire says to me.

I look at her and nod "Umm, okay. I think. . . I'll visit. . ."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Hahaha! Cliffhanger coming in hot!

"Ah man, I was hoping to hear his decision" Neptune whines.

All in due time my dear fourth-wall breaker. Anyway, where will Garland choose to visit first? Find out in the next chapter!

"Bye bye!" Neptune says, waving.


	6. Chapter 6

"Uh, hello everyone. . . It's Rom. I'm just. . . Stopping by to say hi" she says, waving shyly "And please keep supporting this story. The author really enjoys your reviews and words of encouragement. Well. . . See you later" Rom says bowing.

 ** _Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to_**

 ** _Idea Factory and Compile Heart_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: My First Stop! Let's Hang Out!_**

"I think. . . I'll visit. . ." my voice trails off. This is actually quite hard to choose from. I look towards everyone to find out they were all looking at me, waiting for my answer. I gotta admit, this is kinda embarrassing having all of these girls looking at me. My face starts to redden at the continuous stares.

"Is something the matter Garland? You're turning red again" Vert asks.

"Are you getting a fever. . .? That isn't good. . ." Rom says, looking worried.

"Th-that's not the case at all! It's just that. . . You're all making me nervous by staring for so long" I said, trying to clear up my current state.

"Oops, sorry dorry there Garly. I'm just curious as to where you'll choose" Neptune says.

Histoire looks at the current situation, then sighs "My apologies everyone, but I believe for Garland's own sake. I will choose his destination" she states to everyone, in which I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Histoire, you saved me. . ." I said.

"So Histy? Where will he be first?" Neptune asks the Oracle.

"Since he arrived here by my hands, he shall stay in Planetune for his first stay so I can educate him properly. Then he'll go to Lastation, then Lowee, and finally Leanbox" Histoire explains, which everyone nods.

"I'll be sure to find that rifle Uni had in her possession and give it to you. Sounds fair?" Noire asks me.

"I would appreciate it" I nod at Noire

"And I'll be sure to come visit you along with my dear Nepgear" Vert says, smiling "Although it would have been better if you stayed in Leanbox first"

"The decision was made Thunder Tits, we should respect them" Blanc says "I'll be waiting for your arrival in Lowee, Garland. Rom and Ram, we're leaving"

"Oh alright. Bye bye soldier, come play with us soon!" Ram says, waving.

Rom walks up to me and gives me her signature shy smile "Please come by soon Mr. Garland. . . Bye now" she then waves slightly. Okay, I knew that Rom was cute. But how the hell is she this cute!? She's adorable! I just wanna hug her like a plushie!

"S-Sure, I'll be there" I say, throwing away that thought "Just be patient, okay?"

"We will! Come on Rom, let's go!" Ram calls back. Rom nods and follows after her sisters.

"We shall take our leave too Uni. I'll see you later everyone" Noire says, turning to leave.

"Alright, bye guys" Uni waves, walking after Noire.

"I shall be off now. I'll see you later Garland" Vert says, taking her leave.

I looked on at the departure of each CPU and their sisters, except for Neptune and Nepgear of course. I then felt a yawn escape myself. Neptune sees this and nudges him.

"Awe, you just got here and you're already tired?" she asks.

"Well Neptune, he did have a whole lot of stuff hit him all at once. In. . . More ways than one" Nepgear tells her sister.

"I agree. Neptune, can you take Garland to one of the guest rooms? And Nepgear, can you grab the bag that's in the Sharicite Room?" Histoire asks.

"Yes, I'll go get it" Nepgear runs off to her destination.

"Alright, I'll take him. Come on Garly, this way to sleep" Neptune tells me, motioning to follow her.

"Alright, I'm coming. . ." I said, following her. It didn't take long for us to get to a room. Neptune walks up to the door and opens it.

"Here you go! One room for a soldier like you!" she states with a big grin.

"Thanks. . ." I said, walking in. The room isn't too bad. The walls are a light shade of purple, the floor is also made of a purple shag, and there was a twin sized bed with a dresser at the foot of it. I went and plopped down on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

"Hey. . . Wakey wakey. . . Hey! Garly! Wake up!" I heard a voice call out to me. I slowly open my eyes to find Neptune standing by my bedside, looking at me "Wow, you're a heavy heavy sleeper Garly. I almost used a bucket of water to wake you up"

"Umm, wouldn't that put me in shock? Anyway, what's with the wake-up call?" I ask her.

"What else do you expect?" she said.

"Huh?" I look at her, confused and sleepy.

"We're going to hang out and stuff!" Neptune says, giving me a peace sign.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Wow, two chapters in one day? Awesome! I hope I can keep this ball rolling still.

Anyway, I had an idea about making a chapter in this the week he stays with the CPUs in their respective nations. Hope that isn't too confusing. Also, there might be references coming up. I don't know when, but try and guess. If you get it right, have a cola. well, goodbye for now!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello guys! These next chapters will be pretty long since the Goddesses and their friends will be helping Garland get more adept to Gamindustri and its ways of life. So please bear with me.

 ** _Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to_**

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: A Week in Planetune! Let's Nep Nep!_**

"Come on Garly, hurry up! Times a wasting!" Neptune calls out, running out of the room.

I look at the door, letting out a huge sigh "Alright, let me get ready" I walked over to the door and closed it. I look around the room to find my duffle bag in the corner "I'm glad that made it through" I walk over to it and opened it up to see a clean pair of ACUs and a shirt on top "Perfect, no need to look through it" I take the clothes out of the bag and place them on the bed. I then proceeded to change.

"Hey Garland! Histoire wanted me to fetch for you real. . ." Nepgear says, opening the door "Quick. . ." I turn around, only having my ACU trousers on, looking at her with wide eyes. "Oh. . .Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" She says, running out of the room. Her face was a red as a cola can.

"I think I just felt my heart stop there for a second. . ." I said, putting a hand on my chest. I go my shirt and ACU top on real quick and exited my temporary room. I walked through the connecting hallway and made it to the living area, where Neptune, Histoire and a still flustered Nepgear are waiting patiently.

"Hey Garly, glad to see you up and about!" Neptune says, giving a two-finger salute "So, lets get going!"

"Huh? Going where?" I ask her.

"I'm. . . Very sorry Garland. I should've knocked first" Nepgear apologizes, looking away "I've only been use to walking in on Neptune for so long that. . ."

"You're forgiven Nepgear, you didn't know" I said to her, trying to clear up the situation "So Histoire, what did you need me for?" I ask the Oracle.

"Well, I was going to talk to you about something. But it seems Neptune wants to show you around first" Histoire says.

"So, are you ready to go soldier?" Neptune asks me.

"I'm good, lead the way" I told her.

* * *

We're both currently walking through the streets of Planetune. I never expected to see this place from this perspective, I'm dumbfound.

"So, what do you think of Planetune? Pretty awesome like me, huh?" Neptune asks me.

"I'm pretty speechless. I never thought I would be in a place like this in my whole life" I said, still looking around the place.

"As I thought" Neptune says, sunding thrilled at my reaction.

"Iffy look, it's Nep Nep!" I heard a voice say "Nep Nep!" No way, it can't be. . .

"Oh, it is. Hey Neptune, over here!" I look over to see the two humans that were considered her best friends IF and Compa.

"Hey you guys! How've you been?" Neptune runs up to them, looking happy, I walked over to them when Compa notices me approaching.

"Hey Nep Nep, who is that? He looks different" Compa asks Neptune.

"Oh yeah, I was wanting introduce my new friend to you" the purplette clears her throat "I present to you PV2 Garland, a young youth from another dimension!" she stikes a pose that read 'ta-da'.

IF walks up to me, then does a circle around me a few seconds later "What kind of outfit is this? It's nothing like I've seen in Leanbox" she asks me.

"Well, I'm. . ." I started to say.

"He's apart of an called the Army. His uniform shows that he's the one percent of all of his nation who are the strongest fighters! He dodged and almost back lashed against one of Blanc's attacks! His moves were like, uber cool!" Neptune explains in my place.

"Umm, kinda exaggerated. But close" I said, blushing at the explanation "But, I am the one percent of my country who's ready to fight"

"Wow, are you like a super human if you were able to move that quick?" Compa asks me, looking astonished.

"I wanna know that too. How were you able to do that, if what Neptune said was true?" IF adds in.

"This might take a bit, but I'll shorten it for you all" I said "During your time in the Army, they teach you basic combat. From hand to hand combat to combat with a firearm" I explained "With the weapon, it can be used in two ways. The first one, for shooting. And the second, as a melee weapon"

"A melee weapon? How so?" IF asks again.

"Think of it as handling a spear" I said, then taking a position that looked like I was wielding a spear "It's the same battle style. You can jab, uppercut, slash, and do combinations with it" I finished explaining.

"Wow, I didn't know about that. What about you Iffy?" Compa asks IF.

"Your world does things far differently then ours. But, it's unique" IF says, nodding.

"Well that's good to hear. Anyway. . ." Neptune looks at me again "Let's go! We still got a lot of Planetune to cover"

I nodded at Neptune then looked back at the duo "It was great finally meeting you two. I hope we tackle some quests together sometime" I said walking off.

"Bye bye, Ga Ga! See you later!" Compa calls back.

"Later" IF said. The rest of today was spent with Neptune showing me the different game shops and eating establishments around Planetune.

* * *

The next day, Histoire asked me to meet her in the living area in the Basilicom. Once I got there, she lead me to the Sharicite Room.

"Wow, so this is the Sharicite's holding place. I didn't think it was this big" I said, looking around.

"Yes, it is" Histoire says, clearing her throat "But, I called you here for a different matter"

I look at Histoire and nod "Alright, what is it?"

"As you know, that with the success of cross-dimension connection with your world we can communicate with it" Histoire looks at me, which I give a nod "So, I decided to do more research into the matter to come across something interesting"

I raise an eyebrow at her explanation "Go on. . ."

"I found that there are multiple 'Hyperdimensions' alongside ours. Each one has something different going on or beings present"

Now this caught my attention, there are multiple Hyperdimensions. Well from the wiki back home it said there were multiple worlds in the series. But to this magnitude. . . "R-Really? Do you mind telling me some of these?"

"It is no trouble to me" she said, shaking her head "Please wait a bit while I gather the information" Histoire falls silent for a bit before saying "I have it"

"Alright, let's hear about them" I said, sounding enthralled.

"Here we go" the Oracle clears her throat again "One of these 'Hyperdimensions' has beings present that are known as GPUs, or 'Goddess Patron Unit'. They help aid the CPUs by lending them power. That's one of them"

"Wow, a GPU huh? I want to meet this GPU person" I remarked.

"I'm sorry to say, but we can't make any contact with them" Histoire tells me "Anyway, there's another one that has happened to have a young swordsman accompanying the Goddesses so far. Any other information about him is unknown"

"I see, that sucks" I said "Well, I think it'll be safer this way. But just think, a soldier, a GPU, and a swordsman so far. Sounds like an awesome team"

"Who knows" Histoire says "Anyway, that's all I wanted from you Garland. Thank you for your time" she bows.

"No problem" I told her. I walked out of the room to see Nepgear walking my way.

"Hello Garland, I hope you're doing well today" she said.

I let out a sigh "I'm doing fine. I just got done with Histoire. What do you need?" I ask her.

"Well the reason why I'm here right now is to ask. . ." She hesitates.

"Go on, I'm listening" I said.

"Umm, would you mind accompanying me on a quest tomorrow? There's some items I need that only monsters drop, so I was hoping you could come along to help me" she asks.

"Oh. Well, I don't seem to have anything going on tomorrow. So I don't mind dungeon crawling a bit" I told her.

Nepgear smiles "Thank you, I can't wait to see what you're capable of" she says before running off.

Well, looks like I got my first quest. I'm kinda excited.

* * *

Today, I'm in a party with Nepgear working on a quest in a place called "Evil Cave". Sadly, we couldn't find a weapon for me to use. So I'm just going to have to use my fists for now, which I don't really like.

"So, what's the quest?" I ask Nepgear.

Nepgear reaches into a pocket to bring out the paper with the info "There appears to be rare sightings of a Metal Dogoo here. That's kinda odd since they normally hard to come-by and they're only native to LAN-Depths" she tells me, looking at the quest "But this is good since I'm looking for some Metal Jelly"

"A Metal Dogoo, huh. . ." I look at my hands, grimacing "This is going to suck. . ." I wince at just the thought.

"Don't worry about it Garland. It may sound painful, but they feel just like jello" Nepgear says, trying to get my mind off the nonexistent pain.

I look at her with a raised eyebrow "And how do you know this?"

"Well. . ." her face flushes a little "I wanted to know how it felt, so while Neptune wasn't looking I petted one. . ."

"And it didn't attack you?"

"It did, but Neptune and I finished before anything could happen. . . Oh! There's one now!" Nepgear yells, pointing behind me. Sure enough, a metallic-looking Dogoo is bouncing up to us. We both readied ourselves.

"You know, the more I look at it. . ." I started to say.

"Huh, what is it?"

"The more it looks adorable. . ." I said, sighing at my integrity break.

"Well, it shouldn't be too much for us. You seem a decent level too" Nepgear tells me before running at the mob.

I look at her confused. I guess I'll ask her about the whole level thing later. "Alright, let's see what you can do, Dogoo! Oh, that rhymed!" I said to myslef before running up on it. Nepgear got a couple slashes in, but it looked like it barely felt it "I guess its defenses are no joke!" I remarked, going in with a couple jabs. But, the little sucker was quick and dodged each of my attacks before jumping towards. . . "W-Whoa!" . . . Me.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright, Garland!?" Nepgear looks at me in shock.

"Y-You weren't lying about it being jello-y. . . But god that hurts!" I yell, throwing it off with little effort "At least it doesn't stick"

"Here, drink this" Nepgear tosses me a bottle of. . .

"Nep Bull? Well, better than nothing" I said, gulping down the content "Ugh, wasn't expecting. . . Get back!" I was saying before I kicked the Metal Dogoo.

"Let me finish it off!" Nepgear calls out, her blade glowing "Mirage Dance!" I watched as she became a blur rushing towards it. She does all the slashes and spins around the Metal Dogoo before doing her last slash. The Dogoo was defeated.

"That was awesome!" I said, clapping for no reason. This made Nepgear get all flustered.

"Oh goodness, it wasn't that amazing" she said, giggling. She turned around to find the item she was looking for "Perfect"

"Well, we got the item. Shall we be off?" I ask her.

"Yes, let's get back to the Guild" Nepgear says, running out. I followed behind her. When we left, a miniature Metal Dogoo jumps out from behind a rock looking at the two leaving.

* * *

The next two days were spent. . . Well, hanging out with Neptune playing games and walking around Planetune some more. I ran into Compa and IF during that time and decided to get more acquainted with them. After that, my time to move was upon me. I made sure I had all my stuff ready and moved my duffle bag to the balcony.

"Ah man, you have to go already? But we were just having fun. . ." Neptune said, looking all. . . Well, whatever a Neptune looks like when bored.

"It was fun having you here Garland. I hope we do another quest together sometime" Nepgear says. I nod.

"I hope so too" I said, then turned to Histoire "And thanks for sharing more 'other dimensional' stuff with me Histoire"

"It was no trouble. It actually felt good having someone to talk to than to yell at a certain slacker. . ." the Oracle remarks, looking at Neptune "Oh, looks like Noire has arrived" we all look up at Histoire's words to find. . .

"Lady Black Heart!?" I looked surprised. Well, I should know about this. But still, trying to get the hang of things here still. So. . .yeah.

"Hello everyone. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long" Black Heart says, landing.

"Not at all Noire, you arrived just in time" Histoire told her "Now Garland, you made sure you had everything?"

"Yes yes, I did" I said, tossing my duffle bag over my shoulders. I walked up to Noire, sorry. . . Black Heart and looked dumbfound. She noticed it.

"Something the matter Garland? Haven't seen my HDD form?" she asks me.

"Oh. . . No. I'm just speechless that's all" I said, stumbling over my words.

"Ooh, does Garly like what he sees~?" I heard a certain CPU say, snickering. I lost my integrity again.

"Wh-What do you mean by that!? I'm. . . Still trying to get use to things here, you know!" I yell at Neptune, my face burning red.

"Bwahahahaha! Oh your reaction was priceless! Reminds me of when I tease Noire" Neptune cackles, holding her sides.

"Jeez Neptune, you should know better then to tease someone about things like that" I heard Black Heart say. I turned around to thank her to see her face was a slight tint of red.

"My apologies. . . Can we go now Lady Black Heart?" I asked her, regaining my lost integrity.

"Yes, of course" she says "And you can call me Noire, okay? We're not complete strangers like NPCs" she tells me, holding out a hand.

"O-Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you all later then" I wave to the Planetune crew before taking Noire's hand.

"Better hold on Garland. We're going to get to Lastation in no time flat" she tells me. I tighten my grip on her hands.

"I'm ready. . ." I said, bracing myself.

"Alright, here we go!" she says before blasting off at. . . Holy crap this is fast!

"HOLY. . ." I yell.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

Hope you all enjoyed your Thanksgiving if you celebrate it.

So now, Planetune is out of the way! Onwards to Lastation! I wonder what things await Garland there. We'll find out next care everyone!

Also, shoutouts to Remited and arceus8888 for some awesome stories I enjoy reading. Please keep them coming if you read this.


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back to the. . . holy cow, eighth chapter! I can't believe I made it this far! But, it's thanks to all of you reading and giving me encouragement through this. I hope I keep you all entertained and guessing on what happens next in chapters to come. Anyway, let's get started!

 ** _Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to_**

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: Guns and. . . Dogoos!?_**

"HOLY. . ." my words are cut off by how flipping fast we were going. In no time, we made it into Lastation. Noire decided to slow down from here, which I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Welcome to Lastation, the greatest nation in Gamindustri. I hope you enjoy your stay here Garland" I heard her say.

"Yeah, thanks for the welcome" I tell her. We flew to the biggest building in Lastation, which had to be the Basilicom. She flew to the balcony where I saw Uni waiting for us. Noire descended towards her sister, letting go of me at a safe height before changing to her human form.

"Welcome back Noire and welcome to Lastation Garland" Uni greeted us.

"Uni, did you get the guest room ready for him?" Noire asks her sister.

"Yes I did, it is ready whenever he needs it" Uni confirms.

"Good. Now, could you lead him to his room so he can drop his stuff off?" Noire tells her.

"Yes, I will. Will you follow me please Garland" Uni says to me, walking into the Basilicom. I jog a bit to catch up to her, but stopped when I felt a little pain in my leg.

We were walking through the halls to my room, and I couldn't help but look around at the interior design. I honestly can't come up with anything to describe it. After a while, we made it to a door. Uni opens it for me.

"Here is your room for your stay. Make yourself comfy, alright?" she tells me. I chuckled. The room consisted of a bed, a dresser, and a desk made of some dark wood.

"I'll try. Huh?" I look over at the desk to notice something was on it covered by cloth. I placed my bag down and walked towards the desk.

"Oh yeah, I left that there for you. This will help you in combat" Uni tells me.

I pulled the cloth back to see what appeared to be a futuristic looking semi-automatic rifle. It looked amazing "Wow! Am I really able to have this?" i look at her astonished. She nodded.

"Well of course. You did say you handled weapons like this in your world, and I just so happen to have one on hand" Uni explained "Plus, it's good to have another gunner with us now"

"Well, thank you! I definitely feel better now with this on me. Now I can no longer get up close to any Dogoos" I sweat drop remembering my slip-up.

"Wait, you already went to a dungeon!?" Uni asked my, looking surprised.

I shake my head furiously "I wasn't alone, Nepgear was with me at the time. She invited me on a quest" I explained to her. Uni sighs.

"That's good to here. Oh, I better get back to work. Go to the balcony when you get settled, Noire needs to talk to you. Alright?" she asks me.

"Okay, see you later Uni" I told her before she left. I slung the weapon across my back and exited the room. I retraced my steps back to where I first entered the Basilicom to see Noire standing there waiting for me "Hope I didn't keep you waiting"

"Not at all. I see Uni gave you the weapon we talked about" Noire says, looking at me.

"Yup. So, What is it you need?" I ask her.

Noire walks towards me "Since Uni and Kei are helping with the work right now, I've made it my decision to get you knowledgeable with Lastation and my people" she said, sounding enthusiastic. Seeing her like this, I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Alright, that's sound easy enough" I said sitting down on a chair. Noire took a seat across from me and brought out a pad "What is that?"

"This is an L-pad, manufactured here in Lastation" Clever, very clever "This will help me with our leason" Noire explained to me.

I took a deep breath, then looked at her "Alright, let's get started"

It took a couple of hours to go through the history of Lastation. I was expecting something like out of the games, but it was different in a way. Noire also talked to me about the others and to my unexpected surprise, their sisters can't activate HDD currently. I stretch in my seat and looked at the sky.

"It's getting late" I said. Noire heard my remark and looked up herself.

"Oh, it seems you're right. Well, let's be prepared for tomorrow" she says, getting up and walking into the Basilicom.

I started walking in before stopping just inches from the door. I felt like something was watching me closely, so I turned around. The balcony was devoid of any life "I must be paranoid or something" I let out a sigh before walking in, closing the doors behind me.

Not long after, something metallic poked up from the edge of the balcony, before disappearing once more.

* * *

The next day, I slept in late. I felt someone poking my cheek.

"Wake up Garland" the voice said. I lightly scratched my face before rolling over. The poking continued on my neck "Its time to get up. It's morning"

I pulled the covers over my head, trying to avoid the poking "Five. . . More minutes" I said, quietly.

"Alright, don't say I warned you" I heard the voice say. It fell quiet for a bit until I felt a finger jab me in the side.

"YIPE!" I yelped, jumped out of bed and onto the floor in a heap of sheets. I frantically untangled myself from the bundle to see "V-Vert!? What are you doing here!?" I looked at the giggling CPU.

"Oh my, that was quite a reaction from just a simple poke" Vert says, giggling still "Are you sensitive there?"

I grow red from her comment, then look away "I-It's none of. . . Your concern. . ." I got out.

Vert giggled more at me before walking out "Well, you better get up and get changed. I was just stopping by for a bit, but it looks like Noire and Uni need you for something" she said before exiting. I got up off the floor and made the bed.

"That was. . . Uncalled for. . " I said, still flustered from Vert's current escapade. I quickly got changed into a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and some shoes before slinging my weapon over my shoulder and leaving for the balcony.

"Alright, can someone tell me why my neighboring Nation's CPU is napping in my Basilicom!?" I heard Noire ask.

"Oh Noire, don't mind me. You can go back to what you were doing" Neptune said, snuggling into a pillow. I walked up at this point.

"Neptune, please don't be this way. You came here to get a lesson from Noire. . ." Nepgear says.

"Well I do mind!" Noire exclaims "Oh Garland, you're up" I looked at her and waved.

"Oh, come on Noire. This attitude is the reason why you have no friends" Neptune says to her.

"Ouch, that comment had more edge than a saw" I remarked, wincing.

Noire was speechless "Wh-What!? What are you saying? Of course. . . I have a friend"

"Whoa, really? Alright, what's her name?" Neptune asks her.

"W-well. . . Her name is. . ." When Noire was trying to answer, Uni walked out from an elevator carrying a stack of paperwork.

"Hey Noire, where do you want these papers to go?" she asked.

"Oh Uni, just place them over there on the desk" Noire tells her sister.

"Uni? Come on Noire, Uni's your sister. She can't be a friend" Neptune tells her.

"I. . . I too have a friend" Noire yells at her before looking at me in her panic "Garland! He's my friend, right?" she asks me.

"Umm, yeah. I believe so" I said shrugging.

"Garly doesn't count either. He's like, all our friends ya know" Neptune remarked.

"Yeesh, now that's harsh Neptune" I cringed.

"Alright fine! From Nepgear's previous comment. . ." Noire says, pulling out a couple sheets of paper "I got some quests here for you to do. They're easy, so you shouldn't have trouble with them" she said.

"Oh man. . ." Neptune said, looking bummed "Oh well, another time then. . ."

* * *

We made it to a big grassy field where a bunch of Dogoo were. Everyone present looked at the group of them. Noire, who's currently in HDD turns to Neptune and Nepgear.

"For this quest, you will have to get rid of these Dogoo. They've been troubling a nearby village" Black Heart explained to them. A couple of inhabitants from the village have gathered to watch.

Neptune looks out on the field of Dogoos before summoning a katana, Nepgear summons her beam saber "Welp, I guess it is time for me to look awesome!"

"I feel we can do this sis!" Nepgear tells Neptune, getting in a fighting stance.

I looked at the two, then brought my weapon out from behind me "I've been itching to try this sucker out!" I said, taking on a kneeling firing position.

"Garland, there is no reason to. . ." Black Heart was going to say until she felt someone tap her shoulder. It was Uni.

"Come on Noire, let him test that weapon just this once" Uni begged her sister.

Black Heart looks at her sister then sighs "Alright, he may partake this time. Next time, Neptune is on her own" With that said Neptune and Nepgear are seen running toward the Dogoo. The Dogoo went on the offensive.

"Make sure you got my back Garly! Hyah!" Neptune calls, slicing through a number of Dogoo.

Nepgear is seen slashing her way through them at a fast pace "Don't forget me too!"

I sigh at their comments, then aimed "Don't worry, I got you two" I pressed on the trigger, destroying a few Dogoo "Man, I'm loving this weapon!" I exclaimed, continuing to fire.

"With how we're going right now, we'll be done in time for a pudding break!" Neptune said, slicing through a couple more.

"That's sounds like a. . . What the hell?" I lower my weapon to see what was coming before my eyes widen "You two, fall back! Now!" I yelled.

"What's wrong? We're doing good aren't. . . we?" Nepgear asks before looking back "What the goodness!?"

"Huh, what's wrong Nep Jr.?" Neptune asks until she felt something land on her.

"Dogoo!" a call was heard and a herd of Dogoo rain down upon Neptune and Nepgear.

"Neptune! Nepgear!" I yelled, taking aim until I noticed something shiny approaching my position fast.

"Dog Dogoooo!" a Metal Dogoo jumps out at me, catching me by surprise.

"What the hell!?" I only had enough time to do a quick jab at the Dogoo with my weapon, knocking it back a bit "What is a Metal Dogoo doing here!?"

Uni and Noire were surprised at the sudden appearance and scene in front of them. Neptune and Nepgear are getting overran while I was dealing with a rare mob.

"Wait, weren't Metal Doggos just sighted in Evil Cave recently?" I asked myself aloud.

"Dogoo dogoo!" the mob said, like it was confirming my question.

"No way. . ." I was dumbfound by this. The Dogoo took this as an opening, until I recovered and swatted it away, barely doing damage "Why did I have to get the tough one"

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Oh boy, looks likes our heroes are in a. . . sticky predicament. I'm not sorry. And, sorry for breaking the one thing I was going to do. I kinda ran out of time today, but I will try and upload the next chapter as soon as I can. Please bear with me.


	9. Chapter 9

And we're back with the continuation of last chapter! Let's not waste any time and jump in now.

 ** _Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to_**

 ** _Idea Factory and Compile Heart_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8.5: A Week in Lastation! Dogoos and Crystals and Guns, Oh My!**_

This is just perfect. . . My two teammates are getting overrun by Dogoo, and I can't give any cover fire thanks to this Metal Dogoo standing between us.

"What do you want!? I can tell you're not with these other Dogoo?" I asked the it. Kinda stupid, I know.

"Dog dogoo. Dogoo dogoo!" The Dogoo was saying, sounding sad then angry.

I'm lost, along with everyone else behind me not fighting. This Dogoo was trying to talk to me. But I think I have a hunch about something.

"That Metal Dogoo we defeated was your parent, wasn't it?" I asked. The Dogoo bobbed its face up and down, looking sad.

"Umm Noire, did Garland just talk to a. . ." Uni was asking her sister.

"It appears so" Noire looks from me, to the jumbled mess where Neptune and Nepgear were.

"Hahahaha, stop it. That tickles you silly Dogoos" Neptune laughs out loud.

"No, don't go there!" Nepgear exclaims, trying to shake the Dogoos off.

"Jeez, why didn't she use her HDD form. . ." Noire said before summoning her sword and slashing all the Dogoos that were attacking(?) the sisters.

While all that was happening, Uni runs over to me, readying her rifle. She pointed it towards the Dogoo until I held my hand up to stand down "Garland, what are you doing? I know you were just talking to it, but. . ."

"You don't understand Uni" I told her, looking at the Metal Dogoo "That Dogoo is a pup" she looks at me like I was crazy "And. . . Nepgear and I slayed its parent" Uni's eyes widen at my words.

"Are you serious? How could you come across an accusation like that?" she asks me "That could be any Metal Dogoo" the Metal Dogoo growled before launching itself at us "Look out Garland!" Uni told me. I didn't move.

The Dogoo made contact with me and sent me to the ground with a heavy thud "Guh. . ." I uttered, wincing from the impact.

"D-Dogoo dogoooo!" the Dogoo howls, looking at me with sad but angry eyes. It tried attacking, but it was doing minimal damage.

"Garland, get it off of you! You could die!" Uni yells at me. All I did was look at the pup's struggle.

"I know I can't make it up to you. . ." I started saying. The Dogoo stopped its struggle and looked at me "But I'm sorry for what I did" The Dogoo shuddered.

"D-D-Dogoo. . ." It muttered. Uni couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"I'm. . . I'm completely lost right now" Uni said, scratching her head.

I sat up, catching the Dogoo that was still on my chest "I'm just as lost as you, Uni. But, I can't kill it. I can't muster the heart to do it. . ." I said, holding the Dogoo to my chest. It stopped struggling.

"Garland" I turn around at the sound of my name to see Black Heart with her weapon out "Let go of the Dogoo. You know what needs to be done"

I look at her, then to the Metal Dogoo pup in my arms. I put it down behind me then extended my arms out "No, I will not" Everyone looked at me in shock.

"Garland, that is a mob. If we let go, it could cause trouble in the future. Now move" Black Heart demanded. This caught Neptune and Nepgear's attention.

"Whoa, is Garly really going against Noire over a Dogoo?" Neptune asks.

"Don't take another step Black Heart. If. . . You do. . ." I hesitate, then raise my rifle "I will shoot. . ."

"Like hell you would fire upon a potential ally" Black Heart says. I lowered my weapon slowly "Ugh, I'll finish this last quest to let off steam" she said before flying away.

"I'm really sorry Noire. I'm sorry. . ." I said, looking down at the Dogoo. Uni and the others walked up to me soon after.

* * *

Noire is inside a nearby cave finishing up the last quest. She sliced through the last mob before sighing "That idiot. I can't believe he let his heart get wavered like that" she was getting ready to leave when she felt the area around her shake "What the hell?" Out from the shadows, a giant dragon stomps out, looking at her "An Ancient Dragon!?" she exclaimed before it attacked.

She dodges the oncoming claw and slashes at it a couple times before jumping back "Eat this, Lace Ribbons!" She flies towards it launching it upwards accompanied by a series of kicks and a final slash. When she looked back, the Ancient Dragon was still standing. And it looked pissed. "You're still standing?" Noire looks at it before she went in for one more attack "Eat this!" She was about to strike down on it before a Delinquent Cat jumped on the dragon's head. She didn't have enough time to react to the Cat sending a blast at her sending her flying into the cave wall. When she made contact, she felt a strong sense of weakness before her HDD deactivated suddenly. "Wh-What happened? My HDD. . ." she was in shock at what happened.

The Ancient Dragon stomped its way over to Noire's position. She looked up at the monster, getting ready to strike her down with its claws. She closed her eyes tightly before she heard a loud bang followed by a pained roar. Noire opens her eyes to see the Dragon's arm disintegrating.

"Whoa, I didn't know that shot would be that powerful!" she heard a familiar voice say.

"Variable Edge!" Noire heard another voice say, before seeing the monster's wings get sliced off "Come on Noire, now's not the time to sit around" Neptune turned Purple Heart said.

"Dogoo!" Noire heard, then looked to her side to see a Metal Dogoo looking at her.

"Noire!" I yelled, running over to her "Are you okay?" the Dogoo jumps towards me.

"G-Garland, what are you doing here?" she asks me, still shaken up a bit.

I sigh "I came to apologize. I shouldn't have raised my weapon against you. So, I'm sorry"

"Dogoo. . ." the Metal Dogoo nods, as if trying to say sorry too.

The Ancient Dragon roared in pain once more from a Critical Edge from Neptune. It started running towards Noire and I. I got my weapon raised ready to fire before yelling "Metal Slugger!" the Metal Dogoo with me jumped up and went into my weapon. I pulled the trigger and a bullet the size of a shotgun's flies out and rips through the dragon's leg, sending it to the ground. I helped Noire up from her position while the Dogoo comes bouncing back "Go and finish it off Noire"

Noire nods, then grabs her weapon "This went on long enough. Time to show you the power of Lastation's CPU! Tornado Sword!" Noire yells, her sword growing in size and changing colors. She reaches back, then slashes through the monster, killing it.

"Yeah, and that's how it's done!" Neptune cheers, running up to me for a high five.

Noire breathes a sigh of relief, then turns towards Neptune and I "Let's get out of here you two" she said. We both nodded our heads and followed behind Noire with the Metal Dogoo in tow. She looks back at me, seeing the Dogoo bouncing by my side "Hey Garland"

I look at her "What is it Noire?"

"Umm, I also want to apologies with what I was forcing you to do. And, why is that Dogoo following you?" she asks me.

"Well, I forgive you. And how should I put this. . ." I scratched my head "I'm sorta. . . Keeping it. . ." I said looking away.

"He's doing it because it's just a little puppy and he wants it to get stronger before releasing it" Neptune butts in.

"Hmm, I see. Well I can't stop what you're doing. But!" she pauses for a second "You're taking care of it, got it?" she tells me. I nod in confirmation "Good. Now, let's head back. Everyone is waiting"

* * *

The rest of the day was spent getting back to the Basilicom, watching Neptune and Nepgear head back to Planeptune, and getting things settled with the addition to the group. The next day, Uni asked for some of my time and brought me to this futuristic looking range. There were floating targets everywhere.

"So Uni, what brings us here?" I ask her.

"Well today. . ." she says, twirling her rifle "We'll be shooting targets to get your aim precise. Yeah you got that companion and three burst, but you'll need to learn to take your aim in a millisecond in any situation" Uni explained.

"Alright, sounds good enough for me" I said, getting my weapon ready. I watched as Uni walked to a control panel and press a couple buttons.

"Are you ready Garland?" I heard her call out. I give a thumbs up "Alright, here we go!" she pressed one more button, then all the targets began zipping around me.

My first base of action was to fire on my three burst. I was able to destroy a couple until the targets started to dive bomb into me. I had to be careful right now, one wrong move could land me in a world of hurt. I did my best at dodging, jabbing some targets that got to close or were about to get a hit in. I got to a safe distance where I could concentrate fire. I took up a firing position and began firing at the targets, destroying them one at a time at a quicker pace.

"Good job, he's learning fast" Uni said, nodding at my progress "I think it's time to stop" she said, pressing the shutdown button. But the light didn't go off "Huh, what's going on? Why won't it shut off" she pressed it some more until the panel sparked and a siren went off "Oh no, Garland!" Uni called out to me.

I went behind cover and looked in her direction "What is it!? Gah!" the targets that were flying around earlier started to kamikaze into my position, exploding on impact.

"I'll cover fire! Get out of here!" Uni yells, firing on the rampant targets. I ran to her position and began firing upon the targets myself "What are you doing!?"

 _"I will never leave a fallen comrade!_ That's in my warrior ethos. It's what every soldier goes by, so there is no way in hell I'm letting you take these on your own! Even though you haven't fallen!" I said to her with a big grin.

She looks at me wide-eyed, then her face slightly flushing a light red "You could've said that differently, but I can't really complain. . . It makes me sorta happy" Uni said whispering that last part, smiling to herself "Let's finish them off Garland!"

"You got it!" I said before we started glowing. We went back to back with our respective rifles raised "Let's do this!"

 ** _"EX Bullet Storm!"_** we both called out. Our weapons let loose a hell-fire of bullets, well for Uni it was beams of light that encircled us. Every target that was around us got destroyed by the attack. A couple stray bullets hit the panel, making it explode. The attack died down and we were both left looking rather tired.

"That. . . Was awesome!" I yelled, looking at Uni "I can't believe we did that!" I had an excited smile on my face.

"Yeah, that was something" Uni looks at her weapon, then at me "Is that what we did. . . I'll ask about it later, lets head back, I'm tired"

I nod, then let out a sigh "I agree, let's head back" We looked around the area to make sure nothing was left, and headed back to the Basilicom.

* * *

The next couple days were spent recovering from that battle and doing research on the move Uni and I did. We found out it was a pairing move based off the level of "affection" between two paired characters. I'm still kinda confused about it, but Noire told me not to think too hard about it. Then, my final day in Lastation was here. I made sure everything of mine was with me and that Meta was with me. We were waiting on the balcony for Blanc to get here.

"Well, I had a lot of fun here. Thanks for having me" I said to Noire.

"It was nothing really, so don't mention it" she told me.

Uni looked saddened for some reason. I turned to her and asked "Hey Uni, you alright?" she jumped at my question.

"Wh-What? I'm just fine!" she said, her face turning red. Noire looks at her with a confused look.

"Are you really okay Uni? Lately, your performance has changed since you two came back from the range" Noire says, giving her sister the 'I don't believe you' stare.

Uni fidgets in place before breathing in "Alright, I'm not okay. The reason why I've been like this is from what Garland. . ." she was explaining until we heard someone land.

"Hey Garland, do you have all your shit? We're leaving immediately " White Heart says, holding her hand out abruptly.

I look towards Blanc, then back to the sisters "Well, I guess I'll see you two later" I said gathering my belongings and grabbed her hand. We were off right when I was comfortable.

Noire looks at us leaving, then looks at Uni "So, finish what you were saying"

Uni looks at her sister, then sighs "He said. . ." and she went on explaining the entire situation to Noire.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Lastation has been cleared! Onward to Lowee.

So, I'm going to try and input the "Lily Rank" system somewhat into this story. And I was planning to have Uni's be a tad bit higher that the others since Garland also uses rifles. The others I will explain in another chapter. If you have suggestions about what has happened so far that should play into the "Lilly Rank", throw it into the reviews. I always read them and still love hearing feedback.

Anyway, that is all for now. I shall see you all later.


	10. Chapter 10

Hellooo again! Looks like our adventure continues in the snowy land of Lowee, how pleasant. But before that, let's answer some reviews real quick.

To Remited: Yes, I was inspired by your guy taming a Dogoo. And personally, I think they're adorable. Especially the Metal Dogoos (Why Garland has a pup). I just think the red eyes make them cute. And this particular Dogoo has floppy ears and a curly tail, like a cinnamon roll.

To Goed Pony: It would be a good idea for him to be more diverse in combat. But, he already has a weapon that can be used in two ways. And personally, I only know how to handle a weapon from an M16 to an anti-tank rifle. But, I might let him train with Blanc a bit.

To Guest Person: From the beginning of this story, you've given insight and some pretty wild ideas (along with invisible squares). And I will explain the whole "Parallel Hyperdimensions" thing here for everyone. So yes, I did mention two stories that I follow and have taken an interest in. The only way the "connections" will work is by the other writers consent. And we can't forget about the possibility of a crossover or side character cameo and all things related to it.

 ** _Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to_**

 ** _Idea Factory and Compile Heart_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9: A Week in Lowee! Pranks and Trouble!_**

The flight to Lowee was a relatively short one. We were flying over the snowy landscape, my head turning as much as I could. Meta was inside my ACU top, keeping itself from falling.

"Wow, this scenery reminds me of a place I use to live at back home" I said out loud. White Heart chuckles at my comment, but stays quiet. Once Lowee was in sight, White Heart lowers us to the ground before changing back to her human form.

"Welcome to Lowee, the Land of White Serenity" Blanc welcomes me, motioning to follow her into the city "We shall walk to the Basilicom from here. I hope you don't mind"

I shake my head "I don't mind. It's good to have a change of pace and scenery every now and then" I told her. I look around the snow-covered city "This place has a strong feeling of nostalgia to me. I don't know why"

Blanc looks at me with her head tilted sideways "Maybe because it reminds you that place from your world" she says "Did it snow year round?"

I shook my head "No, it wouldn't snow all-year. But it did during the winter, and the scene was breath-taking" my mind wanders off to my home I had three years back. Blanc looked intrigued at my explanation and my current action.

"Well, that's a nice thing to hear" she tells me, then looks forward "Ah, here we are"

I snapped back to reality to see Lowee's Basilicom in front of us. Blanc gives me the motion to follow again and we climbed the stairs together.

She went up to the door and opened it "Please make yourself at. . ."

"Watch out!" I ran forward towards Blanc, Meta slipping from my ACU with a yelp. I grabbed my weapon from my back and jabbed the barrel forward, making contact with something big and heavy. I looked down to notice a book the size of two dictionaries laying on the floor and hearing a gasp of surprise.

"What, no way!? He foiled our trap for Blanc!" I heard Ram yell. I straighten myself up and slung my weapon again.

"I wasn't expecting Mr. Garland. . ." Rom said to her twin.

"My apologies, I only reacted on impulse" I said reaching down for the pup, looking at the twins then to Blanc.

"There is no need to apologize Garland" Blanc says "I'm still surprised that someone like you can react to something that fast"

"Yeah. . . Mr. Garland is so cool. . ." Rom remarked.

"Well, he is impressive" Ram was saying "But I know Rom and I will get you with one of our pranks! Just you wait!" She exclaimed before running off.

"Oh. . . I guess I'll see you later. . ." Rom told me, before running after Ram.

Blanc watches her sisers disappear around a corner before turning to me "Looks like you will have a busy week ahead of you"

I scratch my head "I guess that is what I get for doing that in front of those two. . ." I let out a sigh. Once that was said and done with, we both walked into the Basilicom. We were walking through the halls until we were standing in front of some giant doors. Blanc pushes the door inward and motioned me to follow.

"This is my study. It is where I do my everyday things" Blanc explains, walking to the center of the room to a big desk with books and monitors "This is where it all happens. From security footage, to satellites, to plan meetings and future events"

I walk up to the desk and inspected it "Wow, there sure is a lot of stuff on here. . ."

"Lady Blanc, I have more paperwork for you. Oh, who is this?" a young woman walks in. She looks like a scholar the way she's dressed.

"Ah Mina, perfect timing. This is Garland and he will be in our care for the week" Blanc says, introducing us.

Mina walks up to me and adjusts her glasses "So this is him, huh?" she circles around me much like IF did during our first meeting, then stops again "You're just like how she described. Except for the camo attire" she said.

"Umm, thank you" I told her.

"Alright Mina, you may leave now" Blanc told her Oracle. Mina nods then leaves "I guess I will show you to your room. Will you follow me?" I nodded at her and walked after her. It didn't take too long to get to a door. Blanc motions me to open it. I turned the knob and opened the door to a small but cozy room. I placed my stuff down near the bed and walked out.

"So, what is there to do around Lowee?" I ask Blanc.

"Well since it snows year round here, you can build snowmen. Lowee also has a good number of libraries, the biggest one is located here in the Basilicom. . ." Blanc was in the midst of saying.

"Oh oh! And there's this new theme park that's opening up tomorrow!" Ram exclaims, popping up out of nowhere "And Rom and I want to go to it!"

"Yes. . . I want to go with Blanc and Ram and Mr. Garland" Rom says, walking up.

"Blanc, where are you? I came as you said" Vert's voice suddenly rings out. Blanc's neutral face seemed to change quickly to that of clear annoyance and. . . fatigue? But the fatigued look didn't stay long as she shook her head.

"Ugh, I wasn't expecting her being here this early. Or today that is. . . Let's just go to my studies" she said, sighing. All of us present walked with Blanc to where Vert was currently. Once we all entered the study, Vert greeted us with a wave.

"Hello Blanc, Rom and Ram, I hope you're doing alright. And it's good to see you again Garland, it feels like it's been forever" Vert welcomed us.

Blanc walks over to Vert while I stayed behind with the twins. I thought back to what I heard then looked at them "So Ram, I heard you mention something about an amusement park opening soon?" I ask Ram. Her eyes sparkled at my question.

"Well of course, you dummy! Everyone knows about it, it's like a huge deal!" Ram says, sounding excited.

Rom nods in agreement "Yes, I've been looking forward to going with everyone. . ."

"Well if it's that big of a hype, then I can't wait for tomorrow" I throw in. I walk over to where the two CPUs were, but I was halted by Blanc.

"I'm sorry, but we're talking about something important. Can you please leave?" she asks me. I nod and made my way back to my previous position.

"Well, it looks like she's occupied. I'll go to my room now, so I'll see you two later" I told the twins until I felt a couple tugs on my hoodie "Eh?" I look behind me to find the twins looking at me.

"Play with us" Ram said.

"Please. . .?" Rom asks me.

Oh boy, I guess this is being caught between a rock and a hard place. I thought for a quick minute before coming up with something "Alright, I have a plan" the two look at me curiously "Since tomorrow is the trip to the park, I'll play with you then. What do you think?"

Ram pouts "I would prefer if you played with us now, but I can wait. . ."

"Yay, Mr. Garland is going to hang out with us!" Rom cheered.

"Alright, it's settled. I'll see you all tomorrow" I told them. I walked off to my room, getting myself ready for tomorrow. I didn't notice that Blanc was watching our entire conversation. Rom and Ram ran up to their sister cheerfully.

"Hey Blanc! Tomorrow, let's all go to the park!" Ram says.

Rom looks at Blanc "I really want you to come with us. . ."

Blanc looks at the two "I'm sorry, but I'm busy tomorrow" she said, looking back at the monitors.

"Ah come on Blanc, you're always working! Loosen up and come along!" Ram tells her.

"Please Blanc. . . I want to spend time with you. . ." Rom says.

Blanc started gritting her teeth before yelling "I'm busy right now! Just leave me alone damn it!" She took the time to breathe in slowly before looking at her sisters who share a hurt expression "I. . .I'm sorry. . ." The twins look down before walking out of the study. Blanc look at them then proceeded to pound her fist into the panel "Damn it. . ."

Meanwhile in my room, I was getting my things prepared for tomorrow's event "Well, better go to bed early. Tomorrow will be busy" I told myself before climbing into bed.

* * *

The next day, everyone gathered on the outdoor patio of the Basilicom. Everyone shared the same aura of excitement, except for Blanc. We were talking for a bit before Vert spoke up.

"It's time to go everyone" she announced. Almost everyone nodded before walking off. I turn my head to Blanc, who had a sad look on her face.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her. She looks at me and nods, forcing a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You go on without me. You did promise those two you would be with them today" she said before walking back indoors. I looked at her go inside, then turned around and ran to catch up with the rest.

It didn't take long for us to get to the park, since it was a couple blocks away. Everyone present looked at it in amazement and excitement. Rom and Ram ran up to me grabbing each hand and dragged me inside. The rest followed after.

"Come on, let's go!" Ram says, looking excited.

"Whoa! Okay okay, I'm coming" I said regaining my balance.

"Oh my goodness, look at all the coins!" Nepgear said, reaching for one. Upon closer inspection, it had a picture engraved on it "Oh, it's a Pixelvader Coin!"

"Ooo, let me see!" Neptune jumps upand grabs another "Ah, I got a Mantango Coin"

Rom and Ram finally let go of me and started looking at the coins, reaching up to collect them. I looked up to notice a coin, I jumped up as high as my legs could and barely nabbed the coin "Ah sweet, a Dogoo Coin. I should give this to Meta when I get back" I said, pocketing it. I look towards the twins before calling out "Is there anything you need me to do?"

Ram looks back at me a calls back "I would like some ice cream!"

"I would like some too. . ." Rom says.

"Alright, don't wander too far, and I'll be back shortly!" I said before running off to a booth.

Ram is looking around till she sees a series of coins in a higher place than the rest "Hey Rom, let's go get those coins! We can give those to Blanc!"

Rom looks at Ram and nods "I want to get Blanc a rare coin to keep. . ." With that said, the two ran, climbed and jumped up to where the coins were "Wow. . . A Dragon Coin!"

"Alright! Let's give these to her!" Ram said. They were about to get down when something came out of nowhere and wrapped around them both. And just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared with the twins with it.

I ran back to the spot they were with a couple of cones "Sorry it took a bit, I didn't know which flavor you two. . . Wanted?" I look around where I last saw them "Huh, where did they go?" I run around the area where I last saw them, then started to panic after looking around everywhere "Oh no. . . Oh no no no, please don't be lost you two. . . I know, I. . . I'll go get the others" I said, running off.

Noire, Uni, Nepgear, and Vert were sitting down taking a break from the fun. In that time, a turtle is "assaulting" Neptune for the peaches she had.

"Guys, what are you doing sitting!? This turtle is trying to take advantage of me!" She yells. Not to long after, they heard someone yelling.

"Ev. . . Everyone!" They all look to see me running towards them with a frightened look on my face, still holding the frozen treats.

"Oh my Garland, are you alright?" Vert asks.

"Yeah, and where's Rom and Ram?" Uni asks me. I wince at what I had to say next.

"I lost Rom and Ram. . . I can't find them anywhere. . ." I look away, ashamed at what happened.

Everyone looked shocked, then serious. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Don't worry Garland, We'll find them" Noire tells me "Let's look around the park then report to Blanc. I had a shiver run down my spine at Blanc's name.

"Y-Yeah. . . I'm not going to like it. . ." I said, thinking about what she would do to me if we can't find them here.

"Well what are we waiting for!? Let's get to twin hunting!" Neptune proclaims. We all nodded to each other before splitting up.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

And done! I'm sorry this took a while to get out, work kinda had me busy. But, I'll try to keep these chapters coming.

In the next chapter, we will find out what has happened to the twins and the fate of a certain soldier at the hands of their sister. Stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

I will keep this section short since the last one was too long.

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: A Week in Lowee! The Search and Thwarting of a Kidnapper!**_

It has been a couple hour since the disappearance and the search for Rom and Ram. We all formed back up by the front gate.

"I couldn't find no hair or hide of them" Neptune said.

"I couldn't locate them either" Vert says.

Nepgear looks worried "I couldn't find them. . ." Uni nods.

I look down, the guilt building up "It's my fault. . ." I said "I was watching out for them and now they're missing"

"It's alright Garland, we'll locate them with Blanc's help" Noire tells me. I shiver at her name again.

"That's why I'm like this Noire. . . Blanc trusted me with her sisters and I failed her! I failed her damn it!" I yelled, then shink back "M-My apologies. . ."

"Ah it's alright Garly, we'll find them! We just need to regroup and come up with a plan of action!" Neptune tells me.

"Come on Garland, raise your chin up. There's no reason to have your head down" Uni walks up to me patting my back, which both calmed and confused me "We'll find them"

"I agree with Uni. Keep a high spirit with you Garland" Vert says, also trying to cheer me up. I take a deep breath and sigh.

"Alright, I'll try and stay positive" I said.

"Alright everyone! Let us be off to the Basilicom!" Neptune proclaims.

* * *

In another location inside a ride under construction, Rom and Ram are tied up. The two are trying to get out of their binds, but to no avail. The two aren't the only ones alone though. A giant mech was present with two other people.

"Just look at the little cuties! Oh I just love little children!" the being cheered, while a tongue that would make Lickitung and Gene Simmons jealous extends from his mouth and starts licking the twins.

"Ew, stop it you creep!" Ram yelled.

"Ram, I'm scared. . ." Rom says, with tears in her eyes.

"This is something I never really agreed to boss. . ." A pale-skinned woman says. She's currently wearing a hoodie that covers her face, with a pair of shorts and a tank top underneath said hoodie. She taps a iron pipe on her shoulder.

"I'm more wondering what that person with them is doing right now, chu" a little rat says.

"When our big sister finds out we've been taken, you'll be sorry!" Ram threatens.

"Yeah. . . Blanc and Mr. Garland will save us" Rom says.

"No need to worry, I will protect my precious girls if my name is CFW Trick!" he proclaims before laughing.

* * *

During that whole scene, everyone made it back to the Basilicom. They explained the situation to Blanc, who seemed to know about the disappearance, who confirmed it as a kidnapping. But, I was facing the wrath a very angry sister.

"How could you let them get taken!? They were in your care and you let this happen damn it!" she yells at me.

All I could do was look down, the calmness I had before shattered "I'm sorry Blanc. . . I'm so sorry. . ."

"Blanc, now isn't the time to be yelling at Garland. He's already taking this situation hard enough" Vert tells Blanc.

"Shut up Thunder Tits!" Blanc snaps at Vert "I put my trust in him to watch over them!" She summoned her hammer "And now their. . . Their. . ." She was trying to finish before she started falling forward. Vert catches Blanc before she hit the ground and shakes her head at her.

"She's out cold. . ." She remarked, sighing.

"Looks like she overworked herself" Noire said, looking at them.

"I need to look at something real quick. Garland, please take Blanc to her quarters" Vert tells me. I jump at the command.

"W-Why me? Won't she just bash me to a bloody pulp. . ." I said, my voice falling silent.

"Don't worry, she just needs to sleep. Now here, take her" Vert tells me. I hesitantly walked over and picked Blanc up. She's a lot lighter than I thought.

"Thank you Garland. While you're doing that, I'll be looking into the situation" She said, walking over to the desk. The others followed after her, leaving me to delivering Blanc to her bed. . . Alone.

I walked out of the study and made my way down the hall till I came across a door styled differently than the rest. i opened it up, walking into the room and placing her lightly on her bed. I carefully took her hat off and started walking out before I stopped.

"I don't think I can get it back Blanc. . . But I'll get your sisters back. That I can promise you, so please rest" I said, before closing the door. What I didn't know was Blanc stirring a little bit, hearing what I said.

"I'm. . . Sorry too. . ." she said quietly, before passing out again.

I walked back to where everyone was and saw them all looking at the monitors. I walked up to them "Did you find anything?"

Vert doesn't budge, but she nods "Yes. Thanks to the satellite system, we were able to pinpoint their location easily. Also" she took a pause "Blanc has made a system into the software so she could track them"

"Wow, look at Vert go!" Neptune commented.

I look at the monitors, then clenched my fist "I'm going. . . Right now" Everyone looks at me.

"Wait, are you serious Garland?" Noire asks me "We don't know who took them, but the culprit could be someone or something deadly"

Uni looks at me worried "I know you feel guilty for this, but I don't want to see you get yourself hurt or killed because of this"

"I made my mind up" I said sternly "I got them in this situation, I'm getting them out of it"

"Goodness, I don't think we can talk him out of it" Nepgear says. Everyone around me falls silent for a bit before Vert stood up.

"Then let me help you Garland" She says.

Uni then steps forward, placing a hand on her chest "I will help you too, the best I can"

Noire looks at Uni, then smiles at her "I guess I'll help you out too Garland"

"Ah, are you worried about Garland getting hurt" Neptune says, grinning.

"I'm not worried. . .! It's so we can get Rom and Ram back quicker!" Noire yells at her. I look at everyone present with an astonished look on my face before I started snickering. Neptune takes wind of this "Hey Garly, you okay? Did something break?"

I stiffled the snickering "No, it's not that at all. It's just that I never expected to be working alongside Goddesses, so I couldn't help but chuckle at my situation" I let out a sigh "I'll go check up on Blanc while you guys get more information" after saying that, I walked out. I waited till I was a bit away before I ran to my room and got changed into my ACUs and grabbed my weapon. Meta saw me and bounced to me, yipping happily "Hey Meta" I rub the pup behind the ear "I'm about to go on a mission, and I could use your help" Meta bobs his face in a 'yes' motion and jumps on my shoulder. I exited my room and made it to a window not too far from it. I opened it up then looked in the direction of the study first then to Blanc's room "My apologies everyone, but I have to atone for what I did" I lowered my cap over my eyes, stepped onto the windowsill and jumped down from it, running in the direction where the twins were.

* * *

"CFW Trick, sir. What will happen once the CPUs catch wind of where we are?" The pale female asked the giant mech.

Trick puts on a thinking face, then points to her "Isn't it obvious Linda? You'll be keeping guard if anyone comes along! I got to stay here and watch over my innocent little girls!" He chuckles.

The one identified as Linda sighs, then turns to the exit "Fine, but don't be surprised if they get past me" she said, walking out.

* * *

I'm running through the side streets and roads of Lowee, heading to the under construction area of the park. Kinda weird, but I won't question the owners. Once I was in, I ran to a nearby building and started sneaking around. I kept to the shadows the best I could, with Meta hiding in my top. I got to a four-way split and peaked my head around the corner.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing here?" a voice rang out behind me. I froze up then slowly turned around to see Linda "I thought this place was blocked off, but I guess it can't be helped. Who are you, and where are you going?" she asks, tapping her iron pipe on her shoulder.

I got up and faced her "My apologies, I can't share that info with you. But, I can tell you that I'm here to rescue some girls who got kidnapped"

"So, you're with the CPUs, huh?" she said. No sooner after that she sprints forward, swinging her pipe at me. I blocked it with my weapon.

"And I take you're on guard duty for someone" I said, pushing her back then running at her. I sent a few chained jabs and bashes at her, only a few of those hit Linda. She shook it off.

"You're pretty skillful in combat, but can you keep up with me after this?" Linda said, crouching down then kicking off at a pretty fast speed. She followed her launch with a couple of swings which I could barely parry "Too slow!" **_*Crack*_** She swung down and nailed me in the head.

I crumpled to the ground grasping the spot she hit, wincing from the pain "Gah. . . Damn. . ."

Linda looks down at me, sighing "Well, that was anticlimactic. But, I can't allow you to interfere" she raise her pipe, ready to strike me down "No hard feelings" she swung down and I closed my eyes.

The sound of metal clinging together was heard. I opened my eyes slowly, then looked up to find a sword holding back the pipe "Looks like exploring here was a good idea" I heard a voice say. I turned my head to find a boy who appeared younger than me, he was wearing a cloak. He forced Linda back then looks at me "Can you stand?"

I looked at him dumbfound, then got up slowly "Y-Yeah. . ."

"Hey, what gives getting in the middle of our fight?! Who are you?" Linda yells, sounding pissed.

The young man pointed his sword towards her "I'm Chris MacDuncan, and I'm a Wanderer for the Guild. This sword here is _Rakari,_ my weapon" he looks around "I have to go now" He said, then ran off.

I watched as he ran off. I then shook off the pain and got my weapon ready "That smarts, your gonna feel real pain now. . ." I said through gritted teeth. Meta slips out of my jacket and gives an angry growl.

"Actually, change of plans. I'll head back to my boss now, so. . . Seeya" Linda said, running off.

"Ah. . . Damn it. I won't lose her, let's go Meta" we both ran (jumped) in the direction she left.

* * *

Meanwhile in Planeptune's Sharicite room, Histoire was looking at a holographic image of a tome.

"I can't believe we made a connection with another Hyperdimension" She said, looking ecstatic.

"Even though I'm still sealed at the moment, I can at least function at 50%" the other Histoire's voice says "Since Chris is still busy over here, I used what powers I could to make a somewhat weaker alternate him in your dimension. From what I've gathered, he just rescued your resident soldier"

Histoire sighs in relief "I'm glad to hear that" Her left eye twitches.

"I feel the connection wavering. . . I'll try. . . and conta. . . you. . . soo. . ." The connection went silent.

Histoire floated there for a bit, looking amazed and yet surprised at her discovery "When I get the chance, I have to update Garland on this discovery!"

* * *

At the Basilicom, everyone besides Blanc were leaving quickly after finding out I wasn't there.

"What an idiot, going off on his own" Noire says, changing into Black Heart "We said we were going to help him and he pulls this stunt!" She flies off.

"Now Noire, he has his reason why. We can only hope he didn't get too far into this" Purple Heart says, lifting off while holding Nepgear.

Green Heart flies after the other two "Remember the plan everyone. Neptune and Nepgear will guard the exit, Noire will watch the skies, and I'll go in. We'll also be sure to keep an eye out for Garland" They all nodded and blasted off to the construction sight.

* * *

I did my best to sneak after Linda as fast as I could. I stopped a bit away from a ride that had a big blue tarp over it. I saw Linda walk in through a door and I grinned " Got you now. . ." I snuck up to the door, then checked it carefully. She didn't lock it. I slowly turned the knob and opened the door. I looked at Meta for a second and whispered "Be very quiet. . ." Meta nodded. Once we both were in, I closed the door gently. We stuck to the shadows a bit, trying to find where they were being held. I was about to go further when I felt Meta tug at my leg. I look at him to see him bobbing in one direction. Upon closer inspection, we were behind a wall with a crack big enough to see through to find Rom and Ram tied up. I felt my blood boil. I looked at Meta "I have a plan. . ."

CFW Trick was watching over the twins with a goofy grin on his face, with Linda returning looking a little winded "What are you doing back? I thought you were keeping watch!"

"That's the problem boss, we have an intruder in the area. I luckily nailed him, but who knows when he'll. . ." She was explaining.

"He'll what?" They both heard and looked around in surprise.

"He. . . He's already here!?" Linda says.

"Up here!" Everyone there looked up at one of the platforms to see. . .

"Mr. Garland! You came to rescue us. . ." Rom exclaimed.

Ram shared the same reaction "Yeah, show these dummies your moves Garland!"

I(?) jumped down from it and raised my weapon in a firing position "Eat this!" And I(?) let loose my ammo.

While the two villains were busy piecing things together, I snuck to where Rom and Ram were and started untying them. This startled them, but I whispered "It's me, it's me. . . I'm here to get you two" They both looked at me like I was crazy, then with relief.

CFW Trick was looking up at the oncoming attack and wrapped his tongue around me(?) to find it was only a Metal Dogoo in disguise, then looked at the twins to make sure they were okay to find "Hey! What are you doing to my treasures!?" He yelled, lashing his tongue out and grabbing me.

"Ah crap!" I yelled, getting tossed into the air.

"Don't you dare hurt my little cuties!" He exclaimed before slamming me into the ground with a sickening thud, knocking the wind out of me.

"No, Mr. Garland!" Rom cried out, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey you big dummy, don't hurt our friend!" Ram yells at Trick. He only laughs.

"Now now my little angels, everything is okay now. The scary man is being dealt with" He said, licking them again.

"Blanc, Mr. Garland. . . Please save us!" Rom yells.

"Knock. . . It off you. . . Freak. . ." I said, shakily. I took my weapon and fired only a few shots before getting bashed by not only Linda, but Trick who threw me into a pile of planks. Linda walks up to me.

"That is enough out of you. . . Garland. I guess, I should've taken care of you then and there" Linda said,raising her pipe for the final blow.

"I suggest you step away from him, unless you want to be skewered" We all heard a voice say.

"Ms. Vert!" I heard Rom call out. I raised my head to see the figure of Green Heart standing in front of Trick.

Linda freezes in place, then backs away from me. Meta jumps to where I am then growls at her "H-Hey look, no hard feelings right? I mean, I wasn't really going to. . . I'm gonna go now" She said before running to an open part of the tarp.

"Bah, who cares! I can defeat you in an instant!" Trick said, lashing out his tongue towards Vert. She dodged then proceeded to repeatedly stab it "Ow, stop it!"

While this was going on, I crawled my way over to the twins again "Did I. . . Keep you two waiting?" I asked them, messing with the restraints again.

"Y-You dummy, how could you do that? You made Rom cry!" Ram scolds me.

"P-Please don't get. . . Yourself killed over us Mr. Garland. . ." Rom whimpered.

"Prepare to feel my judgement, Sylhet Spear!" Vert called. A glyph manifests behind her before launching a lightning fast spear straight into Trick, which sent him flying "That should teach him, right. . . Huh? Where are they?!" Vert looks around frantically.

* * *

A good couple miles away, CFW Trick crash lands letting go of the twins. He took a bit to get himself unstuck then turns to them "It was a smart thing for me to grab you before you got hurt" he said, bringing his tongue out to lick them before a couple bullets went through it "Yow! Who did that!?" He exclaims before seeing me limp in front of Rom and Ram with my weapon concentrated on him. The twins look on quietly "You. . ."

"You will not. . . Lay another tongue on them. you got that?" I said, my voice deep with anger.

"Hmm, I will commend your persistence. But now it's just plain stupid. They love it when I lick them, right?" He tries to reach around to lick them, I shoot his tongue again "Gah! That's it, I'm going to kill you!"

I grin at him "Bring it on. . ." I said before raising my hand, flipping the bird "You fucker. . ." I said, forgetting everything around me. _***Wham***_ Trick slams his tongue into me with such a force, it sent me flying a bit before I landed on the ground rolling to a halt.

"Mr. Garland. . . No!" Rom yells.

"You big dummy! If I wasn't restrained, I would. . ." Ram was about to say.

"That's enough, all of you" Someone said, walking into view. It was Blanc.

"Blanc!? What are you doing here?" Ram asks.

'B-Blanc. . ." Rom said through tears.

"You, bastard. . ." Blanc points to Trick "You're the one responsible for taking my sisters. . ."

"What? I wasn't doing that, I was protecting them!" He exclaimed.

Blanc shook with anger before a light engulfed her, turning her into White Heart "You're a dead man asshole, for kidnapping my sisters! Zerstoerung!" She calls out, spinning around quickly before placing one foot down and slammed her giant axe into him, sending him flying and falling to pieces. After that, Blanc walks over to her sisters and broke the binds on them and pulls them into a hug "I'm sorry for yelling at you two yesterday. . ."

"It's okay Blanc, I'm just happy to see you here" Ram says.

"Blanc. . . I was so scared" Rom said, hugging her sister.

"Heh. . . I'm glad you. . . Made it Blanc" I said. They all looked at me to see me leaning against a tree for support "You showed. . . Him huh?"

Blanc walks over to me with her sisters in tow "I can't believe you did all this to yourself just to save my sisters. . . Why didn't you back down"

I chuckle weakly "It. . . Was my decision to save them. . . and as a soldier, I can't accept defeat or quit. . ." I got done saying. Rom walks up to me and raise an eyebrow.

Rom looks at me for a bit before giving me a hug "I knew you would save us. . . Mr. Garland"

Ram runs up and joins her sister "Yeah, we knew you two would come for us!"

Blanc couldn't help but smile at the scene before her, she goes back to normal. A second later, her expression changed after seeing something drip from under my cap "Garland, are you alright?" the twins look up at me only for me to lower my headgear.

"I'm. . . I'm fine. . ." I said before Ram pulled my cap off, they all gasped "What's wrong. . .?" Trying to feign ignorance.

"M-Mr. Garland. . ." Rom looked terrified.

"Dummy! How could you get yourself hurt this much!?" Ram yells.

"Calm down you two, we need to get him medical attention now!" Blanc said before hoisting me into a standing postion, with her as my crutch "you're going to be alright Garland, you hear me?" She told me.

"Please save him Blanc. . ." I heard Rom say.

"I'm. . . Feeling sleepy. . ." I said, my eyelids wavering.

"No Garland, stay awake! Don't close your eyes!" I heard Blanc yell.

"Just. . . Five more. . . Minutes. . ." I got out before I fell limp.

"No, No Garland! Garland, wake up! You can't pass out now! WAKE UP DAMN IT!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Well, that could've gone better. But, at least the twins were recover. Right?


	12. Chapter 12

And welcome back to yet another chapter! I'm not going to keep you long, so let us move!

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: A Couple Weeks in Lowee!? Comas and Appreciation!**_

After the whole incident with CFW Trick and the kidnapping, Blanc took me to a hospital as quickly as possible and checked me in. It turns out I got a severe concussion and some broken bones from getting tossed around. They confirmed that I fell into a coma-like state, so I was going to be out for a couple weeks (Yeah, they somehow can gauge that). Once everyone got wind of this, they all arrived at the hospital to see me. Only for the nurse to hold them back.

"Come on nurse lady, I want to see how Garly is doing!" Neptune demands.

"I'm. . . I'm sorry! But since he's just confirmed, he can't have any visitors at this time! Even if you are CPUs!" the nurse explained, shaken by the sudden actions.

"Come on you big dummy, make an exception for us!" Ram tells her.

"I want to see Mr. Garland. . ." Rom said.

"I'm only doing my job, so please stop pressuring me!" the nurse tells everyone until she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was the doctor "Doctor?"

"Let them through, we got him stable enough" the Doctor said "He's in Room 307" After getting waved through, the group walked, some ran to the described room. When they got there, they saw me with machines connected to me along with some tubes.

"I gotta hand to ya Garly, you're full of surprises" Neptune remarks.

"Goodness, to think he took all those hits for Rom and Ram's sake" Nepgear says.

Vert nods "I agree. Even taking such hits, he never wavered from his objective"

"I just wish he waited for us. Maybe then he wouldn't be in this shape" Noire said.

Uni walks up to my bedside holding Meta, then lets him down. Meta looks at me then curls up by my side "You had me worried you idiot. . ." Uni said.

"He had us all worried. . . But I'm happy Mr. Garland is alright" Rom says.

Blanc watched on from the door, thinking hard about something. Noire notices this.

"Hey Blanc, you okay?" She asks.

Blanc looks at Noire, then shakes her head "If I can be honest, no I'm not. Garland nearly killed himself to save my sisters just to get my forgiveness" She explained, looking down "He may have blamed himself for this, but this was really my fault"

"There is no reason to say that Blanc" Vert says "If it wasn't for his actions, who knows what would've happened to your sisters" Blanc sighs.

"Ah come on, guys! We're all here and present right? We should be happy that Garly made it out of that fight with just some broken bones and a nap!" Neptune said, which didn't settle well with Blanc.

"Don't you get it you moron? He's not like us, he's only a human damn it! Anything like that on a much larger or dire scale would kill him in an instant!" Blanc yells "Hell, I'm still in shock he's still kicking!"

"B-Blanc, calm down. . . You'll wake up Mr. Garland" Rom tells her sister.

"My goodness Blanc, I didn't know you felt that way about this" Nepgear says.

"Whoa, way to lose your cool there Blanc" Neptune remarked.

Uni was still by my bedside. She looked at Blanc, then back to me "I'm sorry for not being there Garland. Like the time you had my back. . ." Noire looks at her sister. She walks up to Uni and places a hand on her shoulder.

"There's a time and place for everything Uni, and right now isn't the time. Alright?" Noire tells her. Uni looked at her.

"Y-Yeah, I understand. . ." She said, looking saddened.

Vert took notice of Uni's actions then giggles "Well everyone, we've seen him and he is in good hands now. Let's leave so he can get to recovering" She said, walking out.

"Oh well. We'll see you again Garly! Let's go Nepgear" Neptune says, running out of the room.

"N-Neptune, wait for me!" Nepgear calls after her sister.

"Come on Uni, we still have work to do. We can't let Kei do it all" Noire told her sister.

Uni took a while, which kinda surprised Blanc and her sisters before following behind Noire "Alright. . . I hope he recovers soon. . ."

"He will, because he's Garland! Right?" Ram says.

"Uh huh. . . Mr. Garland will be better soon" Rom agrees.

Blanc watches as Noire and Uni leave, then turned to her sisters "Alright you two, we should get back to the Basilicom. We can visit him whenever since he's here in Lowee" she told her sisters. They both nodded and the trio left the room, leaving me and Meta alone to rest.

* * *

It's dark, very very dark. I would basically call it pitch black, like a void. I felt like I was floating, but I couldn't move. Then I heard a familiar voice ring out.

"Garland? Garland, are you alright?" it was Histoire.

I tried speaking "I. . . Think so. . ."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, I bet you're wondering why I'm contacting you?" She asks.

I took a second to respond "Yeah. . . More or less"

I heard her take a breath "Well first, I got the news about your condition from Neptune and Nepgear. The second is about the "Other Hyperdimensions"

This caught my attention "Go on. . ."

"Well, I wish to report that I made contact with one of them" She said, her voice filled with pride.

"N-No way!? Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I believe he was the one who made contact with you in your fight" she explained.

"Chris MacDuncan? Him, the swordsman!?"

"Indeed it is. I contacted the Histoire of that dimension who happens to be sealed currently. But, we both used our powers to create an alternate version of him"

"Wow, I'm shocked" I said.

I heard her giggle "I knew you would. Now, for one last thing. The 'Lily Rank' system"

"I would like to know more about it if you can explain it" I told her.

"Of course I can. So, the Lily Rank is based off of the affection characters have towards each other, which gives them special abilities. The higher the affection, the more power you can get. They are noticed through the numbers of one through ten, being six and above . I believe you've already experienced its power?"

"Umm, how?" I ask.

"Do you remember your training with Lastation's CPU Candidate?" Histoire asks. I gasped.

"Yeah. . . Yeah I remember that" I said.

"Good, well what you two did there was known as a 'Coupling Attack'. Which was why you were tired when you two used it" She explained.

"Okay, I got you. But, how can I check that out?" I asked her.

"Don't worry, I'll pop something up so you can see what I mean" With those words, a panel showed up with portraits of everyone so far "Whoa, this is it?"

"Indeed. Here, you can check out which level of affection you have with each person. Go ahead and take a look" Histoire coaxes me.

I looked at the panel, scanning all the portraits of everyone.

 _ **Neptune: 3,**_ _ **Nepgear: 3,**_ _ **Noire: 3,**_ _ **Uni: 6,**_ _ **Blanc: 4,**_ _ **Rom: 4,**_ _ **Ram: 4,**_ _ **Vert: 5,**_ _ **Histoire: 5, IF: 2, Compa: 2**_

I got done looking at them, then asked "Umm, why are both you and Uni so high up there?"

"Well for me, you're the first person I contacted from another world. So I'm interested in what you're capable of. Uni on the other hand, I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry" Histoire says.

"Hmm, I don't quite get it. But I at least get the concept of it. But, isn't it suppose to be between girls?" I asked.

"That I can't say. Ah, it appears you're going to wake up. I'll see you soon" I heard her say, her voice growing distant. After that, my vision went white.

* * *

My eyelids feel heavy, but I forced them open to a white ceiling. My vision was blurry, more than likely from having them closed for a while. I slightly move my arm to feel something next to me. I looked over to find Meta sleeping peacefully.

"Oh, you're awake!" I heard someone say. I looked over to see a nurse standing by my bedside checking something.

"H-How long. . . Was I out?" I asked her. Meta stirred and noticed me talking, he starts yipping, whimpering and cuddling into my side.

"You were out for three weeks Mr. Garland. But, you fine. You had quite the crowd visiting you. Oh, I believe it's about that time. . ." the nurse said looking at the clock, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"Huh, what did she mean?" I looked confused. I took the time to pet Meta, calming down the pup. I heard the door handle squeak a bit when I saw two people walk in "N-Noire? Uni?" I looked surprised, but not as surprised as the younger sister who runs up to me crying and putting me in hug! "Wh-What. . .?" I stuttered, in complete shock now.

"You idiot! You had me worried sick after that stunt!" Uni tells me "I didn't know what would happen if we didn't arrive in time!"

Noire watches the scene in front of her before saying "You know Garland, Uni took a real shine to you at first when she figured out you handled rifles. But after that accident at that range you two went to, she couldn't keep her mind off of you"

Uni looks back at her sister, her face red "D-Don't word it like that Noire!" She got done saying, but went back to her current position "But. . . She isn't lying"

I'm basically rendered speechless at the scene in front of me. Did I in Neptune's book just 'raise an event flag'? "Umm. . . I see. . ." I uttered.

Uni breaks the hug then looks directly at me with a stern face "Is that all you've got to say!?"

I put my hands up in defense "H-Hey, I just woke from a coma. . . And I got hugged instantly. Can you blame me for my confusion?"

"He's right Uni. He maybe awake, but he still needs to recover after being out for that long" Noire says.

I look at Uni, then smiled "I'm flattered you care about me, Uni. My apologies for doing that" Meta sounds off with a happy bark

Uni sighs "Garland. . ." She gets up and walks to her sister "You owe me something after you get released"

I look at her confused "Oh, okay. What is it?"

Uni puts on a thinking face "How about. . ." She closes her eyes, then opens them "You treat me to lunch. That should be enough"

"Oh my, is our little Uni growing up?" we heard someone say. We all looked at the door to see Vert standing in the doorway smiling. Uni's face turned beet red.

"Vert, what are you doing here?" Noire asks the CPU.

She giggles "Why the same reason you both are here" Vert stated "But I'm quite satisfied with stopping by early"

Uni is trying to come up with something to say, but to no avail "I. . . I will wait for you Garland! Don't forget!" She tells me before running out of the room. Noire follows after.

"My my, that was quite the sight" Vert says walking in "So, how are feeling?"

I took a minute to get myself together "Umm. . . Confused, surprised. I wasn't expecting anything like that at all" I explained to her.

"I'm quite sure anyone in your position would feel that" She told me "I've already made preparations for your stay in Leanbox. When you get healed up, we'll depart immediately"

I nod my head "Alright, I'll be sure to get my stuff ready when I'm good. . . Umm, what are you doing?" I asks her, noticing her getting up close to me.

"So, what's your thoughts on Uni" Vert asks me with a straight face.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I don't quite get why you're asking me that. . ." I said, looking nervous.

"I want to know how you feel about Uni, love wise" Vert said straight-out. I felt my face grow hot.

"Wh-Whoa Vert! Why are you asking me this now? I just got done being unconscious and. . ."

"You say that, yet you're able to talk to me normally right now" She told me, leaning in closer.

"I Uh. . . I" I was trying to get out "I'm. . . Not sure. . . I'm just wanting to recover right now. . ."

Vert sighs, then backs away "I can understand that. But I will say one thing. . ." She does her trademark bounce then points to me "If Uni doesn't make her mind up and yours is still undecided, I'll make your mind up for you"

I was confused as hell with her remark that all I could do was cock my head to the side "Umm. . ."

She puts on a smile "Now that that's out of the way, I will be waiting" She says before leaving. Which left me dumbfound.

"I think. . . I'm going to rest a bit more before trying to comprehend what just happened. . " I stated. I laid back down and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next couple of days were spent recovering the rest of the way and daily visits from everyone. Then finally, the day I could be released from the hospital came. Rom and Ram were the ones who picked me up from the hospital. I don't know why they did after the incident some weeks ago. Turns out, they begged Blanc to let them come get me. I still felt a bit sore though.

"Man, my body feels stiff as hell. . ." I said, flexing my joints while we walked.

"Well duh, all you did was lay around for the last weeks" Ram says to me.

"Maybe you should do some stretching. . ." Rom suggested.

"Or, he could ask Blanc to give him a massage!" Ram then suggested, earning a shiver from me.

"Uh, no thank you. I think stretching is good enough, I don't want to be hospitalized again. . ." I said, trying to stretch my arms. It was taking a bit to get back to the Basilicom since the hospital was located on the other side of Lowee, but we eventually got there. We started walking up to the Basilicom.

"Hey, who's that weird person right there?" Ram asks, pointing to the stairs. Standing at the foot of the steps was a cloaked figure, who looked familiar.

"Chris MacDuncan?" I asked.

"Glad to see they didn't bang you up that much" Chris said, walking up to us. Rom and Ram stood in front of me with they staffs pointed.

"No funny business here, got it?" Ram said.

"Yeah, Mr. Garland just got released. . ." Rom threw in.

"Now now girls, I'm the one who helped him out yesterday. Also, my apologies for leaving suddenly. I noticed that your friends were coming" Chris explained, scratching his head.

I shake my head "No harm. If you didn't step in to help me, I probably wouldn't be here right now"

"Don't even say that you dummy!" Ram said "You would've take that hit, then like do a totally cool combo to disarm your attacker!"

"Uh huh, that would be so cool. . ." Rom added in.

I look at the two, looking confused at their little fantasy then started laughing "I guess you two are right"

Chris nods "Well since it looks like you're fine now, I'll take my leave now. I'll be seeing you around more that likely Garland" He says, turning around and leaving.

"Well come on, let's go! Everyone is waiting for us!" Ram tells me, pulling me towards the Basilicom.

"Yes, please hurry. . ." Rom does the same thing. They both dragged me inside.

We walked through the Basilicom halls before coming to Blanc's study. The twins let go of my arms, then motioned me to open the door. I walked up to it and opened them up.

"SURPRISE!" was all I heard along with a flurry of confetti falling. The confetti died down for me to see everyone including IF and Compa were here. There was a big table in here now filled with food and drinks.

"Huh!? What is all this!?" I asked, clearly shocked.

Blanc walks up to "This right here is a party for. . ." She pauses then points to me "You, for saving my sisters and recovering from such injuries. Think of it as my appreciation"

"We spent the last couple of days preparing everything for this day. You better enjoy it" Noire tells me.

"Good to see you back on your feet again Garly! I hope you're ready for a game-a-thon!" Neptune declares.

"That sounds good, but can we hold that gaming session in Leanbox?" Vert asks "It is past the point of him staying here"

Blanc looks a bit discouraged, but nods "That's fine, but let us eat first before departing"

"That sounds great, I'm kinda hungry myself. . ." I stated, placing a hand on my stomach "Hospital food doesn't fill me up right. . ."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's dig in!" Neptune says. Everyone cheered with her and we all started to eat. It was pretty damn good.

* * *

After the feast Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert all turned into their HDD forms and were starting to leave for Leanbox. I had to run to the room with my stuff in it real quick. I looked around the room for a sec, but I couldn't find my rifle. I stopped my search, since I had to get going. When I got there, everyone was ready to go. Green Heart walks up to me.

"Are you ready to go?" She asks me.

I nod, but I still had a troubled look on my face "Yeah, I'm good. . . I don't I can go and fly like the past three times though"

"Of course, your injuries are probably still recovering. Hmm. . ." Green Heart thinks for a bit before her she started smiling "Alright, I got it" She kneels down and picks me up. . . Bridal style. This got a reaction out of someone.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing Vert!?" Uni yells from her position.

"Well isn't it obvious? He can't fly like he normally does because of his injuries. This is a method where he won't be straining himself" Green Heart explained. I decided to stay quiet, my face a little flushed.

"Come on everyone, let's get going. We got daylight to kill" Purple says, holding onto Nepgear.

With Purple Heart saying that, everyone flew in the direction of Leanbox. On the ground a couple miles from Leanbox, a woman is watching the sky, her face covered by her hat.

"Looks like the pieces are falling into place. Perfect" She said before walking off.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Wow, I did not expect this chapter to be so big. And yes, I'm trying my hands at the Lily Ranks. But it looks like some of our cast's rank are messed up.

"AIYF! I accidentally stepped on another square! It was invisible!" Neptune runs in, carrying a chipped square.

"Eh, Guest Person must be at work again. . Huh?" The square turns into a monitor, showing us "The Lily Ranks from. . . Whoa. . ."

 _ **Neptune: 3,**_ _ **Nepgear: 3,**_ _ **Noire: 3,**_ _ **Uni: 7,**_ _ **Blanc: 4,**_ _ **Rom: 5,**_ _ **Ram: 5,**_ _ **Vert: 6,**_ _ **Histoire: 5, IF: 2, Compa: 2**_

"Well, this changes everything for him, huh?" Neptune asks.

Yeah it does. Anywho, I will be back soon with more to come, so keep on the lookout!

"Bye-bye!" Neptune waves.


	13. Chapter 13

It's me once again bringing you another chapter! What will happen now?

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12: A Stay in Leanbox Interrupted?! Rank Ups and ?_**

The fight took a little while since Leanbox was on an island. But the ride was at least pleasant, to an extent. . . That would be Green Heart sightly holding me a little close to her, which. . . I'll let you figure that out.

"Umm, Vert?" I asked, my face turing red.

Vert looks at me "What's the matter Garland? Are you uncomfortable?"

"I-It's not that. . ." I fell quiet "It's just. . . Everytime you 'hug' me in this position, your. . . Your. . ." My face burns red.

"Oh my, my apologies for it" She said smiling. She wasn't sorry. . . She was enjoying herself.

Meanwhile, a certain younger sister is watching the scene from her position "Ugh, Vert's doing that on purpose. . ."

"What was that Uni?" Black Heart asks her.

"It's Vert. She's taking advantage of their current position, and it angers me. . ." Uni says, clearly pissed.

"Well maybe when you awaken to your powers Uni, you can carry him" Black Heart told her, smiling. Uni turns red at the idea.

"We're here everyone, let us descend now" Green Heart states, before making her descent. Everyone else followed after her.

We all landed in front of Leanbox's Basilicom. The CPUs let down their sisters and changed back into their human forms. Well. . . Except for.

"V-Vert, will you please let me down?" I asked Vert, who was still carrying me.

"Ah, but what if your legs are weak from the flight just now? I wouldn't want you hurting yourself again" Vert said, giggling at the mess I became.

"Hey Thunder Tits! The man asked you to put him down, so why don't you listen to him!" Blanc yells, looking angrily at Vert.

The blonde sighs, then sets me down "I was just having some fun. He's relatively easy to tease. Am I right Garland?"She asks me. I only look at the ground and turn red, which spawned a giggle.

Without knowing, Uni walks up to me and grabs me by the arm then leads me to where Noire is "Now that we're all here, let's go inside now. Shall we?" She suggested, with an edge in her voice.

Vert sighs at the action, then smies "Alright. Will you all follow me please. We will begin our gaming marathon right away" We all followed Vert into the Basilicom. The interior had shades of green an white in it, it looked pleasant "Welcome to Leanbox's Basilicom Garland. Do enjoy your stay here"

I look at Vert and nod "I will. Thanks for having me"

We all followed Vert to where her room would be, well I was kinda dragged a bit since Uni kept me in a death grip. It's nice and all, but I think she's cutting circulation off. Yup, my arm's asleep now. . .

"Hey, Uni?"

"What is it?" Uni asks me, looking a little confused.

"Umm, think you can loosen your grip a bit? My arm's falling asleep. . ." I chuckled slightly.

Uni's face changed which kinda read 'You're going to deal with this buster', but she did loosen her hold a bit "There, you good now?" I nod.

"Alright everyone. How about we play a FPS first to start this off?" Vert asks, pulling out a case which read "Sign of Valor III".

"Oh, Vert! Is that a new game!?" Neptune asked. Vert nodded.

"I have enough controllers here for a four-on-four match. So some of us will need to cycle out" Vert explains, then hands everyone a controller. The one she gave me looked. . . camo-themed? "This controller was a special request I made. I believe they did a superb job on the design"

"Wow Vert, you weren't kidding about being prepared for him" Noire remarks. Vert just smiles.

"Well of course. Any good Goddess should always prepare themselves ahead of time" Vert tells her.

Neptune starts getting impatient "Come on you guys, I wanna start playing this game! I call Nepgear and Garly to my team!" she declares.

"What, no way! He's teaming up with me" Uni interjects.

"How sad, I wanted to team up with my precious Nepgear and Garland myself" Vert says.

"You dummies, Garland will be teaming up with Rom and I" Ram throws in. Rom nods in agreement.

Oh boy, this is going to take a while.

* * *

After a while, the situation was solved. We decided to swap out the person with the least kills on each team which kept it interesting. After a couple hours, I set my controller down and walked to the balcony.

"I'll be stepping out for some air for a bit. Keep playing without me" I told everyone, then walked out.

"Ah man. Oh well, this won't stop me from owning you guys!" Neptune declares.

Uni watches as I walk out of the room before placing her own controller down "I'm going to take a quick break to stretch my legs for a while" she tells Noire, who nods to her.

"Okay, jut be sure to shut your controller off before you wander off" Noire told her. Uni presses a button on the controller then walks in the direction I went. Vert looks up from the screen.

"I will go and get us some drinks with Chika. Do carry on" Vert says getting up from her position and exiting.

Uni walks a bit to the balcony to see me leaning on the banister, looking out over Leanbox. A refreshing breeze blows, and I take in a deep breath.

"The air is so clean here" I said.

"I know what you mean Garland" Uni says to me. I look back at her.

"Oh Uni. I thought you would be playing with everyone" I say, looking at her. She shakes her head.

"I decided to let my legs stretch for a bit. . ." she tells me. Uni looks out over Leanbox then sighs "I'm actually. . . Here for something else. . ." she stated, turning a light red.

I raise my eyebrows "Oh really?" I ask her, she slowly nods "Alright, I'm all ears"

Uni looks at me for a bit "Umm. . . Well you see. Remember back at the hospital, with what I did and what Noire said?" I nod in confirmation "Well, I want to tell you. . . That. . ." she turns red.

"You want to tell him what?" we both heard someone ask. We both look to find Vert standing in the doorway, she smiles "Oh, go on. Don't mind me" Uni lowers her gaze to the ground and falls silent.

"Umm. . ." Uni utters.

"What's the matter Uni? You wanted to tell him something, right? Why not say it?" Vert asks the candidate, walking further onto the balcony.

"I. . . I do! It's just that. . ." Uni tries to say, before getting interrupted.

"It's just what? Are you afraid that he won't accept you for the way you are? Just like how it is with your sister, you think you're not good enough" Vert bluntly says, which earned a gasp from me and a completely shocked Uni. This is not like her at all.

I look over at Uni, her face visibly showing fear and sadness. All I could do right now is look on speechless.

"Well if you're not going to step up, I will" Vert says, walking up to me. Uni's head snaps up, looking at her.

"Wait, what are you going do?" She asks Vert frantically, but got no answer. Vert stops just inches in front of me, then takes a deep breath.

"Garland, would you do me the honor of. . ." Vert starts to say before a jingle goes off "Huh, what is that?" she asks, looking at me.

I fumbled in my pockets to pull out my phone, which was playing "La Dele Dele". "I completely forgot I had this with me" I said before picking up "Hello? Stocker, what's up?" I put on a serious expression which changed to surprise "No way!? Sergeant and the captain need me there right now?" I look at the two with a troubled expression "I will try and be there as soon as I can. . ." I hung up. Uni walks up to me.

"Wh-What was that about?" she asks, looking worried.

I scratch my head "I. . . I have to go back right now. It seems they need me for. . . Something" I said.

Vert looks at my phone like it was a bad omen then sighs "I guess we can't stop you. I will notify everyone about this. Please follow me" she tells us. We walked after her.

After walking in and explaining the sudden event, a certain protagonist decided to make her voice heard.

"What!? Why now of all times!? We still have games to play and pudding to eat!" Neptune says.

"Now Neptune, you can't forget that Garland is from a different world. Which still have effects on him here" Histoire appeared, floating by my shoulder.

"I'm sorry guys, I'll try and be back soon as possible" I apologized.

"It's alright. At least you'll be coming back" Noire says.

Histoire looks at everyone, then to me "Are you ready to go Garland?" I look to make sure I had everything on me.

"Full ACUs, patrol cap. I'm good" I nod to her.

"Alright, I'll be sending you back. I will contact you in three hours your time" Histoire tells me before she started glowing, summoning a pillar of light around me. Everything went white.

* * *

I felt myself land on solid ground. The white light that once blinded me disappeared, showing that I made it to my room inside the barracks. I walked out of my room, then made a run for my battalion. When I got there Stocker, my sergeant and captain were standing there, waiting for me. I stopped and went to the position of attention "My apologies for the wait, sir. What is it you need done?"

"You're good Garland" my captain tells me "So, as to why I called you here. Sergeant, will you. . ." my sergeant nods then walks up to me.

He reached for my PV2 patch and took it off same with my cap "Congrats Garland" he slaps a chevron with a rocker on the bottom same with a new cap with the same rank "You're a Private First Class" I looked surprise.

"Congrats man!" Stocker says, giving me a handshake.

All I could do was smile now "Thank you sir!" I say.

"It was welled deserved Garland. Great job" my captain tells me "You are free to go now"

"Yes sir!" my sergeant, Stocker and I say in sync before departing.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hidden shadows of the forest in Leanbox, the woman from before stands before a young man kneeling covered in scarlet aura.

"To think I could make an alternate version of a hero from another world. But for now, you'll be my little henchman for my plan" she says, sneering.

"I-I will not. . . Help you Arf. . ." the young man tries to say, then looks at his left arm "X-Xelor. . . Can you. . . help out here?"

"I'm afraid I can not. The power she has us under is unnaturally powerful Andrew" the gauntlet replies "We jut have to wait for someone to get us out of this predicament"

The boy identified as Andrew sighs in defeat "Darn it. . ."

The woman laughs "Now you so called 'GPU' from your world, here is your target" she shows a picture of a camo-clad young man "I want you to keep him occupied once everything is in motion"

Andrew cringes "May the Goddesses watch over us. . ."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Well look at that, PV2 Garland is now PFC Garland! Awesome! And it looks like another alternate character has made an entrance. But it looks like he fell under the wrong hands.

I hope you all enjoyed what has been happening. Tell me if you expected any of this to happen. Also, shoutout to Remited! I'm happy for your feedback and your story.

Now, take care everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

"Welcome baaack! I hope you all are doing fiiine and dandy" a pajama-cad girl greets.

Oh Plutia, what are you doing here?

"I'm here to sleep. Histy is being mean. . ." she says flopping down on the sofa, falling asleep instantly.

Well, let's get started.

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: Return to Gamindustri! A Challenge of Proof!**_

After we got released, I ran right back to my room. I had to pause a bit to swipe my key card. Once I heard the click, I turned the handle and entered. I felt something was off about my room, but I couldn't figure out what. I walked over to the mirror "I guess I'll be waiting a bit"

"So, this is your world Garland? It feel vastly different than Gamindustri" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I whip around to find. . .

"U-Uni!? What are you doing here!?" I looked at her surprised.

"Well you see, everyone didn't want to wait three days for your return. So, they all got together and are keeping the portal open" Uni explains.

"That's mighty convenient, thank you!" I said.

"It's nothing" she says, then grabs my arm and pulls me close "Alright Histoire, we're ready!"

"Alright Uni. I'm bringing you both through" I heard the Oracle's voice. And once more, I felt my vision fade.

* * *

I felt myself touch down on solid surface. I opened my eyes slowly to find myself back in Leanbox' Basilicom, with everyone gathered around along with a new face. The new girl looks at me and gives me a glare.

"So, you are the one Lady Vert's been talking about lately" she said "What's so special about you?

"Umm, I'm sorry? I don't quite understand what you're getting at. . ." I tell her.

"Well other than being from another world, Garly is a soldier who can pull sneaky maneuvers and awesome combos! He's like a super human!" Neptune explains, in her own head. I inwardly facepalm.

"So? Leanbox has plenty of soldiers. What sets him off from the rest?" she asks, clearly uninterested.

Uni decides to interject "He happens to grow stronger with each rank he gets. See. . ." she says, pointing to my ranks "I can feel his power has grown a lot since his previous one"

"Indeed" Histoire said "In his line of work, there are different ranks that distinguish your standing within a battalion. Currently, he is of low ranking. But with the right training and resources, he can become one of the higher ranks which would increase his power immensely"

"Chika, please be kind to our guest. He will be with us for a week and I don't want his time here anymore taxing on him than it once was" Vert tells Chika. Chika looks away.

"My apologies Lady Vert, but I can't accept him being near you!" Chika says "And how do I know if his story is a bold faced lie just to get near you all?"

I look at Chika during her little rant then sigh "If you don't believe me, then what should I do to prove it to you?" everyone looks at me, with Chika giving me a glare.

"How? How about I see you go up against some of our soldiers" she says, crossing her arms.

"Chika, I will ask that you cut this. . ." Vert was saying.

"I accept your challenge. Bring it" I said "But first, I need my weapon"

I see Uni walk out of the room real quick, then returned with my rifle "Here you go. I kept it with me for safe keeping"

I smile at this "Thanks Uni, that was kind of you" Uni becomes slightly flustered.

"It. . . It was nothing really. I just thought that your weapon would be safer with someone you knew" she said.

I took the weapon from Uni, then turned to Chika "Alright, lead the way"

Chika lets out a humph, then walks out of the room with everyone in tow.

* * *

We walked for a while to arrive in an area where a lot of green clad people were. They were standing up straight with their weapons in low port carry.

"Welcome Lady Green Heart and Lady Chika!" they all said together. I looked impressed.

"Wow, their quite disciplined" I remarked, nodding at the display. Chika only scoffed.

"Alright! I have a request for all of you here today. You are free to choose what you want, but. . ." she points to me "We got ourselves a human mocking your soldier pride!"

I looked at Chika suspiciously, narrowing my gaze "What are you planning. . ."

"Umm, Lady Chika? I. . . I don't mean to go against your words, but he looks like the real deal"

"Will you be saying that when he has been bragging abut his 'soldier skills', saying he's better than our own?" Chika said, getting a bit angry.

"N-No ma'am"

"Chika, what are you doing? You know very well I feel about lying" Vert tells her Oracle.

"My apologies, but as far as I know" She looks at the Goddess "He's nothing more than a lecherous man out for my Goddess's heart" Chika explains, then turns to the Leanbox soldiers "I want three of the most highly skilled soldiers front and center!" in no time, three distinguished soldiers step forward "Alright you three, as for what I need you for is. . ." she points to me "Show him the powers of Leanbox's finest"

"Yes Lady Chika" the soldier who had pink hair said, bringing a gunblade out. . . Wait, a gunblade!? "If what she says is true, you better prepare yourself then!"

The second one with long silver hair summons a samurai sword with one hand and a revolver in the other "You're won't be left standing we're done with you. . ."

The final one has short brown hair with a giant looking cannon on her back "Don't say we didn't warn ya about our strength!"

"Wait, aren't those three generals here?!" I overheard Noire yell. I gulped.

"Me facing three generals huh?" my face scrunches with uncertainty.

"What's the matter _soldier_? I thought you were going to prove yourself to me, right?" Chika says with a sneer. I grunt, then got my rifle ready.

"Yeah yeah, I know. . ." I said, looking kinda pissed.

"Good, now. . ." Chika walks over to the three generals and whispers "Show no mercy for him" then walks back a bit.

Uni looked worried at the situation, then her eyes widened at something "W-Wait, he can't fight! He's recovering from recent. . ."

"Uni, it's fine" I called to her, she looks at me like I'm crazy "If this is the sick idea I blindly went into, I have to do it. It's like a mission and I need to place it first"

"So, are you ready?" the greenette asks me, taking a fighting position.

I look at the three generals, then nod "Ready as I'll ever be" _"I won't last long, that's for sure. . ."_ I said to myself.

"Alright fighters, if you're ready. . ." Chika puts her hand up, then chops the air "Fight!" and us four started moving.

I ran to the left laying fire to the silverlette running parallel to me. She cuts up every bullet shot her way, then brings up her revolver.

"Vanish" she fires off her rounds. I combat rolled to the side only to be met with the cannon wielder running at me swinging the cannon like a hammer.

"Try this on for size!" she declares, swinging downwards. I barely dodged the blow, but the power of the strike broke the ground throwing me off balance.

"Damn, what power. . ." I remarked before firing once more.

The brunette smiles "Why thank you! Now. . ." she points the barrel at me "Negative Blast!" a blast of negative energy billows out at me. I tried running to the side, only to be met with the gunblade user.

"Not so fast!" she says, slicing at me. I parry her strikes as best I could, only to realize she pushes me back into the path of the blast.

"Damn it!" I said, firing at her backpedaling only to feel a few shots barely graze me. I think one nicked my ear.

"I did that on purpose. These next shots will not miss" the dual wielder says, running towards me with her revolver up and ready.

"Forgot about me?" the pink haired general asks me before firing off an ice blast that left me dazed.

"Ugh. . . Damn. . ." I audibly remarked, trying to get a hold of myself. I was able to shake it off, but only to be met with the oncoming cannon blast "Ah crap!" I didn't have time to react except raise my weapon in a defensive position. The two generals jumped back. The blast made contact and the explosion following it engulfed my position.

"Ah man, did I kill him? I was starting to have fun!" the cannon wielder remarks, looking disappointed.

Chika looks on with a grin on her face "Try and take Lady Vert's heart now" she starts chuckling until she saw the dust clear "Huh? He's still standing!?" Everyone there looks to find me still standing, but showing signs of major damage.

"He took my 'Negative Bast'!? I knew he was going to be fun!"

I shook from all the damage, but I look up to see the generals looking at me "I'm. . . Not out of this. . . Yet" I said, smiling.

"Hmm, I will admit this. You show good endurance, but that's not enough to convince me. Continue" Vert looked on, unimpressed at the match-up.

"Hey camo guy! I wanna ask you something before we finish you off!" the brown haired girl calls to me.

I look at her "What?"

"Tell me your name! I wanna remember the name of the one who took my attack!" she says. I look at her confused, then sighed.

I straightened myself up "I am Private First Class Garland of the Army from my world"

She grins "Alrighty Garland, I'm Tokomi, third general of the Leanbox Forces! It was an honor. . ." her cannon glows "But now it's time to give up!" I took up a firing position.

"You still wish to fight knowing the odds?" the gunblader asks.

"I will never accept defeat and I will never quit. Even if I wanted to, my warrior ethos gives me the determination. Even in a losing battle. . ."

"You're so naive. This has gone on long enough" the dual wielder says, glowing "I will be sure your defeat is quick"

I look at them, then smirked "Well, here goes nothing. . ." I start running forward until I felt a sharp pain in my right leg, which made me slow to a limp "Ah, why now. . ."

"You're finished" the dual wielder runs up with her sword ready to strike. I tried my best to compose myself and started parrying her strikes. Pain showing on my face with each step I took on my right.

"Time to freeze!" I heard the gunblader call and felt a cold feeling closing in on me. I tried to jump, but my leg gave way from the pain allowing the ice to make the silverlette its new target.

""Ah damn it. . ." I said, looking at my leg. I felt someone behind me. I turned around to see Tokomi's cannon directly in my face. She grins.

"Well Garland, checkmate!" she says before the inside starts glowing "Arc Winds!" I could feel the ferocity of the wind from inside her cannon and closed my eyes for the worst. A loud boom was heard followed by ripping winds and dust.

Uni looks out on the battlefield with fear "D-Did he. . . Lose?" Everyone else looks on with concern. Even some of the soldiers thought this was a little overkill.

"H-Huh? I. . . I'm standing?" I opened my eyes wide with surprise "But how?"

"D. . . Dog. . ." I heard something struggle, and my surprise turns to horror. I look on the ground in front of me to find. . .

"META!" I fall to both my knees and pick up the pup, who seemed to be missing part of his body "M-Meta, why did you do that!? I thought I left you with the others!" I hugged the mob close.

"Dogoo. . . Dogoooo" Meta said with a relieved face, licking my wounds before disappearing into data, leaving behind a Metal Jelly.

Vert couldn't stay quiet now "That is enough! All of you will cease this fighting at once!" Chika looks at Vert, worried.

The generals backed off as the others ran to my position. I just knelt there, looking at my arms. Neptune puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Garly. . ." Neptune was saying until I stood up "Garly?"

I was shaking now. I couldn't figure out what I was feeling at the moment, but I think I know what one is. Pure anger.

"A mob risking its life for someone? How stupid of. . ." the pink haired woman was saying.

"Shut. . . Up" I said, grabbing the Metal Jelly and my weapon.

The generals look in my direction. Tokomi looks at my confused "Huh, why?"

I gripped the jelly, then placed it in my jacket pocket by my heart, then raised my weapon "I'm going to fucking kill you!" and a scarlet red aura engulfs me.

"Garland?!" Everyone looks at me shocked.

Nearby, a woman was holding a red cross shaped crystal smiling "I think I'll have some fun with this weakness for now. Go berserk soldier" she said before walking off.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Wait, what!? Did this seriously just happen?

What in the world will happen next? We'll just have to find out. . .


	15. Chapter 15

Plutia, we need to get things fixed right now! A group of peoples lives are on the line!

"Oookay! I'm reaaady!" she says, looking determined.

We need to fix this problem. . .

 ** _Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to_**

 ** _Idea Factory and Compile Heart_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: You Will Feel My Rage! Let Me Make it Up to You!**_

Everything around me seemed to have disappeared, like I had tunnel vision. And the only thing I could keep my eyes on were the three general, more specifically Tokomi. The one who. . . Who "You! You will die first for killing Meta!" I yelled, before going into an all out sprint.

"What is wrong with him? No matter. . ." the dual wielder brings out her respective weapons and launches toward me "You'll just end up the same way as before" she says before swinging her sword at me. I change my grip on my rifle to one similar to a bat and smacked the sword away, leaving her stunned "What. . . How did. . ." she tried saying until she felt a punch make contact with her stomach.

"You're in my way! MOVE BITCH!" I yelled, turning myself to the side and launching her away from me.

"Sabrina! That's it, I'm finishing you off!" the gunblader declares.

"I'll give support fire!" Tokomi calls out.

I run forward to meet the pink haired woman and our weapons clashed. We both stood there for a minute, pushing back the other in a battle of strength. She stepped back a bit "Let me be civilized for a second and ask why you care about a stupid mob?" That just angered me even more.

"Don't you dare call Meta. . ." I ran forward "A stupid mob!" I jabbed at her with my rifle.

"Well, I tried to be civilized for you. But it looks like you're a lost cause now" she said.

I gritted my teeth "That's a load of grade A bullshit!" I swiped down, she dodges "You are nowhere close to civilized like my generals! Or even now!" I swing horizontally, making her gunblade wielding arm out of reflex go to the side, leaving her open "You're nothing but a poor excuse for a fucking person telling me that shit!" I swing my rifle upwards, hitting her square in the jaw. She stumbles backwards then falls.

"Raito!" Tokomi looks on at the two generals that were once overpowering me, now on the ground "Y-You! What happened to you!? You were never this. . . Yipe!" she tried saying, then ducked under a swing.

"You're time is up, _General_!" I told her, with malice in my voice.

"No!" She yells, swinging her cannon like before. I held my rifle in a defensive position to counter the impact, which succeeded with a little skidding to the side from the blow. Tokomi looks at me "What's the matter!? We were dominating you, and now we're losing. What was so special about that Dogoo!?"

I look at her with the strongest glare I could muster "That Dogoo. . . I owe a lot to after what I've done. . ." I push against the cannon "I took it in and it ventured with me. . ." the scarlet aura surrounding me starts to fade "It was a pup. . . And I wanted to. . . Help it. . . Show it love" tears started to fall, the aura disappearing completely "And now he's. . . He's. . . Meta!" I crumbled to the ground, dropping my weapon and reached into the pocket where remains of the Metal Dogoo were "I'm sorry Meta! I'm so sorry!"

The others watched this play out, then ran over to where we were. Chika slowly walks up, which Vert took notice of.

"Chika, will you expain to me what just happened? I thought this was just going to be simple fight" Vert asked, Chika shrinks back.

"I. . . Well, you see. . . I thought he was going to take you from me! And I just wanted to rough him up" Chika explained.

"Rough him up you say? Looks like you did more than that" Vert points out.

Sabrina walks up rubbing her stomach "Lady Chika told us to hold nothing back against him. . ."

Tokomi looks at me concerned then tried walking forward, only to be met with two rods and a gun pointed at her. She raises her hands.

"Don't you take another step closer to him, you big bully!" Ram says, looking mad.

"How could you do that to Mr. Garland. . . Rom said, on the verge of tears.

Uni steps forward some more to where the muzzle was inches from Tokomi's chest "You dare try and have a look of worry after all you've done to him!? You don't deserve his forgiveness for this! You can forget it!" she yells.

Nepgear looks at the my hand where the Metal Jelly was, saddened at the memories behind it "That Dogoo was different from the rest. . . It didn't want to see you hurt. . ." she says, sharing her flow of tears "Why is this making me sad?"

"G-Girls. . . Please let me through. I just. . ." Tokomi was saying before the three candidates raised their weapons again "Can I talk to him?"

Uni shook her head vigorously "No way! I will not let you!"

"Let her through Candidate" Raito says, walking up rubbing her chin "She means no ill will now"

Uni stepped back "H-How can I trust you on that!?"

"Because Tokomi never held anything against him" Raito tells her.

Tokomi sighs, then walks forward "I'm just going to then"

"H-Halt!" Uni calls out, before her sister's voice rings out.

"Uni, let her through. It seems it's no use getting it across" Noire says, then Uni lowers her weapon.

Tokomi walks up to me and kneels "Hey there Garland! Cheer up, alright?" She says, trying to put a smile on.

"How can I. . .?" I said, not raising my head. Tokomi looks one with a troubled look on her face, then changed.

"I know that I can't really say sorry for everything my comrades and I have done, or even played along to what Lady Chika said" Tokomi breathes in "But I think I can make it up to you"

I slowly look at her, still gripping the jelly close to me "H-Humor me then. . . Tell me how. . ."

"Well first, give me that item" Tokomi tells me, holding out her hand. I move mine away, she didn't like this "Come on Garland, you can trust me with this. I'm trying to get you back here, you know"

"I. . . I don't want to. . . But. . ." I squeezed my eyelids shut, holding out the Metal Jelly. Tokomi takes it with a grin.

"Thank you! Now, where was it. . ." She turns around, rummaging through her pockets "AH! Here it is. Now. . . There!"

"Huh?" I look at Tokomi confused "Why do you sound all happy?"

Tokomi looks back "Well. . . It's because of this!" She turns around.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Cliffhanger, no! But what is Tokomi doing? Find out next ti. . .

"I don't think sooo!" Plutia transform.

Wait. . . What the hell!?

* * *

"Dogoo Dogoo!" I was in complete shock as to what I'm seeing.

"M-Meta?" I looked on. The Metal Dogoo jumps out of Tokomi's arms and into my lap.

"Dog Dogooo!" it says with a happy look, wagging its tail.

I picked up the pup then hugged it "Meta!" I Looked at the Dogoo with tears of joy and the biggest smile I could muster "Oh my goodness, I thought I lost you!"

Tokomi looks satisfied "So, are you better now?"

I look up at her smiling, then went to a serious expression "Yeah, I am. But, how did you do it? And why?"

"You see. . ." Tokomi scratches her cheek "I can kinda read emotions, and I noticed how much pain you were in after that mobs sacrificed itself when you went down, so I used a Life Fragment. Also, your previous injuries along with your leg. Must suck since we decided to play fools. . . So. . ." Tokomi bows "Please accept my apologies. I know what that candidate said, but I'm doing so anyway. For my comrades and myself"

"Your skills with combat showed me that you were true to your words. You have my respect" Raito says.

"I'm curious about your world and its ways. . . I look forward to future meetings" Sabrina adds.

I look at her, then to Meta. Who was snuggling into my lap. I sigh "After what you just did. . . I can't be mad at you" I look at her "I accept your apology"

"Yay, awesome!" Tokomi cheered, then holds a hand out "Here, lets get you off the ground, pal"

I look at her confused "Pal?"

"Of course, if Raito and Sabrina are good with you, you are no closer to a friend then they are to me! Now up you go" she says, helping me up from the ground.

"I'm quite relieved everything ended like this. Now let's go, we need to let Garland's leg recover" Vert said.

Uni walks over to where I was and Tokomi transferred me over "I'm still weary of you Tokomi. . ." She says, before walking off with the rest of out party in tow back to the Basilicom.

I look down at Meta, who is cradled in my left arm "Don't ever do that to me again, okay? You had me worried" the Dogoo yaps happily. Uni looks at me and smiles, happy to see me back to my normal self.

* * *

Somewhere else, Arfoire looks unsatisfied "Well, that was no fun. I thought he would at least render one of the generals useless" she sighs, then looks at the red crystal "No matter. Soon, the Goddesses powers will be mine" she smirks, then lets out a laugh.

* * *

 _ **Authors Notes (for real):**_

"Hiii everyone! I'm sooo happy I stopped that cliiiff hanger" Plutia says, looking satisfied "I will be the one thiiis time to see you all ooof" she starts waving "Buh byeee!"


	16. Chapter 16

Yo, it's me again. Let me just tell you all that I'm extremely thankful for all the support and feedback I've been getting with this story.

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: Time to Recover! Go For It!**_

So, we made it back to the Basilicom with no incident thank god. But, it seems my right leg still hurts. Uni places me on the couch in the living area while Nepgear fetched a bag of ice. Meta looked at me worried.

"Answer me truthfully Garland, how long has your leg been hurting?" Vert asks me sternly.

I looked down "It's been this way before I arrived here. . . It got really bad after the kidnapping. But, I sucked it up. . . Thinking that I'm going to get over it. . ."

"But with all the fast paced movement and attacks, your leg's gotten more stressed than a break" Blanc says.

"So, I guess I'm going to be couch ridden till my leg gets better?" I ask, hoping that's not the truth.

Vert nods her head, damn "My apologies. But now that we're finding out about this, you won't be doing a lot of walking" Ah man. . .

"Ah, that sucks. And Garly was doing a good job of it too" Neptune says.

Nepgear comes back from the kitchen area with a bag of ice with a cloth around it "Sorry for taking so long, here you go" she places the cloth gently on my leg.

I sighed "I wish I had a Co~er-cola right now. . ."

"Co~er-Cola? What's that?" Ram asks me.

"It's a well known drink form my world that I hold in high regard" I explained.

"Oh, you mean this?" Uni reaches behind her and pulls out the red-colored can "I found a couple of these unopened on your desk" My eyes went shiny.

"Oh my gawd, it's like a gift from the Goddesses!" I said, taking the can "Oh thank you Uni! You don't know how much I needed this! I love you!" Uni turns red at the last remark.

"Wh-What!?" She said, stammering on her words.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that. Looks like I got carried away a bit. . ." I said, turning a light red.

Uni sighed, then looked away with a pout "Sheesh Garland, you nearly made me have a heart attack! At least. . . Let me be prepared. . ." she said turning red, remembering my remark to her. I didn't hear that last part.

"Well, I'm actually kinda tired. So I would like to go to my room now" I said, trying to stand. Only to have Uni quickly duck under my arm and use her like a crutch, like before "Umm, you don't have to do this you know"

"I know that. I just don't want. . . Her taking advantage of this" Uni tells me "Now come on, let's go" she starts walking forward with me limping along. Vert smiles at the scene, which Noire took sight of.

"Hey Vert, mind if I talk to you for a bit" She asks Leanbox's CPU.

Vert looks at Noire and nods "Sure, I wouldn't mind" she probably had an idea what Noire was going to ask. They both decided to leave the room and move to the balcony.

Noire looks up at the sky which was turning orange from the setting sun, then looks at Vert "So, I take I'm not the only one to know about Uni's affection towards Garland?"

"Indeed. I have noticed this since the time of his hospitalization" Vert tells her She holds him in high regards, much like her sister" Noire nods in agreement.

"Alright, now this should be easier. But I have ask you something first" Noire says.

"Go on ahead. I won't stop you" Vert reassures her.

"Okay. . ." Noire breathes "What are your intentions towards Garland? As you should've noticed, your 'teasing' has made her quite forward with helping him"

Vert giggles at this "Well isn't it obvious?" Noire looks at her confused, which Vert smiles "I'm trying to make her confess"

Noire blinked a couple times before her eyes widened "Wait. So you're saying that all this time, your actions were to really coax Uni into showing Garland her feelings?" Vert nods.

"Don't get me wrong, he is a fine gentleman. But, I believe that Uni has first priority with him. You have seen their Lily Rank, right Noire?" Vert asks her.

Noire shakes her head "No, I haven't thought about checking it out. Hang on. . ." she says, swiping in front of her summoning a screen with some portraits and went to Garland and Uni's "What!? I knew she was close to him, but their rank being an eight is just shocking! And he's only spent a couple months here"

"That is true. But, I am not sure how this high leveled rank came about" Vert says, rubbing her chin. Noire's ears perked up at this.

"Oh, I do believe I know how it got like that!" She tells her "It was during a day they spent at a range. The mechanical system went on the fritz and Uni told him to leave her behind. Instead of following what she said, he stayed with her."

Vert chuckles "That could be the case. But for now, I hope she takes this opportunity she's given herself"

Noire nods "Yeah, I'm rooting for you Uni"

* * *

We join Uni and I making it to my quarters. I used my free hand to open the door for us and we walked right in. Uni helps me over to a chair by the desk occupying a wall of the room.

"Thank you for that Uni. You maybe going out of your way, but I appreciate it nonetheless" I said, giving her a grin.

Uni smiles back "It's no trouble to me Garland, honest. I'm just glad we found out about this before it worsened"

I nod "Yeah, my apologies for keeping that from you all"

"Y-You don't need to apologize!" Uni tells me. She falls quiet, then looks towards the door _"Vert isn't here. . . N-Now might be. . ."_ "Umm, G-Garland. . . Can I tell you something?" her faces starts turning red.

I tilt my head to the side, but nod "Sure, go on ahead"

Uni started to shake _"I've. . . I've never been this nervous before! B-But, I have to. . . I have to tell him!"_ "G-Garland. . .!"

I look surprised at her sudden outburst "Yeah? What is it?"

"I. . . I've been keeping something from. . . You" she says, tears starting to form "B-But, I really like you! Like, a lot! I can't keep you out of my mind!"

I looked at her shocked. Did. . . Did she just. . . Confess!? "H-Huh, really!?" were the only words I could muster.

Uni nods her head vigorously "It's. . . It's true! D-Do you believe me?" she looks at me, her eyes looking red.

"I. . . I'm. . . Not sure" I said, looking away, still shocked.

"Th-Then, I'll make you believe me!" she yells walking up to me.

"U-Uni, what are. . .!" I was cut off by a pair of lips touching mine. My eyes widen in complete shock while my face turned as red as the cola can beside me. Uni kissed me, she freaking kissed me!

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

"Yaaay! A real confession!" Plutia jumps for joy.

Heh, bet you weren't expecting that at all huh?

"Nooope~" She shakes her head.

Welp, looks like that's all for now. We'll see you all next time!

"See you aaall soon!" Plutia waves.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello again everyone! I hope you all are doing fine. By now, it is probably obvious who my favorite is. But if not, good. Keep ya guessing. Anyway, lets go!

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 16: Idiot! Lets Go to a Concert!_**

At this very moment, it felt like time stopped. I'm sitting here in my room with Uni's help and she kisses me. Well you all should know about previous events last chapter, so yeah. After what seemed like forever, our lips depart with Uni taking a step back. Her face was bright red.

"Th-There, now do you understand how I feel?" She asks me. All I could do was nod my head in silence. She breathes in, then covers her face "Y-You idiot! Look what you made me do! Gah!" she yells at me then runs out of the room.

I watched her depart from my position, still shoocked. Meanwhile, Meta was napping on the bed and woke up right when we kissed. It bounced its way to where I was and put on the biggest shit-eating smirk a Dogoo could muster "Dogoooo~!"

I look at Meta abruptly "Sh-Shut up!" I said, then l lowered my head onto the desk "I'm just. . . Wow"

Meta jumps up onto the desk and bobs his way over to where my head was "Dog Dogoooooo~" Meta cooed. I instantly burned red.

"Wh-WHAT!?" Why you. . ." I was saying before Meta jumped off the desk and made a beeline to the door. I tried getting up abruptly until I remembered my leg "Oh, you are so getting it when I catch you" I declared, walking out.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone was in the living area still playing games "Gah!" They all heard and looked in the direction it came from. A couple minutes later, Uni comes speed walking in with her face covered. She sits down right by Noire.

"Hey Uni, something the matter?" Noire asks her.

"I. . . I did it. . ." Uni says quietly, just enough to where Noire could barely hear it.

"Huh, what was that?"

"I did it Noire. . . I. . . Told him" Uni said, bring her knees to her chin.

Noire's eyes widen, then she started grinning "Good for you Uni! I knew you could do it!" she pats her younger sister on the back "So, what's the matter. I don't think anyone would act like this with confessing"

Uni turns red "I. . . I sorta. . . Kissed him" Everyone stopped their game and looked at Uni with surprised expressions.

"Ooo~ Looks like Uni triggered an event flag~" Neptunes says, nudging Uni.

Vert gives a satified smile "I knew you could do it Uni, congrats" Uni looks at Vert confused.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" she asks.

Vert grins "I noticed your actions towards Garland and made the assumption that you were fond of him. So I tested you, and I am proud of the results"

Uni looks at her stunned. She was about to say something when a certain Metal Dogoo jumps into the room and plops onto her lap "M-Meta?"

"Dogoo Dogoo~!" Meat says, smiling up at her.

"I swear to the Goddesses Meta you better not let me catch you!" I called. Everyone watches as I walk into the room with a flustered but angry look on my face "There you are!"

"Woo woo Garly, you charmer!" Neptune cheers, pumping her fist. I stopped and looked at her.

"I never knew you two had it in you. Congratulations" Blanc says.

Ram runs over to Uni "Ah, you're lucky Uni!"

Rom nods "Uh huh, you're so bold Ms. Uni"

"My goodness Garland. I knew a little bit about Uni liking you, but I never expected this" Nepgear claps "Congrats!"

I was completely caught off guard with this "H-Huh? I. . ."

"Now now everyone, you're overwhelming the two lovebirds" Vert states "And since everyone is present now, I have something for everyone" She reaches in her. . . Cleavage and pulls out strips of paper "I have tickets for a 5pb concert being held tomorrow. And I'm giving you all a ticket"

Neptune's eyes glimmer "Oh! I wasn't expecting this Vert! How did you get a hold of these little beauties?"

"Being a beloved CPU with loyal citizens has its perks" Vert giggles "Besides, I was requested to open up the concert by 5pb herself. And I just couldn't refuse"

I raise an eyebrow "Hey Vert, you wouldn't happen to be talking about the one who's insanely popular here in Leanbox?"

Vert nods to me "Indeed it is Garland. Oh yes. . ." her face changes quickly like she was remembering something "I would like to ask for yours and Meta's assistance"

Meta perks up from its name being dropped "Dogoo?"

"Really? I'm not too sure about that. I mean, other than Chika and the rest of us, I'm the only human" I said.

"It will be alright. They all won't bat an eye to it. It will look like you're my assistant" Vert tells me. This changed my thought process.

I look over to Meta, who was still in Uni's lap "Well, what do you say Meta? Are you up for it?" Meta bobs up and down in confirmation and I turn to Vert "I guess that settles it Vert"

"Wonderful, I'm glad to hear. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow before the concert, so you don't need to worry about it" Vert says "Now, I feel we all should be on our ways to bed. We've got a busy day tomorrow"

"Oh oh oh! How about a sleepover Vert!?" Neptune shouts "That way, we can all arrive at the concert together"

"I actually have to agree with Neptune for once, that might not be a bad idea. But, I think it should be up to Vert to make that judgement" Noire says.

Vert didn't skip a beat here "I think it's a wonderful idea! I get to sleep with my beloved Nepgear! Come my little sister, let us share a bed!" she walks over to Nepgear and hugs her.

"Wh-What the goodness Vert!?" Nepgear says in surprise.

"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you that Nep Jr. is my little sister Vert!?" Neptune shouts at Vert.

I look at the trio and started chuckling. Blanc looks over at me "Those three always get like this. I guess this is your first time seeing this" I nod

I then realized something "Umm, since this is a sleepover, what am I going to do?"

"Well isn't it obvious Garland. . ." Vert looks up from her hug "You'll be with us, won't you? I mean, I would feel bad leaving you out of things. Here, Chika and I will go get some futons out for everyone" Vert releases her grip on Nepgear and walks off with Chika in tow.

I saw this as my chance to return to my room "I will be heading to my room for a bit, don't wait up" I say before turning around and walking off. I made it into my room and went for my duffle bag to try and find my sleep ware. I finally got a pair of sweats and a black t-shirt. I swiftly took my ACUs off and put my sweats on. I was in the midst of getting my shirt ready when Meta jumps into the room towards me "Huh? What is it Meta?" I asked. I look at Meta's face to see. . . A sly expression "What's with the look?"

Just when I asked that, I heard the door to my room open to an angry Uni "M-Meta, what was that all about!? You. . . L-Little?" Uni was about to say until she looks where Meta was "G-Garland!?"

I stared at her in shock, then looked at Meta who had a satisfied look on his face "Oh. . . You little. . ." I look back at her, then gulped "This. . . Can't be good. . ."

"KYAAA!" Uni screamed, covering her now scarlet red face "M-Meta, you are so getting it when you don't have that distraction over you!" Meta just gives a happy huff. W-Wait. . . DISTRACTION!?

"Umm, Uni. . ." I was saying when she realized I made myself decent "I'm good now. . ." I say, looking away "L-Lets go back to the others"

She nods "Yes, lets do that" she says, giving me room to walk out. We made it back to see everything was set. Nepgear looks over to us.

"Hey, is everything alright you two? I heard Uni scream" She asks.

Uni turns red "N-Nothing! There's nothing wrong at all!"

"Really, nothing happened?" Noire asks, looking skeptical.

"She's telling you the truth. now, lets drop it and get some sleep" I said, hoping they wouldn't persist anymore.

"Garland is right everyone, let us get some rest. We got a concert to go to tomorrow" Vert tells everyone. Oh man Vert, you saved our butts. Vert then tosses me a sleeping bag "My apologies, but we ran out of futons. We only had enough for everyone else"

I shake my head "It's fine. Where I come from, soldiers use sleeping bag normally. They're quite cozy too" I set the sleeping bag down a bit away from everyone and got into it "Well, night" I roll over.

"Umm Garly, why aren't you over here with all of us?" I heard Neptune ask. I roll over to face them.

"It's out of respect for privacy. Being the only male is. . ." I fall silent "Just. . . Night" I cut myself off, rolled back over and fell asleep. Everyone looked at me confused.

* * *

I felt myself floating, I opened my eyes to find darkness. I almost started to freak out when I heard a familiar Oracle's voice.

"Hello Garland, it seems you're getting along with everyone" Histoire says.

I breathe in "Yeah, everyone isn't bad. Well. . . I'm kinda hesitant around Chika"

"I know, I heard about it. But, don't hold it against her please. She is a reliable ally" the fairy said, then clears her throat "Well, now that we're caught up. I need to tell you something"

"Is it about the 'Parallel Hyperdimensions'?" I asked, I heard her giggle.

"You read me like an open book. I'm glad I picked you Garland, anyway. . ." Histoire says "I came across one that seems similar in design to our 'Goddess Patron Unit' known as in its dimension as 'Alpha Player Link' or APL" she takes a breath "And this time, I got name of the individual who is said APL. He goes by the name Tamazaki and his form is called Red Player"

"Wow Histoire, you've been busy with info diving, huh?" I asked, sounding surprised.

"Well of course Garland. Now, I shall let you go. You got a busy day ahead of you" I heard her say, before my vision turned to white.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up. It appeared everyone was on the balcony having breakfast, so I decided to go to my room to get changed. I made sure my door was locked before anything else, then changed into my civilian attire. Once that was done, I sped walked to where everyone was. I was greeted by Vert waving.

"Morning Garland, I hope you slept well" Vert says, taking a sip of tea.

"Yeah, I'm good. I actually want to get to this concert. It's kinda my first one and I'm sorta excited" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"I know how you feel Garly! I'm rearing to go!" Neptune said from her spot.

"At least lets eat before leaving you guys" Noire tells us from her french toast. I took her word and sat down to eat.

After everyone was done eating, we all decided to walk to where the concert was being held. I think it was around noon in this world. . . Anyway, Vert walked up and showed the person manning the kiosk our tickets and waved us through. We walked through the crowd. . . Well, more like the crowd moved out of the way for us since it was the CPUs. But I could feel their eyes on me out of pure envy or anger. Luckily, we made it to the front where the stage was. Front row tickets!? Nice catch Vart!

"Well, here we are. Now Garland, will you please follow me" Vert tells me. I nodded and followed her around to the back of the stage. When we got there, I saw a girl with long blue hair notice Vert and walked up to her.

"Lady Vert, thank you very much for coming today! I can't wait to start. . ." she was saying until she saw me standing behind Vert. I waved at her and she ducks behind Vert with a squeak "V-Vert. . . Who is. . . He?"

"Don't worry 5pb. . ." Wait, that's 5pb!? I wasn't expecting to meet an idol ever in my life! "Garland is a good friend of mine. Like one of your new songs, he's sort of a _'Dimension Tripper'_ " Vert tells her. 5pb looked at Vert shocked, then at me. She slowly walked out from behind Vert.

"U-Umm. . . Is that true?" She asks me. She's actually kinda cute like this. Putting that aside, I nod.

"Its true. I'm Garland, it's an honor to meet an idol who's held highly by the Goddesses" I said extending my hand. I have to say, I'm also nervous. She was reluctant, but she shook it.

"N-Nice to meet you, I'm 5pb. And I love to share my voice with the people of Gamindustri" she introduces herself.

"It's nice to see you two becoming friends, but now we have a concert to start" Vert tells us "Garland, stand over there with your weapon while you get into position 5pb" we both nodded and ran to where we were told. Vert told me about a key word and to find some fireworks before I left.

I got out my rifle and Meta slips out of my hoodie pocket with a happy yip. I look at the pup "Hey Meta, think you could make yourself into a exploding round? Like fireworks?" Meta bobs up and down, then goes into my weapon "Alright, let's do this" I heard Vert start her speech. It felt very morale boosting, but I had to concentrate.

"And now, without further ado. . " I raised my weapon skyward "Let this concert. . ." I fired "Begin!" I'm quite surprised how versatile that Dogoo is, making so much fireworks for such a tiny thing. I ran back around to where everyone was just in time for 5pb's entrance.

"Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoyed that opening!" 5pb says, the entire crowd roars with cheers "With that being said, I'm ready to share my voice with you all again!" The crowd explodes into more cheering.

"Wow, she's like a completely different person on stage" I said, looking astonished. After that, 5pb sang her heart out. Man, that's some passion. But they sound familiar in a way. After a couple songs, 5pb walks backstage for some reason, then walks right back.

"Hey everyone, it seems I got a request from a fan to sing one of my newest songs to someone in the audience! So this final song I will be singing is _'Dimension Tripper'_!" 5pb declares, which everyone took in stride. Except, I'm looking around confused and embarrassed.

"Wh-Who requested that?" I look at Vert, and she smiles.

"My apologies, I couldn't help myself. But, I had a little help" Vert looks to her side to find "Tokomi, Raito, Sabrina, thank you for your assistance"

"It is our pleasure Lady Green Heart" Raito says bowing "Oh, the song's starting" We all looked up to hear the music blare to life.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the harbor of Leanbox, a certain rat was scuba diving.

"Man, that sound is annoying, chu" he said "Why am I even doing this. If any sailors saw me like this, they'd probably call me sea mouse. Which sounds too similar to sea louse, chu" he saw the item he was looking "Perfect, chu"

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Sorry this took a while everyone. I kinda had a hard time getting to a computer this past week. But, I'm happy I got it out. I just hope I can get the next one out sooner than this chapter took.

Anyway, a shout out to Tamazaki and his story "Rise of an APL". For someone starting out young in writing, he's pretty good. I suggest going and giving it a read.

With that all said and done with, I will see you all later!


	18. Chapter 18

And we're back! The gears will now start to turn in this chapter, so be prepared and strap on in. Cause this ride is going to get bumpy!

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17: Linda Comes for a Visit?! Vert's Newest Product!**_

After the events from the past few day, everything seemed to have calmed down. It was nearing the end of my stay in Leanbox, so I decided to get my things ready. I think that I'll be heading back to Planeptune and telling Histoire where I would like to stay. Man, that will be pretty hard. I made sure my things were in order when I woke up this morning. Duffle bag packed, rifle present, Dogoo present? I look towards the bed.

"Dogoo!" Meta barked. Dogoo present, everything is ready to go when it's time. I stretched my back a little bit before walking out of my room.

I walked into the living area to find Chika making tea and a thing coffee "Oh, you're making tea today?" Chika turns around.

"Well, I was the first one up. So I decided to make our beverages. The coffee will be done soon" she says, pouring herself a cup of tea and leaving.

I sat down in a chair waiting for the coffee to be finished. As I was sitting there, my phone started going off. I keep forgetting I have it. I took it out and answered it "Hello?"

"Hey Garland, how's your morning going?" It was IF.

"Oh, morning IF. I just woke up" I told her "So, what's up?"

"Hey, you talking to Garly? Hiya Garly, good morning!" I heard Neptune call.

"Heh, morning Neptune" I told her "So IF, what do you need today?"

"Well, everyone is heading to Leanbox today because Vert has something to show everyone, so I'm calling you to notify her" IF explained to me. I nod.

Alright, I will be sure to tell her. Is that all?" I asked.

"Yeah, that is it. We'll be there soon" she said, before hanging up.

I pocketed my phone then looked at the finished pot of coffee. I went to the cupboard and got down a cup, then I poured myself some coffee. I poured on the desired creamer and sugar then took a sip "Ah, perfect" After I took a couple more sips, I went to Vert's room and knocked on her door "Hey Vert, everyone is on their way over! You were going to show them something" I called through the door. I waited a couple of minutes in front of her door before said Goddess opened it "Morning"

"Oh, Garland. Good morning. . ." Vert greets me with a yawn.

"There's tea and coffee if you need it. Chika did the honors this morning" I told her. She nods then goes back into her room. I then returned to my cup of coffee I left. When I made it back into the living area, I heard a knock coming from the Basilicom's main entrance. Man, they must be knocking with a lead pipe to be heard from here. I decided to speed walk to the door and open it to. . .

"Yo!" a familiar figure wearing a mouse themed hoodie two-finger salutes.

"L-Linda!? What in the world are you doing here!?" I asked her, shocked at her sudden appearance.

"What, I can't see a friend of mine?" she asks, looking a little pissed. I shook my head.

"N-No, that's not it. I'm more surprised to see you here and looking all casual about it, knowing what happened" I told her.

"Ugh, will you forget that incident! I know I'm basically not welcomed here since this Nation's Goddess saw what I did!" Linda yells, now looking angry "But, since you're my friend, I was hoping we could chat for a bit" She starts tapping her pipe on her shoulder.

I looked at her, then sighed "Alright, I can see why" I stepped out of the doorway "You can't stay long for the circumstances, but we can talk a bit on the balcony"

"Awesome!" Linda says "So, did your friend enjoy your gift?" she asks, while following me to our destination.

I nod "Yeah, she did. It was something she's been looking at for a while"

"From what I can tell, it's Lastation's brat" Linda remarked, I turned my head.

"Her name is Uni, and she's the CPU Candidate of Lastation" I told her.

Linda grunts "Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that you're with the other Goddesses" The rest of the walk was silent until we made it to the balcony "Hmm, not a bad place all-in-all"

I walk over to the banister "I agree, it's really nice here" I turn back to her "but, it's also nearing the end of my stay here in Leanbox" Linda raises an eyebrow.

"Huh, why's that?" She asks me.

"Well, the Oracle of. . ." I was about to explain until my eyes fell on a certain Goddess "Oh crap. . ." I fell silent.

"Uh Garland, what's wrong with you? Forgot how to. . ."

"Why are you of all people in my Basilicom!?" Linda flinched at the sudden shout, but her face changes to fear of all things.

"O-Oh, it's the Goddess. Umm, hi?" Linda waves warily, before ducking under a spear "Wh-Whoa! What the hell was that for!?"

Vert's eyes burned with anger "Don't play dumb with me Underling! I know that you hospitalized Garland here with your antics!"

"Don't call me Underling, damn it!" Linda yells, grabbing her pipe "And will you forget that damn incident! I said I was sorry to him!"

Vert slowly walks forward with her spear held in a striking position "Like I would believe that lie. You better be ready to feel what Garland felt that day" And of all things, Vert activated her HDD form!?

"V-Vert, hold on!" I ran forward to her.

Green Heart looks at me "Garland, don't stop me. After hearing who did that to you, I've been wanting to let them feel what they've done to you"

"Vert, listen" I looked at her "Linda helped me out in a dangerous situation on my gift run. She. . . She did tell my sorry for what she did" Green Heart's gaze was like a scanner.

"Is this true? She's not threatening you or anything?" Green Heart asked, feeling skeptical.

"Vert, that time I was already injured. I know that I can hold myself against her, she just caught me off guard" I told her.

Green Heart looked at my for a bit before reverting back to her human form "If that is what truly happened, I will stand down for your sake alone Garland. But you. . ." She points to Linda "You will leave my Basilicom at once"

Linda looks at the Goddess, then breathes a sigh of relief "Alright, I understand. I won't overstay my welcome" she said, walking off the balcony, she slowed down walking past me "Thanks for sticking up for me" then picked up her pace.

Vert sighs "I was not expecting to see her at all, or even here of all places" She turns to me "Explain yourself Garland, why was she her?"

"Well, we ran into each other a bit ago when I was out. We both exchanged words, and she just loosened up. After that, I got roped into a quest to defeat an powerful monster. Needless to say, she came in and helped me with the monster. Then gave me all the credit" Vert puts on a thinking expression.

"Hmm, Is that so?" She asked me, which I nod "Alright, I will believe your story" Vert walks back into the Basilicom "Come Garland, I need to make some preparations for our guests"

I look at her and nod "Alright, I'm on it"

* * *

A couple hours have past and it seemed that everyone was here in the living area. And when I mean everyone, I mean the other CPUs, their sisters, and IF anf Compa. I made us all water and some other drinks (non-alcoholic to be exact. **I don't drink** ) and distributed them out.

"Ah, thanks Garly!" Neptune says "Why can't you be in Planeptune?"

"Because if he was in Planeptune, he would be doing what Nepgear is doing" Noire told her purple-haired friend.

"I have to agree with Noire. If Garland was in Planeptune for any longer, he would've met a similar fate" Blanc said.

"Ooo, you guys! Why are you being so mean!?" Neptune asked.

I looked at the three CPUs and shake my head "Oh boy" I got the rest of the drinks distributed then sat down on the floor with my drink with the IF, Compa, and the Candidates. Uni and Compa got up from their spots and decided to sit on both sides of me. . . Odd. Although, they sat close to their respective friends.

Vert walks out of her room holding a box. She faced us and cleared her throat "Hello everyone, I am glad you all could make it. Now, I asked you all to come today because I came up with a new product" She says, raising the box. She sets it down and opens it up, showing us a small rectangular object.

Neptune looks at it in interest "Ooo, what is it?"

"This here is known as the 'Video Game Simulator'. It uses only the finest in Leanbox tech, allowing not only to scan and captue the ones using its movements, but also allows them to dive into a fully simulated atmosphere. I shall demonstrate it" Vert gets done explaining the object, places it on the ground and presses a button on a controller. A blue light starts glowing on it then all around us, a forest-like scenery manifested. We all looked at it in awe and Vert turns to us "Well, go on Neptune and Noire show us a good fight"

"Huh, how?" Noire asked.

"Here, let me show you this" Vert touches another button on the controller and we saw a light engulf Neptune and Noire. When it died down. . .

"Whoa, I'm a Dogoo!" Neptune exclaims.

"Huh, me too!" Noire says along with Neptune.

"Wow, so cool!" Ram looks on, really impressed.

I looked at the two Goddesses turned Dogoo and my surroundings dumbfound "To think I would live to see the day virtual reality looked so realistic" As I was doing this, Meta jumps in and saw Neptune and Noire's current appearance.

"D-Dogoo~!" Meta turns a slight red and jumps quickly towards them "Dog Dog, Dogoo~!" He said, nuzzling Noire. She was taken back by Meta's sudden action.

"M-Meta!? Knock it off!" Noire stammered.

"Ahahaha! Looks like he has a crush on you No-goo!" Neptune laughs at her friend.

"Grr. . . Garland! Get your Dogoo, now!" I jumped at my name being called suddenly. I looked at Noire and almost snickered at Meta.

"B-But Noire, Meta never acted like this before. Please take care of him" I cover my mouth, trying to stop myself from laughing at my terrible response.

"I swear Garland, if you don't. . ." Noire was saying before I walked over to them and picked Meta up.

"Loosen up Noire, I was just joking" I grinned. Noire huffed. Then out of nowhere, Neptune tackled Noire.

"Yay, 50 points to Nep!" she cheered, jumping up and down.

Noire looked at Neptune with a glare "Oh, you are so getting it Nep-goo!" She tried tackling Neptune, only for her to dodge and have herself roll onto her back.

"Haha! Upside-down No-goo!" Neptune laughs at her friend.

"So, this captures anyone's motions and turns them into mobs?" Blanc askes.

"Indeed. I also had it where you can simulate combat with any monster that is inside your Beastiary" Vert tells her "Well then, shall you all try it out?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind" Uni says, before she felt someone hug her from behind. "Huh?" She looks behind to see "G-Garland!? What and why are you doing this so suddenly!?" She turns red

"Meta, what the hell are you doing!?" She heard me yell. She turns to find me turned into a Metal Dogoo "That is not funny!" My current appearance had a faint blush

"W-Wait, Meta?" Uni looks back and saw me disappear, showing the little Dogoo smiling "M-META!"

After that, we spent the next couple of hours playing in the simulation.

* * *

Meanwhile on an island close to Leanbox, three individuals are standing in the middle of a junkyard full of old machinery and consoles. One of them, identified as Arfoire, is casually juggling five red crystals with a wicked grin.

"Finally, we have all the pieces for my plan" She laughs.

"So, what are you going to do to lure the CPUs here, chu?" Warechu asked.

"Isn't it obvious rat. . ." She says, pointing to the armor clad boy "This GPU will lure them here"

"I. . . I refuse. . ." Andrew struggled saying, trying to overcome the control.

Arfoire just laughs more at his resistance "Ah, don't you get it already? You're mine to control! Only if someone defeats you, which is highly unlikely, or they defeat me, which will definitely be impossible when I capture the CPUs, then you'll have your will back. Now. . . " the red crystals start glowing, which made the aura around Andrew wince.

"Aaaaahhh!" He yelled.

"Go, attack Leanbox! And bring the CPUs to me! If you see that sodier they hold so dear. . ." She grins "Beat him till inches of his life!"

"A-As you wish. . ."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Sorry it took so long, the Christmas special had my attention, plus I got sick for a couple days. And for some reason, Fanfiction isn't allowing me to see any new reviews. Not only for my Christmas special, but for other fanfics too. Can someone tell me about this? PM me for reviews for now.

Anyway, I hope you all are still here and going along with the ride still. i will see you all another time!


	19. Chapter 19

(Listen to La Dele Dele for this part)

"AAH, AIYF!" Neptune comes running in.

"Wh-What is it!?" I look at her, quite shocked.

"I. . . I found this. . ." she holds up a chipped circle.

"Ugh, did you step on another invisible squa. . ." I slowly fell silent after seeing what Neptune was holding. I took it from her with a look of shear terror "D-Dear gawd. . ."

"What is it?" she asks, looking worried.

"This thing has no edge!" I exclaimed. Neptune's face changes to looking scared.

"Wha-What will we do?"

I took a while to think, I look at the circle, then to Neptune "Use your head" A couple minutes later, the circle is suspended in the air waist level. I was holding Neptune like a battering ram.

"But, I don't want to use my head!" she yells.

"I'm sorry Neptune" I said, then felt her get a bit lighter. I look behind to see "P-Plutia!? What are you doing here?"

"Eheheheh, it looked like you and Neppy were having fun. Sooo, I decided to join in" she smiles.

"Well, if that's how it will be. . . CHARGE!" Once I said that, Plutia and I ran forward with are Battering Nep.

"AAAAHHHH!" We all yelled at once, making contact with the circle. Then a bright light engulfed us.

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18: Arfoire's Plan in Motion! The CPUs Demise!**_

"Get back here Garland! That Dogoo has to take after you!" Uni yells, looking like a cat-like creature. I'm jumping as fast as my Dogoo form could.

"I'm telling you, he's doing it out of free will!" I exclaimed. I wasn't paying much attention to the others because Noire was able to slams into my side "O-Ow, Noire!? Why'd you do that!?"

"You pervert! Teaching your Dogoo those kind of things!" she huffed "You had it coming!"

I whimpered "Why you gotta be so Dogooood~!" Eh, get it. That one song. . . N-No? Screw you. . .

"I got you now. . ." I never felt this much murderous aura before. . . I think this is what a _"Bad End"_ is suppose to be. . . I didn't have to look behind me to feel Uni raising a claw. I shut my eyes tight.

"I'm too young to become sliced cheese!" I exclaimed before we all heard a beep. I opened my eyes to see that I returned to normal with everyone else "E-Eh, I'm alive?"

"I'm terribly sorry to end our fun so early everyone, but something very dire came up" Vert said, sounding very serious.

"Huh? What's all the hubba Vert?" Neptune asks her.

Vert placed the controller down "I got word that a manned suit of armor is attacking my Nation. I must leave at once to dispose of this threat" she got done explaining, then turns to the balcony.

"Then I'm coming with ya, Vert!" Neptune declares "Let's get this foe beaten and get back to playing!"

"I guess I will go to" Noire says "I'm not worried about you or your nation or anything! I just think we can get rid of this nuisance faster, that's all"

"I will go along too" Blanc walks forward.

"Y-You guys. . ." Vert looked touched at her friends.

I got up "I will join you too. . ." But Vert held her hand up.

"That won't be necessary Garland. With us four Goddesses fighting together, we can deal with this enemy in no time. Just watch over everyone while we're gone" She gives me a reassuring smile.

I give her a worried look, but nod "If you say. But be careful, okay?"

"We will. Now then, let us take care of this threat and continue our festivity" Vert said, turning into Green Heart. Neptune, Noire and Blanc wasted no time in transforming. With all four Goddesses ready, they all fly off towards the threat.

I stood there on the balcony, looking really conflicted and worried "Something. . . Doesn't seem right for some reason"

I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder, I looked to see IF "You have the same feeling too Garland?" I nodded. IF smiles "Must be warrior's intuition. Come on" she tells me, before walking off the balcony.

"W-Wait, what are we doing?" I asked her.

She turns to me "Well, isn't it obvious? We're going to see what this threat looks like and help out when we need to"

I look at IF, then I couldn't help but laugh "Alright, I got it" I walked after her when I felt someone tug on my sleeve.

"W-Wait IF, Garland!" Nepgear? "T-Take me with you two!" Umm, I'm not sure what to say to this.

"Are you sure Gear?" IF asks her.

Nepgear looks at IF and nods her head "Yes, I want to help our sisters!"

"We wanna help too!" the three of us turn around to see the remaining Candidates and Compa walk in. The one who said that was Ram.

"I wanna help. . . Everyone" Rom says.

IF sighs "I'm sorry everyone, but I can only fit three people in my motorcycle" W-Wait, IF has a freaking motorcycle!? "I already asked Garland for his help, and Gear will only keep asking till I said yes. So. yeah" IF scratches her head.

"I'm sorry everyone" I apologized. Why? I'm not sure "Compa, please watch over them. . . Eh?!" I was about to ask Compa when she hugged me!?

"Take care of Iffy and Ge-Ge for me, Ga Ga. And you take care of yourself too" Compa tells me, she sounds like a worried parent. It's kinda funny and cute in a way.

"I. . . I will" I told her. After that, she broke the hug with a faint red tint on her cheeks. Oh no. . . This better not be what I. . .

"Come on Garland, Gear. We have to get moving" IF calls to us. Nepgear runs to where IF is, while I walked. Hey, it still hurts you know.

"Hold down the fort everyone!" I called back, then picked up my pace to meet the two.

In the meantime, Uni gave Compa a look that could be described as "You did not just do that in front of me!?"

* * *

While this was all happening, the Goddesses were all flying as fast as they could towards the last known location of the target. They made it to their destination to see. . .

"Who could do such damage?" Black Heart looks at the scene in front of them in shock. The whole area was littered with small craters, destroyed buildings, and fire.

Green Heart looked on with a pained expression, then ii contorted to anger "Whoever did this to my nation will feel my power!" She started looking around "Where are they now?"

Purple Heart was looking until she saw something that was standing in the flames "I do believe I found our culprit" she points to the figure. It started floating upwards till it was level with the Goddesses.

"So that's the bastard who caused this much destruction?" White Heart says, summoning her axe "you better get your ass ready! Cause I'll be making you a new one!" The rest of the Goddesses followed suite and summoned their respective weapons.

"You will pay for what have done to my Nation!" Green Heart declared, before blasting forward "Take this!" she thrusts her spear forward to have it blocked by an arm cannon "Tsk. **Sylhet Spear!** " She says, flying back then having a spear launch from a glyph. The suit put up a defensive barrier which the attack hit and dispersed both shield and spear.

"I'll knock you into next week!" White Heart flys in at an alarming rate **"Tanzer in Trombe!"** She says, before turning into a spinning top. Her attack made contact and finished it with a slash downwards "How'd you like that?"

The armored suit shuddered, then started to fly off towards the island. It stayed too long and received too much damage, it had to stay with the original plan.

"After it!" Black Heart says, before blasting off after it.

"I will not let you escape!" Green Heart follows after. The other two there followed behind them.

* * *

IF, Nepgear and I made it just as they were leaving. IF revved the engine again and shot forward.

"If I'm gauging their direction right, their heading to the island just off the coast!" IF yells to us.

"Why would they be going to a place like that?!" I asked from my spot in the side car.

"That's what I want to know!" IF says back. We were diving for a bit till we made it to the beach that faced the island. We looked on to find the Goddesses disappearing over the slopes. IF drove forward onto an exposed sand bridge connecting us to the island. Once we made it to the other side, we dismounted the bike and walked from there.

"I. . . I don't like the looks of this place" Nepgear remarks, looking around very worried.

"Come on Gear, pull yourself together" IF told her. She looks over at me, who was currently trying to scan the area with my rifle "Anything out of the ordinary?"

I slid down and shook my head "No, let's keep moving" IF and Nepgear nodded and followed after me. We were walking cautiously for a while now till we came across a giant crater. In the middle of it, the Goddesses were standing with their weapons. Ready to strike at the suite.

"This is where your running ends" Purple Heart tells it.

"Indeed it is" we all heard a voice. We all looked at where it came from, showing us the figure of Arfoire "This is where your running ends CPUs!" she declared smiling, before throwing five red crystals. Four out of the five crystals that were thrown shot to the ground. As this happened, wire-like. . . Tentacles? Wrapped themselves around and hoisted the CPUs up into the air. The fifth crystal suspended itself in midair, which four beams shot out into the ground where the previous four were imbedded.

"Wh-What is this!? My powers being. . . Drained?" I heard Green Heart say.

"Ah hahahaha! This was too easy!" Arfoire laughs "What you're all in is an Anti-Crystal Field. It has cut your links to the Sharicites! Making you powerless!"

"Y-You bitch. . . I'll tear you a new one!" White Heart yells.

"Go ahead and try. You'll be dead before you know it, chu" I heard Warechu say.

My eyes widen _"You'll be dead before you know it"_. No, that can't be. I was shaking, but I couldn't tell if it was from anger or fright. I looked at my weapon before. . .

"NEPTUNE!" Nepgear cries out, standing from our current hiding spot.

"G-Gear!" IF looks at the Candidate in shock.

"N-Nep Jr.? Iffy?" Purple Heart looks at them in shock.

"Garland!?" Green Heart looked in disbelief. Arfoire heard the name drop, then looks to where we were with a wicked grin.

"GPU, commence your attack on your target!" She declares, pointing to. . . Me?

"Yes. . ." The monotone voice said, before blasting forward towards our position.

"Get down!" IF yelled before tackling Nepgear and I to the ground. The GPU blasted past us, crashing into a mound of old machinery.

"Must. . . Attack. . . Soldier" The GPU says, turning back to us. I felt my blood run cold. I was frozen in place from terror. This thing is trying to attack me!? I'm nowhere close to this things caliber! It decided to take this chance to throw a punch at me, which IF blocks.

"Get a hold of yourself Garland!" IF yells at me and I jolt from my current state.

"I-IF, move!" I called, grabbing my weapon like a hammer and swinging it upwards with my jump. IF moves out of the way just in time for me to make contact with the GPU. . . Wait, GPU? Why does that sound familiar? I got lost in that thought process when a certain arm cannon started to glow.

"G-Garland! Watch out!" I heard Nepgear cry out. I shook my head furiously, before looking at Nepgear from my position.

"Huh?" I looked at her, then down to where the arm cannon. . . Was.

 **"Negative Blast. . ."** Billowing from the cannon came a scarlet blast that could be on par with a Master Spark. And I was hit directly with it, getting engulfed.

"AGH!" was all you could here from me over the sound of the blast, which was still going.

"Garland!?" IF looks on in shear terror.

"N-No. . ." Nepgear looks on with tears in her eyes,

"YOU BITCH! Leave him out of this!" White Heart said, before wincing.

Arfoire looks at the trapped CPUs with a malicious grin "Oh yeah? Then what are you going to do about it!? You can't do anything! You're trapped and powerless! And to crush your spirits more, I decided to let my little assistant attack your friend to where he could croak! Which will be happening right before your very eyes!" She got done explaining.

"N-No! You mustn't do this to him!" Black Heart says.

"Oh, but I'm already doing it" Arfoire looks over at the GPU "Forget my previous order to barely spare him" She starts laughing "Turn him into nothing"

"As. . . You. . ." the GPU was about to mutter until something slammed into it, canceling the attack.

I fell to the ground with a heavy thud, my ACUs looking all torn and burnt. IF and Nepgear run to my position.

"G-Garland, are you alright? Speak to me!" IF knelt down, lightly moving my body.

"I'm. . . I'm. . . I'm so sorry!" Nepgear says through tears.

The GPU got back up and was about to attack again before a cloaked figure landed between us.

"I'm really sorry for not arriving sooner" Ch-Chris!? "You two, get Garland out of here! I will distract him while you get away!"

IF looks at him "Who are you? And how do you know Garland?"

"I'm Chris MacDuncan" he says, blocking a punch with his sword "I'm a good acquaintance of his. Now go, I'll tell you more later!" He yells at her, before pushing back the GPU.

"Gear, let's go!" IF tells her, using herself as a crutch to keep me up and starts running as best she could to her waiting bike. Nepgear follows closely behind.

Chris watches as he hears an engine roar to life and fade into the distance "I guess I'll be dealing with you later" he tells the GPU before he heard these lines.

"H-Help. . . Me. . . Please. . ." The voice said, coming from the GPU. Chris looks at it in confusion "I'm. . . Being. . . Contro. . ."

"Get back here, GPU" Arfoire calls before it could finish what it was saying, but Chris looked like he understood the situation.

"This is something they need to know" He said, before running off.

* * *

IF is doing her best to get to the Basilicom as fast and gently as she could, trying not to make my condition worse. Nepgear was behind IF, crying into her back.

"Gear, don't beat yourself up over it. We were way out of our comfort zone when we decided to follow them" IF tried to comfort the girl.

"B-But, Garland is in this state because of me!" Nepgear told her "It's my fault I gave away our position!"

"Gear. . ." IF sighs at her "We're almost there. Hang in there Garland, we're just about there"

* * *

 _ **Authors Notes**_

Now this can't be good. The CPUs are captured and Garland took a blow that's similar to a certain witch's, only on a near-killing level. What's going to happen next? And What will happen to Andrew and Chris respectively? We'll be finding out in the next chapter!

Remember, PM reviews at the moment.


	20. Chapter 20

Gonna save that little skit for the end of the chapter or next chapter, I honestly don't know. I just want to get started.

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19: Recovery! The Plan to Save the CPUs!**_

A recap of last chapter. IF, Nepgear and I went to see what was going on with this threat that was attacking Leanbox. When we dived further in, we saw the Goddesses get captured thanks to a trap Arfoire has placed. Once that happened, the Goddess Patron Unit. . . Yeah, I remember. . . Assaulted us, gravely injuring me with a point blank attack. Now, we are on our way to the Basilicom.

IF sped forward, seeing the Basilicom come into view. She screeched to halt and jumped off her bike "Gear, grab Garland and get him inside!" IF tells Nepgear before running into the Basilicom, throwing the doors open to everyone's surprise.

"I-Iffy? What's wrong?" Compa asked, looking concerned

"Everyone, get a futon out and medical supplies now! Compa, help Gear with Garland!" IF said, before catching her breath.

"Wait, what do you. . ." Uni was about to ask till everyone saw Nepgear walking up, barely carrying. . .

"Ga Ga!?" Compa runs up to Nepgear and I, looking like she saw someone kick a puppy "W-What happened to you!?"

"He's. . . He's unconscious" Nepgear said, choking back more tears.

"We got the futon ready! Bring him here!" Ram says, running in.

"Who would do such a thing. . ." Rom looked scared at my current condition.

Compa and Nepgear both led me to the open futon and laid me on it. Rom and Ram were digging into the first aid kit when Compa walked over and started getting out the right materials.

"I'll heal Ga Ga up in no time" she told them, trying to them reassurance. The twins nod, then step back to where the others were.

Uni looked completely conflicted and pained "How. . . How did this happen to him? How could that happen Noire? Why did it happen to them!?"

Nepgear looked down "I'm sorry. . ." IF sighs at her again "It was my fault Garland is like this. . . I saw our sisters. . . They got captured. And I. . . I didn't know what was going on. I wanted to save them. . . But. . ."

 ***SMACK***

Everyone looked at Nepgear and Uni with shocked looks, which also grabbed Compa's attention. Everything at that moment fell silent.

"Wh-Why. . ." Uni was shaking, her hand throbbing from the slap "Why did that happen? Why did you make that happen to him!?" she looks up, tears falling "Why didn't you help my sister more!?"

"I. . . I. . ." Nepgear held her cheek, failing to talk.

"That's enough you two!" Compa walks up to them with a miffed look "Ga Ga is trying to recover and you're over here arguing when you could be helping"

"Wow Compa, I never thought you had that side of you" IF remarks. Compa looks at her friend and smiles.

"Well, Ga Ga is my dear patient" she said "So i want to try my best to get him up and at 'em to save Nep Nep with us"

IF shakes her head "You do realize that he won't recover in time to help us"

"Actually, there is a way for that" they heard a voice say. The owner of said voice walks into view, taking of the hood of his cloak.

"Hey, you're the one who helped Gear and I!" IF exclaimed.

"Indeed. Anyway. . ." he straightens himself "I am Chris MacDuncan. I'm a Wanderer for the Guild and an acquaintance to Garland here"

"Chrissy huh?" Compa asked from her postion. She's currently trying to heal my burns.

"So, what do you mean there's a way to make him heal faster?" IF asked him.

Chris looked at everyone, then scratched his head "Yeah, that GPU held back. Like, a lot"

Everyone looked at him with confused expressions. The enemy held back? The one who was doing the assault?

"What do mean by that Chris?" IF asked, looking skeptical.

"The move _Negative Blast_ is a severely powerful attack that is condensed dark matter energy used as a weapon" Chris started explaining "From the damage done to Leanbox to the _damage_ Garland took, it was a whole 95% power difference"

"So, does that mean. . ." Uni was about to say.

"The GPU used only a 5% output of power when attacking him. It must've taken a lot of skill to make those burns look real and make Garland pass out" Chris said, taking a deep breath "So basically, all Garland needs to do is rest and he will be a-okay"

This lifted the spirits of the group. And when I mean that, I meant that Uni and Compa hugged my at the same time in relief. But, the two looked at each other with a little lightning between them.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" Uni asked.

"I should ask you the same thing" Compa said.

"Alright ladies, you can hug him later" IF walks up to us sighing "Right now, we got some Goddesses to save"

Everyone nodded, then the CPU Candidates looked down. Each one sharing a face of unease and uncertainty.

"Hey you four, what's wrong?" Chris asked, looking at the sisters.

"H-How are we going to even do this?" Uni asked.

"Yeah, if our big sister Blanc got defeated so easily, how are we going to do anything?" Ram added in.

"Uh huh. . . How will we. . ." Rom looks down, saddened.

"You know. . ." Everyone present jumped at the sudden voice, besides Chris, IF, and Compa "You girls need to be more confident in yourselves" The Candidates turn around to see me kneeling in the futon, giving them a grin "Yeah, I'm talking to you four" I said, jokingly. What came next was a stockpile attack from the Candidates "O-Ow. . ."

"Garland, you big dummy! How could you make us worry like that!?" Ram scolds me.

"I was so scared. . . Mister Garland" Rom said, crying. I couldn't help but laugh at the twins.

"I'm sorry Garland! You wouldn't be like this if I didn't give us away!" Nepgear. . .

"It's fine Nepgear, I'm still kicking aren't I?" I told her.

". . ." I looked at Uni who was quiet at the time, shaking.

"Hey Uni, are you oka. . ." I was about to ask when she just planted another flipping kiss on me! This got a gasp out of her fellow Candidates, a whistle from Chris, and and scowl from a certain nurse.

Uni broke the kiss, then turns red "You idiot, don't you ever scare me like that again. . . That's twice now. . ."

"Wow Garland, you made quite the catch there" He said, grinning.

"No fair Uni, you dummy! You just can't go kissing our brother like that!" Ram exclaimed. Wh-What the hell? B-Brother!?

"Uh huh. . ." Rom nods in agreement.

Nepgear watched this all unfold, then started giggling. This got our attention.

"Miss Nepgear. . . What's so funny?" Rom asked, looking confused.

"G-Goodness, I'm sorry everyone. . . It's just" Nepgear was saying before taking a deep breath "I feel now, what Garland said is true" The other three gave her puzzled looks.

"And you got that from what is happening now?" Uni asked.

"Yes" Nepgear said, calming down "But. . . How will we go about doing that?"

"Hmm. . ." I put on a thinking face, then held a finger up "Oh, I have an idea!"

As I was about to explain my idea to the Candidates IF, Compa, and Chris were standing a ways away. IF looked satisfied at the event that took place.

"This puts me at ease knowing Garland was in no real danger. It gave me quite the scare though" she said, sighing.

Chris is seen leaning on a wall. He kicks off it, then faces the two females "I have to also say this. If that GPU had no control over himself then, Garland probably wouldn't be here. Or he would, but in much worse condition"

Compa, who was looking at the group of Candidates and the soldier with a longing look turns to IF and Chris "Hey, can I ask you something Iffy, Chrissy?" Both of them look towards the nurse.

"Huh, what is it Compa?" IF asks.

"Sure, go right ahead. But we'll need to make this quick" Chris says.

"Alrighty. Umm, well. . ." Compa hesitates, then breathes in "I don't know how I should say this to him. . ."

"What, like how you like him Compa?" IF guesses, who's more than sure about it.

Chris on the other hand, raises an eyebrow "Really? I didn't take you the type to be interested in that"

"Y-Yeah, I like Ga Ga. . ." Compa says, looking a little downcast "But you should already know the situation with him and Uni. . ."

Chris holds up a hand "I got intel on that, but here's a question. Has he accepted those feelings for her?"

"Not that I know of, I think" IF says, scratching her head "I'm not that diverse in that category, or their current status"

Compa then asked a character-breaking question "Well, do you think I stand a chance?" If IF was drinking something right now, she would've either choked on or spat it out, while Chris slipped on an invisible banana.

"C-Compa!? I may have known you for a long time, but that's something I never thought I would hear from you!" IF looks at her surprised.

Chris got up from his position, rubbing his head "Did I really just fall over anime style?"

 **"Yup, you did! Muahahahaha!"**

"W-Well. . ." Compa is seen fidgeting in place "What do you think?"

Chris shook off his pain, then looked at her "I say he's fair game if he hasn't made a decision"

IF looks at him with a raised eyebrow "Are you sure about that?"

"Well, from the fragmented memory I seem to have. . ." Chris rubs his chin "I accepted two peoples hearts and they were fine with me having them both as girlfriends"

"I don't think the author was trying to go for the 'harem story', but I guess it was inevitable either way" IF shrugs.

 **"IF, I swear you're breaking the fourth wall more than Neptune as of now. . ."**

"Well, do you blame me for it?" IF asked.

 **"Just get back on track! You guys need to train the Candidates to kick ass! Damn, to think Plutia and Nep interact with me enough in the notes. . ."**

"Okay, okay" IF shakes her head "So, what's Garland talking to Gear and them about"

". . . So with Vert's newest hardware, we can get not only your power but also your confidence up in the process" I got done explaining off-screen.

"I guess it was the same thing AI-AI was saying" Compa said.

 **"God damn it! Yakumo is going to freaking have my ass if you all keep this fourth wall breaking up!"**

 **"Or me~"**

 **"Huh? W-Wait. . . Iris! N-No, stay ba. . . GYAAAH!"** after that, everything went silent on the author's end.

"I don't know why, but I just felt a chill run down my spine. . ." I said "Anyway, what do you all think everyone?"

"I say we go for it!" Ram exclaimed.

"Uh huh. . . You're so smart Mister Garland" Rom says.

"Awesome! Now, let's. . . Guh. . ." I tried getting up only to fall to one knee "How he was able to hold back that much power and make me feel like this, I will never know. . ."

"Here Ga Ga. . ." Compa walks over and helps me up, making herself into a crutch.

"Heh, thank you Compa. Anyway. . ." I cleared my throat "Here is my plan. Since the Candidates haven't really been in a lot of action, we will use Vert's 'Video Game Simulator' and have them hone their attacks and skills"

"That is a good idea and all, but. . ." IF started saying "We don't know how long Nep and them will survive"

I looked at IF, then grinned "That's where we come in. You, Chris, Compa and I will help them out" The three humans looked at me with somewhat confused looks "Follow me to the Living area everyone" I motioned Compa to lead me to where the hardware was currently with everyone in tow. Once we all made it, I went over to the device and pressed a button.

As the scene began to change to a meadow, Nepgear asked "Umm Garland, what is your idea to help us?"

I look at Nepgear "Well, isn't it obvious. . ." At this point IF, Compa, and Chris got the message and came to my side with their weapons ready. I summoned my rifle "We will be your opponents along with being your teachers"

"Huh!?" The Candidates said at once.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

"Ehheheheheheh~ Soooo, did everyone enjoy this chapter?" Plutia asked.

"I. . . I never felt so. . ." AIYF looked downcast.

"Whoa! Swiggity Swooty, Sadie's coming for your booty! And she already did!" Neptune exclaims.

"You're not helping! M-My body was definitely not ready. . ."

"Heehee. Anywaaay, we'll see you all neeext time~!" Plutia says, waving lazily.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hiii again, everyone~!" Plutia says, bowing "I'm here with BIIIIG news!" she says this part while stretching out her arms trying to emphasize how big it is "Sooo, this story will soon be nearing it's end. . . " She looks saddened, then perks up "BUUUT! It will continue into. . ." she was about to say till AIYF covered her mouth.

"Whoa there Plutia! We can't spoil anything for them yet!"

"Oh yeeeaaah~ I forgot" She smiles sleepily.

"Let's just get started with the chapter. . ."

"W-Wait! I didn't get any screen time!" Neptune yells.

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20: Training Time! Let the Rescue Commence!**_

The Candidates were no less than shocked after what I said. They just stood there looking at us, not wanting to believe they heard that.

"Y-You can't be serious Garland! I can't face you, especially like this" Uni said, looking distressed.

I sigh "Look Uni, I know how you feel. But this is for your own good. If you faced off against us instead of mobs, you'll be able to learn much quicker and become much stronger and confident with this"

"Ah, I see. Have them learn from people with fighting experience isn't a bad idea. I honestly didn't think you would come up with that" IF says, nodding.

"Well, if he says this will help us. . . Then let's show them what we're made of Rom!" Ram exclaims, summoning her staff.

"Uh huh. . ." Rom says sheepishly, also summoning her own weapon of choice.

"Umm, goodness. . . If you're really sure about it Garland. . ." Nepgear looks hesitant, but brings out her Beam Saber "Then I will try my best!"

I nodded to the sisters, then looked at my teammates "Alright, then here are the grounds! You must defeat all four of us by honing your skills and unlocking your true powers!" I readied my rifle "Don't hesitate for a second, because we won't hold anything back!" Everyone took up a battle stance, waiting for my signal to go. I raised my rifle into the air, pointing the barrel skyward and pulled the trigger "GO!" And the fight commenced.

"Rom, Ram! back me up!" Nepgear calls back, running forward.

"I got you Gear!" IF runs up on Nepgear and they both clash weapons. They separated for a brief second then started clashing, blocking or intercepting slashes "You're pretty good Gear, I didn't expect you to react this fast. But. . ." IF pushes Nepgear back then somersaults backwards, to show Compa and I pointing our respective weapons at the Planeptune Candidate.

"Now Compa!" I yelled, firing off a couple rounds.

"Yessy!" Compa nods, and somehow shooting the liquid at Nepgear like it were bullets. Nepgear didn't have time to react.

"N-No!"

 **"Ice Coffin!"** After that command, ice stalagmites appeared in front of her and absorbed the attacks. This was all thanks to Rom, who saw this unfold.

"R-Rom!" Nepgear looks at her relieved when. . .

"Don't take your eyes off your enemy! They will use this opportunity to strike!" Chris runs up, readying Rakari to strike till he felt a shot hit it. He stops his advance to see Uni pointing her weapon at him.

"I don't think so!" Uni kept firing off, making Chris back peddle away.

I'm watching all this unfold "They're starting to get the hang of things" I look down to see Meta looking at me with a look I've never seen before "What is it boy?" Compa also takes notice of this.

"Dogoo Dogoooo" Meta says, bobbing up and down "Dog Dog, Dooogoooooo!"

I looked at him surprised "Do you think that will seriously work?" I asked him, which he answeres with a nod. Compa looks at us confused.

"Umm, Ga Ga. What is Meta saying?" She asks me, still firing.

"He's saying something close to _'Let's combine!'_ Or something like that. . ." I scratch my head with my left hand "But I don't really get. . ." Before I could finish, I saw Meta glow, then expand to where he was. . . Engulfing me!? "Wh-Whoa boy! Down!" But it was too late as we were both covered in light. This got everyone's attention.

"What the goodness?" Nepgear asked.

"Hey, what's going on?" Uni looks over. As that last question was asked, the light died down showing me again. But something felt off.

"Umm, I feel kinda weird. . ." I said, shaking off the dizziness. I looked at everyone to find them looking at me "Is there something on my face?"

"There's more to that than you think, dude" Chris says "Take a look at yourself"

I look around confused "I don't see a mirror anywhere near here"

"Here Garland, I have a pocket mirror you can use. . ." IF says, pulling out and opening said object. I took a peak and nearly jumped out of my skin. . . Or armor?

"Wh-What the hell!? Did Meta just. . . Become a completely different thing!?" The way the armor looked kinda reminds me of a mix between a knight's and soldier's attire. The shoulder armor looked like it was floating somewhat away from myself, my arms and legs were covered by mech-like gauntlets and metal-like combat boots. But the one thing that piqued my interest were the pair of "wings" I seemed to have gained. To make it short and sweet, they looked like a fighter jets with the turbines on them. And just like the shoulder armor, the wings were floating a bit away from me. And the headgear. . . Looked like a helmet with a Dogoo face on it. . .

"Wow Ga Ga, I didn't know Meta could do tricks!" Compa compliments.

"Dogoo~!"

"I. . . Didn't know either" I said, still looking at my new armor.

Chris whistled to get our attention "Yo! Why not try out that suit of yours! We are kinda on a short schedule here"

"He does have a point, let's go all out now" IF says, having a small grin.

"Okay Iffy!" Compa shook off her surprise and got ready.

I grabbed my rifle and was about to aim when a metallic goo engulfs it, changing it to a design that reminds me of those uber hi-tech assault rifles "Dang, this looks spiffy" I Got into my previous position "Let's finish strong!" And we once more continued our battle.

Nepgear got into another fight with Chris "I'll show you my sword dance. . . **Mirage Dance!** " She blurred out off existence for a millisecond before trying to do a series of slashes on Chris. But, he had other plans

 **"Shadow Darkness Blade!"** Chris declared. With this, Rakari's blade bursts with the auras of darkness "YAH!" Both of them collided blades.

"I. . . Will not lose!" Nepgear says, struggling against the attack.

"Keep that determination up, and you'll surely overcome anything" Chris remarked before he felt Nepgear's blade gaining the upper hand "Guh, there's the. . . Whoa!" Nepgear switched her grip on her sword, allowing Rakari to slip off the blade and leaving him open.

"Rom, Ram! Now!" She yells back before ducking under a giant slab of ice that slams into Chris, sending him skidding back a few feet "Yeah, we did it!"

"Nepgear, look out!" Uni yells to Nepgear. Nepgear looks confused but moved. She felt a few shots graze past her.

"Damn, and I was close too" I said, reloading.

"That was impressive Ga Ga! You almost got Ge Ge!" Compa says.

"Yeah. . . Whoa there!" I spun Compa behind me to see a few shots fly past where she stood. A visor came down in front of my eyes and started gauging everything on the battlefield "Uni was close that time too"

Compa looks at me "You're just as impressive as Nep Nep when she first turned into her Goddess form" she says, turning kinda red.

"Garland, Compa! Cover me!" IF calls to us, before running up on the twins **"Demon Flames"**

"R-Ram. . . Watch out!" Rom pushes her sister out of the way before a pillar of fire engulfed her.

"One for one now" IF says, getting her Qatars out.

"You big dummy! No one hurts Rom!" Ram yells running up on IF and swings down her staff, that gets blocked by IF's weapons.

"Bad idea kiddo" Ram hears a voice that doesn't sound like IF's. She looks behind herself to see me holding my weapon at her.

"Don't even think about it Garland!" Crap, I nearly forgot about Uni. Before I could turn around, I heard her rifle go off.

"Ga Ga, I'll get you. . . KYAAH!" I did not just see Compa throw herself in front of those shots for me! She fell over just like Chris and Rom before her.

"IF, I'm changing my fighting position" I said, changing my grip on the weapon to where I was holding it for close-quarters combat "Take care of Ram" I said before blasting towards Uni.

"U-Uni, Garland's coming up on you fast!" Nepgear calls to her, running to Uni's side.

"Too slow!" I was in front of Uni jabbing and slashing at her while she tried parrying all my attacks.

"N-Nepgear, help me! I don't think I can hold for much longer!" Uni says, struggling against the assault.

"Don't worry, I got. . ."

"No, I got you Gear!" IF runs up on Nepgear.

"I-IF!?" Nepgear skids to a halt "But, how did. . ." She looks where IF and Ram were to find Ram on the ground "You bested Ram!?"

"Well, she wasn't that easy" IF lets out a deep breath "But, she should've stuck back with Uni"

"Yah!" Both look back to see Uni trying to gain distance from me "Eat this, **EX Multi Blaster!** " A powerful beam blasts out of her rifle

I felt a burning sensation inside me, like one where you remember an original move you created for a character of yours "Time to let this move be known. . ." The barrel of my rifle started glowing like fire **"Pyro Inferno!"** and a pillar of condensed fire billows out of my barrel, slamming into the other attack.

"What the goodness!?" Nepgear looks at the two attacks "I didn't know Garland could do that!"

IF whistled "Kinda reminds me of _Demon Flames_ in a way, but more condensed and. . . Powerful? I'm not quite sure. But it's strong alright"

The two attacks kept pushing the other back, trying to show who's the most powerful. Until the inevitable was shown.

"D-Damn it. . ." I said, struggling to keep my stance. Uni's attack started overtaking mine, slowly inching towards me.

"Time to put my all into this last push!" Uni tightens her stance, and the blast completely overtook _Pyro Inferno_.

"M-Meta, get off!" I made Meta go back to normal before throwing him away from the blast. It wasn't too long after that when the blast engulfed me.

"Uni, that's enough!" IF calls to her "We concede. You guys showed us you're more than capable!" With that said, Uni cuts off the attack.

"I'm sorry. . . I got carried away. . ." Uni says, lowering her gun then running to me with a worried expression "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. . . Kinda" I said wincing while standing up "Damn, you held back nothing. . ."

"So, we lost huh?" We heard Chris say. We looked back to see everyone who was defeated back up on their feet. Compa was doing the healing.

"Yeah, we did" IF says, sighing "Congrats you four. You showed me you got it in you"

I smiled at IF's comment "Yup, I agree. Just don't lose sight of yourselves and watch each others backs, got it?"

Nepgear looks at IF and I and nods "Of course, I will not forget what you all have done for us"

"Yeah, I was feel Rom and I can do this!" Ram says, giving a huge grin.

"Uh huh. . ." Rom nods in agreement "I feel. . . Strong"

"I. . ." Uni looks away "I'm not sure if I can say the same. . ."

"Don't say that Uni" I told her "You showed me you have the will to fight. Besides. . ." I felt my knees give way from forcing myself to stand "You got everyone here backing you up. Have faith, got it?"

Uni looks at me, then smiles "A-Alright, I'll believe in everyone"

"Well, now that this is all over with. . ." Chris spoke up "I believe it's time to save some Goddesses"

"Yeah, we should" IF says, heading to the 'Simulator' and deactivating it. After that, everyone got themselves ready.

"Is everyone ready to go?" IF asks everyone. They all nod "Alright, let's head out"

"Hold up!" I called to them. They all look back to see me leaning against the wall with my weapon "I'm coming too" They all just looked at me with sad expressions.

"G-Ga Ga. . ." Compa says, walking up to me, IF had an idea what was about to happen "Please listen to me" I look at her, then slowly nod "Please stay here and wait for us. I don't want to see you like that again, even if that was fake. . ." She looks down.

"Compa. . ." I wore a conflicted look on my face, then sigh "I-I'm sorry, I will do as you ask. . ."

"G-Good. And Ga Ga. . ." Compa goes quiet, fidgeting.

"Yeah? What is. . ." Was all I could get out when. . . Oh. . . My. . . Gawd!? Compa kissed me!? What the hell!? Damn it!

"I. . . I really like you Ga Ga. . . And I already know about what she did" Compa said. I look over at the rest, who wore shocked expressions. Well, except Uni who wore a fierce glare "But, I wanted to let you know before we head off" Her face is red now

"C-Compa. . ." I looked at her shocked, then noticed Uni stomping over to us.

"What do you think you're doing to him!?" Uni asked angrily.

Compa looks at her "I'm telling Ga Ga how I felt"

Chris looked on with a hard-to-read look _"Almost feels like that one memory"_ He steps forward "Hey you two. . ." Compa and Uni turned their heads to him "How about this, why not give him time to think about this. When we come back with the Goddesses, let him give you his honest answer" The two looked at him, then at each, then to me, then back to Chris.

"Alright, I will respect that. . ." Uni said, not looking pleased.

"I will go with that. Saving Nep Nep is our mission right now" Compa says.

"If everything is all figured out. . ." IF spoke up "We have to leave" Everyone who was leaving nods and walks to the door.

"U-Umm, come back everyone!" I called to them, getting waves and thumbs up of all things. I waited for the doors to close to kneel "Ugh, what the hell. . ."

"Dogoooo~" Meta says with that same little smirk.

"N-Not now Meta. . . I have a lot of things to think about. . ." I said, looking sad "Don't get me wrong, I feel very honored that Uni and Compa like me. . . But, I don't want to choose one then break the other's heart. . ."

"Dogoo. . ." Meta bobs over to me and nuzzles my leg.

"If I may make a suggestion. . ." My head snaps up to see Chris standing there "Why not choose both?"

I looked at him like he was crazy "Wh-What do you mean by that!?"

"Well, let me share you something" He said, taking out an earpiece "I've been in contact with the one known as Histoire, and told me all about another dimension's version of me" I looked wide eyed "And it appears that Neptune and Noire accepted the fact that I, or my other self couldn't choose one over the other"

"R-Really?" I asked, looking at him shocked. He nods.

"Yes. And the GPU, his name is Andrew McIntosh. In his dimension, he links to the Goddesses and gains their powers. Like his own being links with said Goddess and her Sharicite" I heard Histoire's voice. I looked behind Chris to see Histoire float into view "Hello Garland"

"H-Histoire!?" I exclaimed "What are you doing here"

"I'm here to let you know a few things" She clears her throat "The one known as Tamazaki has for one thing, fallen in combat" I looked worried.

"H-Huh? Why are you telling me this now!? Is there anyway to help him!?" I asked "Because now, I feel like we helped him once!"

"I'm afraid not, at the moment. His predecessor is going to awaken to his powers soon though, so all he needs is your faith" Histoire says. I decide to nod "And in Chris's dimension, he is a CPU known as Sage Heart"

"What!?" I looked a Chris, he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah. . . I didn't know that. But, I am a human here. So no need for anything" He said.

"Garland. . ." I heard Histoire say. I turn to her "I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but I feel you should go and help them. But, you already made that resolve before I ever showed up I believe" She grins.

I let out a sigh "Yeah, you're right. I was going to wait a bit before tailing them"

"Well, I won't stop you dude" Chris says "I better head back to them. I kinda lied and said I left something behind. They are probably almost there by now, so I'll keep quiet about you Garland" He says before running out of the Basilicom, leaving Histoire and I alone.

"Well Garland, I believe it is time for you to go" She tells me "Please bring back everyone"

I look at Histoire and give her a grin "You got it. As a soldier, I will not stop until everyone is back here safe and sound" I left to my room to get on a new pair of ACUs. I walked back to where the Oracle was "Alright, wish me luck Histoire" I sling my weapon over my shoulder, and walk out.

"Do your best Garland" Histoire waves "I hope they all come back safe. . ."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

"Ah, anooother confession~!" Plutia says happily.

Ugh, I seriously can't believe I did that. . . All that aside, Histoire did spill the beans to Chris. But, this Chris is a human. Andrew in this dimension has more control over his powers somehow than his actual counterpart. And yes, i made the reference to the chapter in "Rise of an APL" where Garland helps out Tamazaki.

"And coming next chapter, the biggest and most mind-blowing fight ever!" Neptune screams.

H-Hey! Don't go saying that! I'm still not that good at writing, Neptune! But, I do have things planned for the upcoming fight. So keep your eyes peeled for it. Next chapter might be longer than the rest, so it might take a while. Oh yes, which also means that the next chapter is going to be either the second to last or third to last chatper till this story is finished.

"Ah, that's too baaad. . ." Plutia remarks sadly.

But, I have plans. Big plans. What is it, find out in the near future. Take care everyone!


	22. Chapter 21a

"It's about time! It's about space! Better watch out or I'll Nep your face!" Neptune sings, wearing a pair of black headphones.

"Really Neptune?" AIYF says, giving her the 'You serious bro?' look.

"Heeheehee, Neppy looks sooo happy~" Plutia giggles "Oh yeah. . . Have you checked your inbooox and reviews yeeet?"

"No, not yet. That pulled hamstring kept my mind off things here sadly. Now. . . Let's see. . ." AIYF goes to the computer and opens up Fanfiction "Oh, You Never Knows. I know about this guy"

"Reeeaaally?"

Yeah. Hmm, while I'm here and all. How about I answer at least some reviews. Sorry for being out for so long. I recently got a leg injury, a pulled hamstring. And well, it was excruciating! I wanted to get this chapter out sooner, but the pain my leg was distracting me from my goal. But anyway, the final boss battle is upon our cast, and I hope you all like what I have in store!

Now, onto our little friend. You never Knows, it is kinda cool what you got going on, and don't hold anything against what I'm about to say, really. But don't any of you find it kinda disrespectful if someone forcibly changes your story within a comment or review, like shooting Plutia with an Anti-Crystal bullet with poison, or kidnapping a key character? Unless you're cool with it and talked it over, keep it going. I'm just voicing my opinion here. To be honest YNK, I was hoping you woudn't find this out since I've read what you've been posting as reviews. The reason why my answer has changed than what is was in the PMs is because I was thinking about things after you contacted me. But on another note, if you're doing your own fanfiction doing these assassination, go for it. Just don't be doing that in someone's reviews alright? I have a feeling that some of our friends here might be a little miffed about it. But please keep talking to me, just be sure you know what you're doing from now on. The last thing I want to see are people wanting you banned or whatever.

"So, now that the giant wall of text is said and done with. Let's get started"

"Never gonna Nep you up, never gonna Nep you dooown~!"

"Shut up Neptune!"

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 21a: The Fight for Gamindustri's Fate! Part 1: Enter PFC Garland! (PS: Mistype in Christmas special, Compa and IF are the same age as Garland)_**

We join Nepgear and the rest of the group waiting near the sand bridge connecting the beach with the island. Nepgear was on IF's bike with her, sitting on idle. And Compa was in a car with the rest of the Candidates.

"I wonder what's holding Chrissie" Compa says, looking a bit nervous.

"He said he forgot something, so it shouldn't take him too long" IF tells her friend.

"Sorry for the wait!" They all look behind them to find Chris jogging up to them "It took longer than I thought"

"Oh no, it's alright. I just hope you got what you were looking for" Nepgear tells him as he jumped into Compa's car.

"Yeah. . . I did" He said then brought out _Rakari_ "Let's go, they're waiting for us"

IF nods in confirmation, then fired up her bike "Alright everyone, let's go. Hold on Gear" And with that, they rocket off towards the island with Compa in tow. The approach was a bit slower now from the water rising, but they made it nonetheless. Once there, they all exited their respective vehicles and made their way further onto the island. IF runs ahead, doing her best to stay out of sight and see what lied in wait "The coast is clear, come on" she signaled to them all to move forward.

"I don't like this. . ." Uni speaks up "It's too quiet here. Wouldn't the enemy have guards posted or something if they're expecting us to save our sisters"

"Yeah, it's weird. I was hoping we could bash some baddies!" Ram says

"I don't like it here. . ." Rom says, hugging her staff.

"Stay vigilant everyone" Chris is looking around slowly till he saw a pile move, then out popped a bunch of R-4s and Bots "Everyone, enemy contact!"

* * *

Meanwhile where the CPUs are, Arfoire, Warechu, Andrew, and the newly arrived Linda are watching the battle commence through a monitor. Warechu was the one manning it.

"The traps have been activated, chu" Warechu says.

"Hahaha, perfect. Let's see them withstand our wave of machines!" Arfoire laughs in satisfaction at the fight. The CPUs who are now in there human forms, watch with their hearts in their throats while a pool of black water was slowly rising below them.

"Rom. . . Ram, what are you doing!? You need to leave!" Blanc says out loud, knowing they can't here her.

"Uni. . ." Noire looks distressed.

"My dear Nepgear, please don't do this to your older sister. I'll worry"

Neptune looks on at the battle, seeing that all her friends, excluding one but adding one were there "Iffy, Compa, Nep Jr. You can do it. I know you can"

Andrew looks on with a look of guilt on his face ". . ."

* * *

We join me making my way through the barren streets of Leanbox, trying my best to there as quickly as I could. I unsling my weapon and started running with Meta holding onto my shoulder.

"Sheesh, Chris must be fast if he's with them now" I said "but, I have to get there, and quick"

"Dogoo!" Meta turns around on my shoulder and barks at something behind me.

On instinct, I whipped around with my weapon raised to be met with the tip of a sword near my and to notice it a woman behind said weapon "Who are you, and why did you sneak up on me? I could've fired"

The female studies my features, then went wide-eyed "Hey, aren't you that soldier who saved White Heart's sisters? You are!" She didn't even wait for an answer, but she at least got the sword out of my face "My apologies, I couldn't tell if you were an enemy or an ally. By the way, I'm Falcom. And I'm an Adventurer"

It was my turn to go wide-eyed "Wait, Falcom!? No way, I thought you never made it to Leanbox on your attempts"

"Eh heheh, I kinda lucked out this time" the red-head smiles, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, that's at least good to hear. Oh, And I'm Private First Class Garland. It's a pleasure to meet you" I said, extending a hand. She grasps it in a handshake.

"The pleasures all mine. So, what were you doing just now with your companion there?" Falcom asks.

"Oh yeah! I'm suppose to be on my way to help free the CPUs!" I yell in realization, then spun around and started running in the direction where everyone went. I wasn't paying much attention to everything till I felt someone running beside me. I turn my head to the side to see Falcom with me "Falcom? Why are you following me?"

"Well. . ." She puts a finger under her chin to think "I'm sorta acquainted with them myself. And once I heard you say they are currenntly held captive, I just had to give you a helping hand" Falcom says, getting done with explaining.

I look at her for a minute then grin "Well then, let's go save the CPUs!" And with that said, Falcom and I run off as fast as we could.

* * *

Back on the island, the Candidates and the humans were still fighting the horde of machines. But luckily, they were holding them off pretty well. Once it felt like it was all over, a Panzer springs up from the ground pointing its turrets at them.

"There was one more!?" Nepgear looks at the mech looming over them.

"Come on, that enemy is the last of them! Let's finish it off quickly" IF says, charging forward with Chris in tow.

"Guh, this is getting out of hand!" Uni yells, firing off a couple shots.

" **Ice Coffin!** " Rom and Ram called in sync, which encased one of the Panzer's leg in ice, making it immobile. The machine tried breaking free, but to no avail.

"Now's our chance, **Soul Combination!** " IF calls out, doing a series of slashes and kicks.

" **May divine lightning reign upon you!** **Rakari's Fury** **!** " Chris declares, holding _Rakari_ up in the air which got struck by lightning. He slashes downward, not only hitting the Panzer with a lightning infused slash, but a bolt of blue lightning crashes down upon the machine with a thunderous boom. The machine starts to shudder after the devastating amount of damage it received.

"I will deal the final blow. . ." they all heard a voice say till they look up and see Falcom. . . Free-falling? " **Magic Sword Sorarian!** " They watched as her sword changed shape and color, becoming a light blue blade that pierced right through the Panzer. When Falcom came out of the bottom of it, she dashes to safetly before it exploded into data "Whew, that was exhilarating"

"F-Falcom!? What are you doing here?" Nepgear asks the Adventurer.

Falcom scratched her head "Well, when I went to Planeptune's Basilicom, you and your sister weren't there. So I asked a staff member and they said you would be here in Leanbox"

"Wow, it's so cool to see you again Falcom!" Nepgear says with a smile "But, how did you get here? Don't you have bad luck with sailing?"

"I would like to know that myself, to be honest" She says, rubbing her head then straightened herself up "Casting the greetings aside, don't we have to save your sister, Nepgear?"

"Oh my goodness, yes! Let's go everybody!" Nepgear tells everyone, running ahead.

"Hey Nepgear! Don't go too far ahead! We don't know what will be held in store for us!" Uni calls to her.

* * *

We go back to where the CPUs and Arfoire are and she doesn't look too impressed.

"Grrr. . . Those brats, we underestimated them. Hey rat, activate more bots!" Arfoire says to Warechu.

Warechu answers with a huff "We're all out of monsters and machines to use you old hag, chu!"

"Heh. . ." Andrew says "You greatly. . . Underestimated them. . ." Arfoire looks at him with a glare.

"Did I give you permission to speak!?" Arfoire yells at the GPU, sending a magenta-colored shock-wave through him "But, I guess it won't matter for long if you speak or not" She then smiles at the current state of the CPUs, seeing that the black water has risen quite a bit "Because before too long, their powers will be mine!"

Linda looks at Arfoire, then towards the direction where Nepgear and them were coming in ". . ."

* * *

While all this was happening, I decided to sneak my way onto the island. From all the noise earlier that has died down, everyone defeated whatever they were facing. Oh, and if you're wondering how Falcom did that. I used Meta to launch her up into the air at her request, pretty badass entrance though. I looked around to see all the scrap metal laying about from the battle before.

"Dogoo~" Meta starts jumping around eating the scraps, then jumps back to me satisfied.

"You little numb-nut. But, I can see you grew a little more powerful" I took a deep breath "Alright Meta, I have a plan on how we will enter the fight"

"Dogoooo~!" Meta says, then gets close so i could whisper to him. Why, I don't know.

* * *

"Th-They're here, chu!" Warechu declares, looking at the monitor. Arfoire and the other two look over at the opposite side of the crater to find Nepgear with everyone.

"Hah. . . Hah. . . Neptune! I've come to rescue you!" Nepgear shouts.

"Nep Jr. I knew you could do it" Neptune says from her position.

"Don't worry you guys, we'll get you out of there!" IF calls out to the CPUs.

"Hah, get them out? How? They are encased in an Anti-Crystal Field, slowly losing their powers. And soon. . . Heh" Arfoire scoffs "I shouldn't say, it'll ruin the surprise"

"I will not allow you to hurt the CPUs any further!" Falcom says, bringing out her sword _Dragon Slayer_.

Chris looks over at Arfoire's side to see Andrew standing there "We meet again, GPU"

"Alright! Enough talk!" Arfoire declares suddenly "Now that you're all here. . . Well, excluding a corpse. . ." she snickers "I think it is time to let you all see what it's like to go against me!" she summons a staff-like scythe and flies forward with the other three trailing behind her.

"I. . . I will not lose faith!" Nepgear says, before running forward with everyone else following after.

"Leave the GPU to me guys!" Chris calls to everyone, then clashes with Andrew. After that, Falcom crossed weapons with Linda, IF and Compa went to try and break the CPUs out only to have to fight Warechu, and the Candidates went after Arfoire.

While this all was happening, the currently restraint CPUs look on with faith, but also a bit of worry.

"Do you think they can do it?" Blanc asks.

"I sadly have nothing to say for the matter" Vert says.

"I'm sure they can. . . If Garly was here, he would kick that old lady's butt in no time with Nep Jr. backing him up!" Neptune declares, to earn a sad sigh from Noire.

"But remember. . . He was killed by that blast when they first arrived. . ." She said, looking down. The others looked at Noire.

"Ah come on, can't you do better than that?" They heard Arfoire say. They looked up to see Nepgear getting overpowered along with Rom, Ram, and Uni.

"Kyaah!" Nepgear yelps, getting launched a couple feet from one of Arfoire's attacks.

"Miss Nepgear. . .!"

"You dummy, don't hurt Nepgear!" Ram says "Let's go Rom!"

"Uh huh. . ." Rom nods, then the twins pointed their staffs forward " **Ice Coffin!** "

The attack hits its mark, encasing Arfoire in ice. But it didn't hold long, since she broke out of it "You call that an attack? Here, I'll show you an attack!" Arfoire announces, chucking a fireball at the twins. It exploded in front of them, making the shock of the blast sending them flying a bit. She was about to fire another attack when she felt a bullet hit her. She looks over to see Uni with her weapon's barrel smoking and smirks "Heh, too easy"

"Wh-What? My attack did nothing. . . Huh?" Uni didn't have a chance to react when she saw a magenta beam flying at her, it detonated a foot away from her, sending her flying as well.

* * *

While this was happening, Chris and Andrew were throwing blows at each other, or slashes and shots. If someone was watching their fight really closely, you would notice that Chris was slowly leading the GPU to a certain area of the island.

"You know, for wearing that armored suit, you're pretty fast at reacting" Chris says, parrying a punch from the arm cannon.

". . ." Andrew didn't say anything, he only kept attacking.

Chris looks around himself to notice that they were out of sight from the fight "Alright, this is perfect!" Chris goes for a kick which was blocked by Andrew putting his arms up, then kicks off of them back flipping away "Hey, you here man?" He asks loudly.

"Yup" I come out from behind a pile of scrap metal, while Meta comes out chewing on a piece "Meta! You ruined our moment!" I yelled, then sighed "Well, hey there. I have to thank you for doing that"

". . . It. . . Was nothing" Andrew finally got out. I could tell just by looking at him that he was fighting for control "But. . . I'm not sure. . . How long I can. . . Hold this"

"Don't worry" I said, holding my rifle "We'll free you from Arfoire's control"

Chris puts on a fighting stance "I second that"

Andrew slowly nods "You two. . . Will need to hurry. . . The Goddesses. . ."

"Don't have much time left?" I finished for him, which was answered by another nod "Right. Alright Chris, let's get him free then do the same for everyone else"

 _ **[Battle Start!]**_

Chris ran in first for an attack " **Shadow Darkness Blade** " he declares, slashing down with the dark aura-decorated _Rakari_.

Andrew glides backward to get away from the attack, but got followed " **Negative. . . Blast** " He points his cannon at Chris and was about to fire when he noticed mu weapon glowing grey.

" **Metal Slugger!** " I shouted, firing off the giant Metal Dogoo shotgun round. It collided with the emerging attack and detonates, making the GPU glide back with a slightly damaged arm cannon.

"Guh. . ." Chris and I looked at Andrew to notice a magenta mist was escaping from him then disappearing "I. . . I think it's working!" At least not having to much troubling talking now "K-Keep it up!"

"Right!" Chris and I saw at the same time.

"Chris, I'm going in!" I said, before running up onto Andrew.

"W-Wait, what are you. . ." Chris was about to say before stopping himself "Never mind, I forget you're Army. . ." He says as I started jabbing at Andrew. He then jumps in and helps with the assault. We both stopped a bit and saw more mist leaving him.

"I believe one more attack can do it. Think you two can do it?" Andrew asks, looking relieved to see the results.

I look over at Chris "Hey, let's try out a new attack man" He looks at me confused.

"Eh, what do you mean?" Chris asks.

"Well. . ." I started saying "An attack we can do together that will knock the mist silly"

He looks concerned for a bit before nodding "Alright, I'm with you. Let's do this"

Chris and I stood side-by-side, concentrating on one move that would save Andrew from his prison. We both looked up at him as we both started glowing a grayish-green " _Let this attack release you from your shackles. . ._ " We both ran forward towards Andrew, our weapon now glowing _**"Dimensional Slash!"**_ We both called out, slashing in an x-shape at the GPU's chest. The attack dispersed, filling him with the same gray green light, overpowering the magenta mist.

I jump back a bit, looking at Andrew worried. Well, after that attack he went silent for a bit till I saw him fist pump the air "It. . . It worked?"

Andrew looks at Chris and I "You guys. . . You saved my ass!" He says, looking quite grateful. Chris and I sigh in relief.

"That's good, now. . " Chris looks at me "I believe we all have a battle to go help with"

"Yeah" I said, then look at Andrew "It's an honor working with a Goddess Patron Unit now"

"Likewise, soldier" Andrew says, giving a salute.

* * *

"Muahahaha! Is this really all you have to offer? You're all supposedly the Candidates and you're this weak. Ah, I might feel a bit guilty doing this to you. Notice the _might_ and _a bit_ in there" She starts laughing.

The Candidates look on, then looked down at the ground. What she said to them isn't to far from the truth in their minds.

"I. . . I'm sorry Neptune. But, I couldn't. . . If only I could" Nepgear says with tears forming.

"I'm not strong enough. . ." Uni looks at the ground "I can't save them. . ."

"I'm scared. . ." Rom says, shaking.

"L-Leave us alone. . . You bully" Ram said.

"That's good. you're finally seeing the outcome for you. Resistance is futile against me!" Arfoire says, sneering down at them "Now, how shall I. . ."

"Don't tell me you all are just giving up!" Everyone present stopped what they were doing.

* * *

 **Playing [PFC Garland's Theme: Extreme Music- Combat Ready (Combat Hybrid Action Rock)** **]**

* * *

The Candidates and Arfoire looked where the voice came from to see me standing atop a big pile of machinery "Yeah, I'm talking to all of you!" I jumped off the pile.

"What!? I thought my GPU took care you. . . Grr" Arfoire was saying till I ran up swiftly to her and jabbed her with my rifle.

"Heh, it takes more than that to kill me" I said, before looking back at the younger sisters "Come on you four, I know you can do this"

"B-But how? She's too strong!" Uni says "Our sisters couldn't do it, so how can we!?"

"Have faith in yourselves" I said, then whistled "Meta!Let's go!" Meta is then seen flying (or been thrown) through the air to me, engulfing him and I in the light died down, I was in the armor from earlier. But it had a few tweaks. The former combat boots were now more mech-like while I had a newly acquired shoulder cannon "Oh, looks like you got a couple upgrades, Meta"

"Dogoo~!"

"What!? How did you do. . . Grr. . ." Arfoire was saying before I slashed at her.

"Let's see how you'll against me now!" I said. [End music]

During this, the Candidates look at the fight between Arfoire and I, contemplating.

"Have. . . Faith. . .?" Nepgear repeats to herself.

"Come on Nep Jr.! Show your big sister what you can do!" Nepgear jumps at the sudden outburst from Neptune.

"You can do it Uni!" Noire calls out, turning a light red "N-Not that you _could_ do it from the beggining. You are my sister after all"

"Rom, Ram. I know you both are capable" Blanc says to her sisters.

"My dear Nepgear, I know you can do it. I've always believed in you. I believe in all of you" Vert says with a smile.

"Hey, don't forget about us!" IF says, punting Warechu away with a swift kick.

"Yessy, you can do it Ge-Ge!" Compa cheers.

"I have always known you four could overcome any opponent together!" Falcom calls out. Linda at this point stops her attack and retreats a bit away, looking conflicted.

At this moment, Chris joined in "Show Arfoire what happens when you mess with your sisters!"

"Give her a good beating!" A new voice sounds off, which belongs to Andrew.

"N-Neptune. . . Everyone. . ." Nepgear looks at everyone, then her expression changed, her heart being filled with DETERMINATION! "Y-You're right everyone! I. . . No, we can do this!" She delcares before being encased in the pillar of light and numbers. The light disappeared, showing off the newly awakened Goddess, Purple Sister "I. . . I did it!"

"They're right Rom! We can show this meanie we have what it takes!" Ram tells her sister, going back to her energetic self.

"Uh huh. . . We can do this. . . With everyone" Rom says, and the both of them are encased in the same light and out emerged both of them as their new forms, White Sisters.

The only one left was Uni. But even with all the cheering, she still looked hesitant "I. . . I don't know if I can. . ."

"Uni. . ." She looks up to see me standing in front of her "I know you can do this. Remember the range?"

Uni looks at me, then nods "Y-Yes, I do"

"Good, now did you run away or backout at that point? When the panel went haywire?" I asked her. She shook her head "Right, you didn't" I placed my hands on her shoulders "Listen, I know how it feels. But I know. . . Wait, we all know you have the power in you. So please. . ." I said, my face turning red.

"G-Garlan. . . **!** " Uni was about to say till I kissed her. Needless to say, she was shocked.

I broke the kiss "Have faith in yourself and everyone around you" I let go of her then turned back to Arfoire.

Uni blinked a bit, placing a finger on her lips then smiling "I. . . I guess I can believe in myself. As long as you're here with me Garland" She states before the pillar of light appears around her, changing her into Black Sister.

Arfoire looks at the scene in front of her with an unsatisfied look "Ugh, are you all done with this whole cliche? If you are, then I can finally show you my trump card" She grins, then a pillar of magenta light encases her. We all look on in shock.

"Wh-What the hell?" Chris looks on confused.

"Nuh uh. . . It can't. . ." Andrew seems to have an idea on what's going on.

As the pillar started dying out, we noticed scarlet colored wings emerge first. Then the pillar disappeared completely, then shows us what was in Arfoire's place.

"What the goodness. . . Is she a Goddess!?" Purple Sister looks in surprise.

Arfoire looks content at everyone's reaction "Hah, I feel like I can squash you all beneath my heel. How about starting with. . ." She looks at everyone, before blasting towards "How about the traitor!" Andrew.

"Grr, bring it bitch! I got a bone to pick with you!" Andrew blast towards her. They both clash arm-cannon to scythe. Andrew breaks the contact and jumps back, his arm cannon glowing with light " **Enerblast!** " He yells, launching the beam of energy at Arfoire.

"Pfft, pitiful. . ." She puts a hand up and a magenta glyph appeared behind her ' **Sylhet Spear!** " And a scarlet spear launches out and blasts through the Enerblast.

"Wh-What the!?" Andrew stopped his attack right when the move went through his. He braced himself for impact till he heard a clang. He looks in front of him to find Chris parrying the attack.

"I gotcha man!" He says, grinning then becoming serious "But it looks like she knows a few new moves"

"Th-That was. . . My move?" Vert looks shocked.

"Oh, there's more to that!" Arfoire's scythe changes to an axe " **Zerstorung!** " She calls out, spinning towards Falcom, IF, and Compa.

"Watch out!" I yelled, blasting in front of them, spinning my weapon till I was holding the barrel " **P** **anzer in**. . . Gawd damn it! I messed it up! Shit!" I felt the attack make contact and sending me into a giant pile, kicking up dust. As the dust cleared, it showed Meta and I separated looking disoriented "S-Stupid Yukari. . . And her trains. . . Guh!" I was saying till I felt someone grip my neck and lift me upwards.

"Oh, you don't know how long I've been wanting to do this" Arfoire looks at me with a sinister smile.

"You let him go you bitch!" Black Sister yells, charging up her weapon till Arfoire turns toward her holding me in front of her.

"Alright, fire at me and watch your little boyfriend become fertilizer!" she says, grinning.

"G-Grgh. . . D-Dirty tricks. . ." I audibly got out, well enough for her to hear it. Which earned a punch in the gut.

"I don't think you know about the situation you're in. Maybe I should, remind you" She then tightens her grip on my neck.

"Grr. . . Gragh. . ." I was audibly getting out as the grip started crushing my throat.

"Hey, I call cheating! You can't take a hostage!" Neptune calls out.

"Hah, why would I take a hostage if he's going to be dead soon!?" Arfoire looks at Neptune, then grins "Besides, shouldn't you and your little friend be mindful about what's happening now?"

"Wh-What is this!?" Vert shrieks. The others look at her to find black, transparent appendages coming out of the water grabbing her and Blanc.

I was barely able to turn my head to see the situation. My eyes widen "N-No. . . It can't. . ."

Arfoire perks up at this comment "Oh, do you know what's about to happen to them?" I stayed silent, which made her grin "Alright, I see how it is. How about this. . ." She raises the hand she's choking me with "A front row seat to their deaths!" Then throws me at the pyramid, which I slam into to the CPUs added fright "And don't worry, I'll be sure you keep that spot~" She flicks her wrist and a piece of her wing detaches and impaled me in side, holding me in place.

"ARGH!" I screamed, clenching my teeth. I slowly open my eyes to see the water rising over Vert "V-Vert. . ." I tried holding an arm out, only to remember the field in the way.

"H-Hel. . ." Vert was silenced by the water, which was now rising towards Blanc. She reaches out to Noire, hoping to keep herself from meeting the same fate. But to no avail.

"Blanc. . ." I looked at her, my fist forming as I start pounding on the barrier.

"Hah! Like that will help them" Arfoire looks on satisfied.

"B-Blanc!" White Sister (Ram) looks on in disbelief.

"P-Please, stop this. . ." White Sister (Rom) pleads.

Blanc couldn't say anything as the water has engulfed her, taking it's second victim. It was now ready to take it's next target, Noire. She too reaches out towards Neptune. Neptune extends her hand out and grasps Noire's.

"N-Neptune. . . Help me. . ." Noire says, terrified.

"I-I'm trying. . ." Neptune says, trying to hoist her higher, then looks at me "G-Garly. . "

"Neptune. . . Noire!" I yelled then summoned my weapon, once more striking at the barrier "D-Damn it. . . Work!"

"N-Nep!"

"Noire!" Black Sister calls out as the water started overtaking her sister.

"N-Neptune. . ." Neptune watches as the water took Noire under it's abyssal-black cover. Which only left her.

Neptune looks up at me with a face I never wanted to see on her. She tries and reach a hand to me, knowing that it wasn't going to help "G-Garly. . . Please help me. . ."

At this point, I'm shaking with tears streaming down my face "N-Neptune. . ." I smacked the area where her hand was "I. . .I'll save you. . ."

"N-NEPTUNE!" Purple sister looks on horrified as the appendages started grabbing her.

"Nep!" "Nep Nep!"

I watched as these things strated dragging her under, my hand shaking where she was reaching out to her "N-No. . . No, don't this! NEPTUNE!" I yelled, smacking it one more time before I let my arm fall to my side. I'm now whimpering.

"At least. . . You tried" Was the last thing she said before going under and the entire pyramid glowed magenta, then dimmed out to black.

"N-Neptune. . ." Purple Sister looks on with tears.

"HAHAHA! How wonderful!" Arfoire exclaims "Now, all their powers and life are mine!" As this was going on, she dislodged her wing piece, making me slide slowly down the side.

I touched solid ground again, but didn't move an inch. My eyes were wide, replaying the scene that previously played _"At least. . . You tried"_ also kept repeating in my head. As Compa, IF, and a slowly moving Linda approached me I slammed my fist into the now black pyramid, finally breaking under the recently fallen Goddesses "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

"Whoa, things took a dark turn for them. And everything was like, looking up for them!" Neptune says.

"That was mean of her. . ." Plutia said in an angry tone.

AIYF turns away with a pained expression "I honestly can't believe I wrote that" he says, taking his headphones off then sighing "Well shit, I nearly made myself cry from this chapter. Maybe because I almost cried at this part in the anime, even though I knew the outcome. Ugh, that was really hard to write. . ."

"Aaah, poor AIYF" Plutia goes over and hugs the young man.

"Well everyone, what do you think? Chris and Garland were successful in freeing Andrew from that control. But, it all went downhill. Even if the Candidates achieved their CPU forms"

"I hope they can save them, or defeat Arfy at least" Neptune said.

"We'll only find in the second part. Which you all should be on the lookout for!" AIYF proclaims, then realizes that Plutia hasn't stopped hugging him "Umm Plutia, you can let go now. . ."

"Buuut, you're saaad. And I don't like iiit" she says, shaking her head.

"Ugh. . . I'll be seeing you all soon. . ." AIYF sighs in defeat.

"Bye byyye~!" Plutia waves, still hugging.

"Later Nep Neppers!" Neptune two finger salutes.


	23. Chapter 22

Holy crap, I'm not dead! So instead of a skit, we'll jump into the story.

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 22: The Fight for Gamindustri's Fate! The Last Effort pt. 1! Use My Power!_**

"N-Neptune. . ." Purple Sister utters, looking in disbelief at the now black pyramid. The very prison that held her sister and the other Goddesses.

"D-Damn it!" I yelled, punching the surface "DAMN IT! Why couldn't I save them!? ARGH!" I cried out one more time before placing a hand on my side "Grgh. . ."

"G-Ga-Ga, please calm down. . ." Compa says to me "Let me check your injury. . ." She proceeds to lift my jacket up and untuck my shirt to find a little hole through my side.

"The old hag went too far with this" Linda spoke up, walking to my side. IF sees this and brandishes her qatars, but Linda puts a hand up "I'm not your enemy. I'm here to help Garland out"

IF glares at her "Why should we trust you, Underling?"

"Grr, First off, stop calling me that! Second, if I was your enemy, I would've already attacked him by now. But as you can see, none of that has happened. So let me help him out, damn it!" Linda explains, trying to hold back her anger.

Compa looks between IF and Linda, then turns to IF "Iffy. . . I think she's telling the truth" Compa says, getting some medical supplies ready.

Linda was a bout to say some more when she saw something zooming in on us "Watch out you morons!" She jumps up and bashes a piece of Arfoire's wing away.

"Well, looks like I have not one, but two traitors" Arfoire chirps, looking at the four humans "Hmm, no matter. Your end will come soon. But for now. . ." She grins "I think I shall take this" Her arm started to get covered with magenta aura "Yoink"

"Guh. . . Whaaaa. . .!?" My eyes widen as I felt myself get hoisted into the air away from everyone.

"Garland!" "Ga-Ga!" Were the only things I heard as I felt myself fly forward and into Arfoire's grip.

"Hahahaha! You think I was done with you, little soldier?" Arfoire says to me, her grin growing more sinister "I saw that look on your face, the desperation and despair at seeing your friends lives end. But don't worry. . ." Her grip tightened "I'll make sure you get reunited with them"

"G-G-Grr. . ." I uttered, trying to free myself from her grip.

"Let him go you old hag! You got what you wanted, so why persist!?" Linda yells, which got everyone's attention, especially Chris's.

"Hey, you were the one I intercepted. Why do you care what your boss does to him?" He said, raising his blade.

"Ugh, now isn't the time to interrogate me! We have someone to rescue first!" Linda tells Chris, then she spins her pipe "Well, if you asshats aren't going to help him. . ." She kneels down like she's about ready to jump "Then I will!" After she declared that, she launched herself towards Arfoire

Arfoire looks at Linda with an unamused look "Tsk, such insolence" Just as Linda was about to strike, Arfoire used one of her wings to smack her away and into the pyramid with a thud.

Andrew looks at what happened to Linda, then at everyone "Hey, Xelor. . ."

Xelor hums to life "What is it Andrew?"

"Is there anyway I can link with a Goddess here?" Andrew asks.

Xelor beeped a couple times before replying "As of right now, no. The only ones you could've done so with aren't here no more"

"Damn it. . ." Andrew looks at the ground, contemplating.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Planeptune's Basilicom**_

"I'm terribly sorry for contacting you again" Histoire says, floating in front of a closed holographic book.

"It is quite alright. What seems to be the trouble? You sound distressed" The sealed Fairy asks.

"Umm. . . Well you see, our Goddesses have fallen. . ." Histoire says, looking down.

"That is terrible. Ah, but let me guess what you want. . ." The voice said "You want me to send a fraction of Sage Hearts's power to your Chris?"

Histoire nods "If my calculations are correct, and if he has the same bodily make-up as the real one, he should be able to pull it off for a short period of time. . . Abababababababababa~" Histoire starts to shake.

"Is something the matter, me?"

"I'm not. . . Abababa. . . Sure. I'm getting a-abababababa. . . call" Histoire clears her throat and answers somehow, bringing up another Histoire!?

"Greetings myself" That Histoire says "I do believe I have a suggestion about your problem"

Histoire looks astonished. She somehow is talking to two other versions of her in the same place "Oh. . . Yes. Please tell us" She said.

"Well, I noticed a version of our GPU, Chris, has made it's way into your world and is currently helping face your current threat, right?" R-Histoire says.

"Yes, that is the case" Histoire nods her head.

"And other Histoire, you said that your Chris is a CPU, right? In that very battle?"

"Indeed. . . W-Wait, are you saying that. . ." The sealed Histoire was about to say.

R-Histoire nods her head "Yes, I'm saying that. . ."

* * *

 _ **Back at the battle**_

The CPU Candidates and anyone who could fight currently were trying to attack Arfoire, hoping to release her grip on my throat. But everything they've tried so far was useless.

"Let. . . Him. . . Go. . . You. . . HAG!" Black Sister says with every shot.

"Ah hahahaha, it's so funny how you think you stand a chance at saving him" Arfoire states, parrying a slash from Chris and Purple Sister. She looks around, then huffs "You know, I want to play this little game with you longer, but I have a world to conquer" She looks at me "So, say your prayers to your Goddess. Because it'll be the last one you'll ever make" Arfoire said, squeezing my throat.

"G-Ga. . . Gaaaaaah. . ." I was trying to call out, but it only came out in barely audible gasps.

"Stop hurting him you big meanie!" White Sister (Ram) yells.

"Heh, like I would listen to you" Arfoire looks at White Sister, then back to me "Well, this is good. . ." As she was saying this, something slammed into her side, exploding on contact "ARGH! What the hell was that!?" Her grip loosens a bit as she looks around where the shot came from, then another shot comes and hit her in the back, letting go of me.

"G-Garland!" Black Sister sees me falling and tries zooming off to catch me "I'm. . . I'm not going to make it. . ." She was saying till she saw a blur go in front of me, to find that I'm not there anymore "H-Huh? Where did he. . ."

"He is right here. . .!" A voice calls to her. Black Sister looks back to see me laying on the ground, with a familiar face kneeling beside me.

"You. . . You're one of the Generals from before" Black Sister says, floating up to us.

"I am Sabrina, one of the Three Generals of Leanbox. We got a code red message from an unknown source, telling us of the threat here" She said, bringing out her katana and revolver.

"*Cough, cough, wheeze*" Everyone looks at me, violently coughing and gasping for air "O-Oh gawd. . . I thought *Cough* I was going to die. . ."

"Well Private First Class, you should thank someone for that rescue. . ." Sabrina tells me.

"Umm. . . Th-Thanks for the. . ."

"Not me, her. . ." She says, pointing her katana to the opposite edge. As this was happening, we heard the roar of an engine. Not one of a motorcycle or car, but of a. . .

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS AN M4 SHERMAN DOING HERE!?" I yelled, looking at the tank that came into view. I watched as it fired off another round, making Arfoire fly to the side.

"Oh, it appears you know what she is. . ." Sabrina remarks "No wonder she took an instant shine to you, Private First. . ."

"It's Garland. . . Just. . . Garland" I said, putting a hand up "So, you're telling me that Tokomi is something from my world?"

"That. . . Is classified information. But, I think she would've told you the next time we met. . ." Sabrina states.

"Sabrina!" We heard someone call out. We turned our heads to see Raitou "Let's hold her back! We need to keep her busy so he can recover quickly!" She calls back, firing elemental rounds from her gunblade.

Sabrina nods "I will be off. . ." With that said, she runs off to hold off Arfoire. All I could do right now was look in shock at what just happened. As this was going on, the M4 rolls its way towards us, stopping a foot away.

"Umm. . . Did I ever mention to you guys that AIYF is a huge fan of tanks?" I said, weakly chuckling.

 **"You little. . ."**

A bright light engulfed the M4. After a couple minutes, the light dies down, showing us Tokomi "Hey Garland! Surprised to see me?" She gives a salute with her free hand.

"I. . . I didn't know that. . ." I was trying to says till she held up her hand.

"I know, I know, quite the shocker, huh?" She says, then looks at Meta "Ah, just the Dogoo I'm looking for!" Tokomi reaches into her breast pocket on her uniform and brings out an SD card "Here you go boy, eat up" She says, kneeling. Meta looks at the SD card confused, but he goes up to her and consumes it. Tokomi then gets off the ground and turns to the battle at hand "Garland, when you feel up to it, have Meta become that armor of yours" She states, holding the turret as a club "Right now, my allies and I will cover you for the time being" With that said, she kicks off the ground, flying towards Arfoire.

I looked on dumbfound at the sudden appearance of those three. Raitou, who seems to be the leader of them who wields a gunblade, Sabrina, who uses speed at her weapon along with her katana and hand gun, and Tokomi, the heavy hitter and also the tank of the group (pun unintentional). As I was looking on, I felt someone raise my arm up. I looked to my side to see Compa with a med kit and the Candidates looking at my side with a hurt expression on their faces "Is. . . Something wrong?" I asked, looking concerned.

"G-Goodness, Garland. . ." Purple Sister says, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Uh, seriously. . . Can someone tell me what's wrong. . ." I can feel my heart starting to race at this.

"Your side man" I heard Andrew says, walking up "You got a hole in your side"

Compa starts cleaning the wound and dressing it, I wince from the pain "I'm sorry Ga Ga, but you can not see it. It needs to be properly dressed" After all the preparation with dressing that hole in my side, she got it completed "There we go, all better!" Compa dusts her hands off, then looks down "Umm. . . Garly?"

I was carefully pulling my shirt down at this time, so I turned my body a bit to her "What is it?"

I watched as Compa took a deep breath, then smile "I'm really sorry about what I did back in the Basilicom" I tilt my head to the side, looking confused "It was wrong of me to do that when Uni already established her feelings for you"

I stayed silent for her, listening to her words. After she was done, I let out a sigh "I have to admit Compa, I was not expecting someone like you to do that" I chuckle lightly "But, I appreciate that you guys care for me. Even though I'm from another world"

"Well of course" Purple Sister says, glowing a bit "You helped us out with so much stuff"

White Sister (Ram) nods "You took those hits for Rom and I when that dirty pervert kidnapped us!" White Sister (Rom) nods in agreement.

"Ugh, that old hag. . ." We all turn at the voice to see Linda crawling over the side then standing up, rubbing her head "That was a lucky shot. . ." Linda shakes her head and looks around "What, did I do something wrong?"

* * *

 _ **Planeptune's Basilicom**_

"Will this really work?" Histoire asks her other self.

"I will forewarn Chris here about this. . . He did tell me to let him know ahead of time" The sealed tome says, before falling quiet.

Histoire looks down towards the ground then looks back to her other self "I feel a bit uneasy about this"

The other Histoire gives a reassuring smile "I'm sure it will work. If we work together, this will go flawlessly"

The Sealed Histoire's voice comes back to them "Alright, I have warned him about our plan. I have gathered a little bit of his power in this Power Crystal" After that was stated, an image of a sage green power symbol-shaped crystal was shown to the other two "This should give him about a thirty minute window"

"Thirty minutes is all we got to work with. Let's hope the sync with the GPU will go as planned" Histoire says, then breathes in "Are you two ready?"

"Indeed, I will try my best in my current state" The Tome says.

The other Histoire nods "We will succeed"

Histoire nods "Alright, here we go!" When she said that, the Sharicite Rooms in each Planeptune erupts with light "Get to them. . . Please" The Histoires started spinning around the Crystal till it launched itself towards its target.

"I will pray. . . For their safety" The Tome said before disappearing.

The other Histoire giggles "W-We did it. . . I will need to rest. . . After this" With that said, she too disappeared.

Histoire floats out of the Sharicite Room to the balcony "I know you all. . . Can do it"

* * *

 _ **Back at the Battle**_

The Generals were doing everything within their power to keep Arfoire back. Compa and Purple Sister were using their healing powers on everyone as fast as they could, while one took a while from his injuries.

"C-Come on Ga-Ga, we'll get you back up and fighting" Compa says, glowing with green light.

"I-I think I'm fine now" I said, getting up from the ground "Yeah, I feel ready" I look over at Meta, who is giving me the look of 'I'm ready to go'. I nod at him and he humps towards me **"Panzer Armor: Sherman!"** I yelled out, but wore a look of surprise at what I just said. Meta consumes me and we're both covered in bright light. (BTW, do you guys know about _Infinite Stratos_? Just think of this armor looking like Ichika's, but heavily modified with more armor and M4 Sherman based along with a cute Dogoo face on the helm).

The light died down, showing the new armor that stood before everyone. The boots looked like they had tracks on the outer part, the hands were covered by powerful armored gauntlets that reached up towards the elbows. The right gauntlet had an M4 Sherman's turret on it. The helmet looked like the one from Gurren Lagaan with a visor and a Dogoo face on it, the chest piece covered up the entire chest all around. The shoulder armor once more floated a bit away from the shoulders themselves, and the wings stayed the same except for the added missiles.

"H-Holy shit!" I looked at the new armor that Meta became.

"Damn! Now that looks flashy as hell!" Linda remarks.

Chris looked at Garland and gave a thumbs up "Heh, now we got a tank on our side" I swear to gawd. . .

Tokomi looks back and sees the armor and calls to her allies "Hold her here! I'll be back soon!" She launches through the air and lands by me "Hey, can you Candidates please help out my friends? Their keeping her back, but even their struggling along with me"

"Oh, uh, sure" Purple Sister says, then turns to her fellow Candidates "Alright everyone, let's go!" And they all flew towards the fight.

Tokomi looks at them then turns back to the remaining humans "Now, I must tell you all this. Especially you three" She says, pointing to Chris, Andrew and I "Something is on its way here right now. But don't worry, it's the trump card" As she says this, the Power Crystal floats down in front of Chris "Alrighty, perfect. Now, I need to to do something" As Tokomi says this, she walks up to me and presses on my chest-plate, revealing a compartment with an indent of a power symbol shape in it. Tokomi is about to explain more when Chris walks up.

"I'm guessing you were in contacts with the Oracles. I already know what needs to be done" He looks at me "I will lend him some of the power within this. But I gotta ask, what will happen to him?"

"You don't need to worry" Tokomi smiles "We made this suit of armor out of materials that will help hold the Share energy being borrowed by the one known as Sage Heart. Thank Chika and Planeptune's Oracle for gathering and planning this"

"This is probably going to urk people for the lack of information. . ." I was starting to say "But we can't waste anymore time. We have a fight to win"

"I couldn't agree more my friend" Chris said, then pulls his hand with the crystal in it "Now, use this power!" He yells and presses it in place in the slot. He takes it out swiftly and presses it to his own chest.

When that was done, an epruption of sage green pillars of light are seen. The first one to come out was me, I didn't look any different except for the immense amount of power I felt "W-Wow, I never felt this much power before. Is this the powers of a CPU?'

"Indeed it is" We all heard a voice say. We all look at the second pillar of light that died down, showing us a man with sage green hair. His eyes were two different colors, the left being red while the right was purple. His attire consisted of a white coat with gold trims, a black shirt, and white pants. And of course _Rakari_ "I am Lord Sage Heart, well, a more temporary form than my actual counterpart. I have come to give you all my aid and power" He looks at Andrew "Goddess Patron Unit Andrew, your powers allow you to link with any CPU, right?"

Andrew looks dumbfound, but nods his head in confirmation "Uh, yeah I suppose so. Why?"

Sage Heart walks over to him and holds out a fist "Link with me my friend. I am a CPU after all. Just a fist bump will do"

When he said this, I walked over to them and held out my gauntlet-covered hand out in a fist beside Sage's "Let's all do this, for the sake of the Goddesses and Gamindustri"

Andrew looks at us and grins "Heh, can't really say no. You saved my ass, now it's time to save some more ass" He raised his fist and all three of us bumped fists. The grey in his armor changed color to sage green, which I do believe his actual counterpart can do "Alright you guys, I'm good to go"

I looked at the two then at everyone else "We can't do this without you all, so please have faith in us, okay?" I said, before turning towards Arfoire. Tokomi, Sage Heart, and Andrew all went to my side and gave me reassuring nods. I nod back to them and summoned my rifle "Alright everyone. Let's go!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

"No way!? Ooooooh, she's gonna get it real good!" Neptune cheers.

AIYF looks satisfied "Whew, that was difficult but fun to write"

So now, I know there are probably a lot of holes here not filled with information, but I've been struggling with the progress of this chapter. So it had to be like this. My apologies.

"And now. . . The final part will be coming, riiight. . .?" Plutia asks.

"Yes it is. So, what do you think of Sage Heart, Garland, and Andrew linking up to share power? This was the most difficult part. It was either Chris uses it completely, or gives it all to Garland. But, I like how I mad it turn out. So i hope you all like it too.

We'll be seeing you next time!


	24. Chapter 23

This is it everyone, the final stretch that will spell out Gamindustri's fate! But, I got a feeling something might happen. . .

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 23: The Final Hour! Part 1_**

"Alright everyone, let's go!" I called out and blasted towards Arfoire with the others not too far behind. I activated the turret on my right arm, taking aim and firing off a couple high-powered rounds that made contact with her wings.

"ARGH!" She looks over where I am and gives me a glare "You!" A glyph appears behind her **"Sylhet Spear!"** And another high speed lance hurtles towards me.

I grab the barrel of the turret and disconnected it, turning it into hammer/axe thing **"Tanzer in Trombe MK2!"** I started spinning around at an alarming rate towards Arfoire. I made contact with the lance, despawning the move and continuing my current trajectory.

"Grr. . . You annoying pest. I ought to. . ." Arfoire was about to say.

"Where are you looking!" Raitou flies in, doing a series of slashes and elemental shots. Arfoire barely intercepts the assault.

 **"Ice Coffin!"** White Sisters call in tandem, encasing Arfoire in a flash of ice.

"FIRE NOW!" Black Sister yells. Everyone who had a sidearm or gun started unloading their rounds into the pseudo Goddess till an explosion engulfed the ice. When the smoke cleared, a visibly pissed off Arfoire was there glaring.

She engulfs herself in scarlet aura "I'll destroy you all!" A ball of dark magenta starts forming into something like a. . . Oh shit **"Meteor Rain!"**

"Everyone scatter, now!" I yell instantly. Everyone got out of the way of the torrent of meteors that slammed continuously into the spot we previously occupied. I took this moment to get my turret ready and aim it at Arfoire "Fire! and I let off a high-explosive round that detonated just in front of her, causing her to stop her attack.

"Andrew! Tag team!" Sage Heart called out, spinning _Rakari_ in his grip.

The GPU prepped his cannon "Let's do this!" Both of them pointed their respective weapons towards Arfoire, the inside of the cannon and the tip of _Rakari's_ blade shimmering sage green.

 **"Sage Blast!"** They both pronounced and an sage green orb hurtles towards its target. Arfoire sees this incoming attack in her daze and flies out of the way.

"Hahah, did you honestly think I would let myself be hit by that?!" She scoffs, turning to the two other worlders.

"No, but they gave me the right opening!" Arfoire looks behind her to be met with a turret getting slammed into her, sending her flying into the pyramid. She looks up to see me re-equipping the tank turret to my right arm.

"Grr. . ." Arfoire looks at me with all the malice she could muster into a gaze, shaking off the impact "Don't think that attack will stop me!" She yell till she sees cherry blossoms floating around her "Huh?"

"Watch where you're looking" the voice of Raitou says " **Razor Gale!** " Her gunblade morphed and split into two swords. She launches herself through the air and cross slashes Arfoire.

"AUGH!" She flies back once more, catching herself this time.

"I will avenge my sister!" Purple Sister calls out, pointing her blade at Arfoire " **M.P.B.L!** " A series of beams shoot out from Purple Sister's blade. Arfoire dodged the attack "Sh-She dodged?"

Arfoire shakes her head, laughing "You think I was just going to stand there and take your attack?"

"Nope, but you made taking aim easier" Arfoire feels one of her wings get obliterated. She whirls around to see Black Sister aiming her B.F.G. (Big fucking gun) at her.

"You little brat. . . I'll kill you!" She rockets off towards Black Sister, her scythe taking the shape of a four-headed spear "Feel the power of my weapon's real form!" Just as she was about to stab Uni, a giant slab of ice smashes into her, canceling her attack.

"Haha, gotcha!" White Sister (Ram) cheers.

"We got your back Miss Uni!" Rom calls to her.

Uni gives them a thumb's up "Thanks!"

"Fire!" A series of booms were heard as two more of Arfoire's wings get destroyed "Yeah, bull's eye~!" Tokomi cheers, the barrel on her turret smoking.

Sage Heart takes this opportunity and runs in with Sabrina and IF to deal a series of slashes to Arfoire.

" **La Delphinus!** " IF calls out after her attack. A pillar of light erupts from under Arfoire.

" **Octaslash** **. . .** " Sabrina's sword turns a transparent green as she deals seven slashes out at Arfoire, then thrusting on the eighth.

" **Blessed Dark Water Blast!** " Sage calls. _Rakari_ turns black, white, and cyan with water beginning to whirl around it. Once the water turned black and white and formed what appeared to be a yin-yang at the tip, six high speed blasts slam into Arfoire on all sides, dealing heavy damage.

"Argh. . .!" Arfoire lets out a yell, lowering to the ground "What. . . What is going on?" As if on cue a faint pink light started to glow from within the pyramid.

I take notice of this, feeling something stir inside me.

 _"Arfoire is weakened! Now may be your only chance!"_ A voice calls out in my head _"Save the CPUs!"_

I don't know what it was, but I ran over to Black Sister "Uni, I need your help"

She looks at me a bit surprised at the sudden request "Umm, what is it Garland?"

I motion her to look at the glowing pyramid "I don't know why, but we need to shoot that pyramid"

Uni gives me a questionable look "Why?"

"Uni, please. . ." I look at her with a serious face "Something's telling me there's a chance to save your sisters"

Her eyes widen at this "A-Are you sure!?"

"There's only one way to find out. . ." I point my turret towards the pyramid "Is if we try"

Uni takes a minute to comprehend, then she nods "Alright, I'll take your word for it" She says, taking aim.

We both stood (floated) there for a second, concentrating. I don't know why, but I can somewhat feel Uni's will. The will to defeat Arfoire and hopefully save her sister along with everyone else. I know I felt close to her before, but right now, I can't describe this feeling. But I know only one thing.

 _"I want her to be happy, no matter what!"_ I look over at her "Hey Uni"

"What is it?" She asks, a black camo-colored aura outline surrounds her.

"How about after this. . ." The same outline surrounds me "I take you on that date you wanted" I smile.

Uni looks at me, then shares her own smile while her cheeks were decorated with a light red glow "That sounds like a good idea"

The barrels of our respective weapons glow a dark grey, building up with power. Once we both felt this power reach its peak, we both took aim and yelled in unison " **EX Pyro Blaster!** " A powerful beam and fire billows out of our weapons, fusing together into a massive Master Spark variant. Arfoire sees this attack aimed for the pyramid and flies in front of it.

"No! I will not allow to ruin my perfect plan!" She puts up a barrier, barely stopping the attack.

"Keep it going Uni!" I call out, holding my ground.

" **Enerblast!** " Andrew lands by me and shoots off his attack, adding to the beam.

" **M.P.B.L!** " Purple sister follows after, shooting off her own.

" **Negative Blast!"**

" _ **Ice Coffin!**_ "

" **Blessed Dark Water Blast!** "

All these attacks that were called merged with mine and Uni's, making the beam grow in power and intensity.

Arfoire at this point was losing her strength holding back the powerful attack "N-No. . . Not. . . Yet. . . Ah!" She felt something hard smash into her head. She looks to see Linda's outstretched hand empty.

"Oops, my hand slipped" She smirks.

"Y-You. . ." Arfoire's attention was now on the former grunt "Traitor. . . I'll deal with you first. . ." She raises her hand up till she felt something break "Wh-What?"

"Should've kept your attention elsewhere, ya old hag" Linda says, smiling.

Arfoire felt herself get overwhelmed by the combo attack. She did her hardest to hold it together, but it was all hopeless "N-Noooo! I will not. . . Be. . . Defeateeeee. . ." Her voice fades away as the beam engulfs the pyramid. The pyramid stood fast, but it started to have cracks form on the surface. The pink glow that was inside the pyramid got brighter and brighter till it got to the point of nearly blinding us.

"Everyone, cease fire and get down!" I yell, dropping to the ground. Everyone one followed after just as an eruption of light engulfs the pyramid, sending a single beam up into the sky. As we felt the light die down, we all got up and looked at the now destroyed pyramid. It was empty.

"N-Neptune?" Nepgear looks on "Neptune, where are you!?" She lowers her head.

"Blanc. . .?" Rom and Ram say in unison.

Uni looks on with a pained expression "Noire. . ."

"Raise your heads everyone. . . We're okay. . " We all heard. We turned our gazes upwards to see Purple Heart and the other Goddesses descending to us with tired smiles. Once they landed, they reverted back to their human forms.

"N-Neptune. . .!?" Nepgear looks at Purple Heart in shock.

Purple Heart smiles warmly at her "Yes Nepgear, it is me" As she landed, she was greeted by a hug.

"Neptuuune!" Nepgear cries into her sister's shoulder.

"I am very proud of you Nepgear" Purple Heart says, rubbing her little sister's head.

"B-Blanc!" "Bis sis!" The twins give their sister the same treatment.

"You two did great" Blanc says, pulling the two in close.

I smiled at the five, seeing them reunited. I then turned my attention to Uni, who was walking up to Noire.

"Umm. . . Noire. . ." Uni says, struggling with her words. Noire lets out a sigh and hugs her "N-Noire!?"

"You did a good job Uni" Noire tells her "Just what I expected from my little sister"

Uni, not being able to contain herself after that returns the hug and begins crying into her sister as well "I missed you Noire. . ."

I smiled happily at this. . . Huh? Oh jeez, looks like I'm shedding a tear. I looked over at Vert.

"I'm very happy for everyone. . ." That was all I need to see. I turned to IF for some reason.

"Hey IF"

"Yeah?" She asks me.

"Can you go give Vert a hug?" I asked her.

"Umm, why?"

"Because I feel she needs a hug from someone she knows well" I told her.

"Doesn't she know you well too?"

"Ugh. . . You doing this on purpose, aren't you?" I asked, rubbing

"Doing what on purpose?"

Well. . . Hope I have a Life Fragment ready. I deactivated Panzer Armor, setting Meta down by Uni then walking over to Vert "Umm. . . Vert"

She looks at me "Hmm, what is it?" I let out a sigh then open my arms. This was the only thing she needed to see, cause the next second my face was buried in her breasts. . . "Thank you Garland, I really appreciate this!"

I broke free from the busty prison "N-No problem" I looked back at everyone to see them all talking happily to one another. Even Linda is somehow talking with Falcom and Chris. I saw the Three Generals walk up to Vert and I.

"Thank you Garland for sticking by our Goddess" Raitou says.

"You have the skills to be a General like us. . ." Sabrina said, her eyes closed.

Tokomi lets out a giggle "That was awesome!" She walks over to Vert along with the other two "Lets get you over with everyone, Lady Vert"

"Indeed. Thank you" The group of Leanbox move their Goddess over to where everyone else was.

I looked around at everyone and our current surroundings. I think we should head back "Hey, everyone!" Everyone present turned to me "Let's go back to the Basilicom!"

Neptune was the first to speak "That sounds like a great idea. I am pretty tired. . ." Her gaze seemed to waiver a bit till her eyes widened "Garly, lookout!"

"Huh?" I look at her confused "What are you tal. . . Ugh. . ." Was all I got out till I felt something go through my stomach.

I slowly look behind me to see Arfoire holding onto her spear, impaling me "I. . . I will not. . . Fall yet. . ." And she pulls it out of me and I collapse to the ground, blood starting to pool. Arfoire looks at everyone with an evil grin "Heh. . . Heheheh. . . . Ah hahahahahaha! If I am going down. . . I'm going to take one or two down with me. . . So, who wants to join him?"

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Holy crap, the story's not dead! Yes!

"Get that ass back here AIYF~! Didn't I tell you not to do a cliffhanger?"

Iris, please be reasonable. It's been over two months since this story has been updated.

"Hmm. . . Alright, your ass is safe for now~"

Whew. . . Dodged a bullet there. Anyway, sorry for the cliff hanger. But I needed to get this out, even if I had to split this into two parts. Well, see you all later.


	25. Chapter 23a

_**Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24: The Final Hour! Part 2: I am. . .**_

 **Uni's P.O.V.**

I stood there, frozen. My gaze locked onto the area that Garland just stood, a hand raised towards him "N-No. . . It can't. . ."

"You bitch!" Underling yells "You're going to pay!" She runs at Arfoire, raising her pipe "Hyaaah!" She swung down only to have it deflected "What!?"

"Begone. . ." Arfoire throws a punch into Underling's stomach, launching her. . . Wait, did I just here something pop?

"Andrew!" Sage Heart yells. I looked to see Andrew blast forward, his arm cannon glowing.

"Ah. . . The traitorous GPU. . ." Arfoire smiles.

"Take this you son of a bitch!" Andrew says, throwing his arm cannon hand forward.

Arfoire just stands there, smiling. Right when Andrew's arm cannon was about to hit her, she puts a hand up and stops it in its tracks.

"Huh? What the hell!?" Andrew looks shocked.

"Andrew! Get away from her now!" Xelor beeps erratically.

"Too late. . ." Arfoire says. She started to squeeze the arm cannon, an alarm going off from Xelor. An explosion followed a few seconds after, engulfing the two in a cloud of dust.

"ANDREW! GARLAND!" Sage Heart runs in, _Rakari_ raised and ready to strike. Just as he was there, Andrew was thrown at him through the cloud. He didn't have enough time to react and both of them collided with each other, rolling on the ground, their forms deactivating. They were knocked out.

"Heheheheh. . . Too easy. . ." She cocks her head to the side, looking at the CPUs and Makers "Now. . . Who shall I kill first?" She grins, swaying back and forth as she started walking towards them.

Falcom, Sabrina, Raitou, and Tokomi went in front of the CPUs and their sister.

"I will not allow you to hurt them!" Falcom declares, raising _Dragon Slayer_ , her main weapon.

Raitou brings out her gunblade "We will stop you here" Sabrina nods in agreement.

Tokomi had her turret raised, a look of pure anger on her face "I'm gonna blast you into oblivion for this!"

Arfoire looks at them unimpressed, then sighs "You are really annoying. . . You know that? Well, more for me to kill I guess" She says, shrugging lazily.

This didn't sit well with Tokomi. A bright light engulfed her, transforming into her Sherman form " **Like hell I will!** " After that statement, her engine fired up and she charges towards Arfoire.

"T-Tokomi, fall back now! We need to stick together for this!" Raitou orders her comrade. But it all fell on deft ears.

"Raaaah!" Tokomi fires off at Arfoire that exploded. She presses onward till she felt herself stop abruptly "Huh? Did I get caught on something?"

"Tokomi! Retreat, retreat!" Sabrina calls out.

Tokomi heard them finally. She turns her turret around to look at them till she felt something in front of her, holding her there "Eh?" She lowers her gaze to see Arfoire with her hand raised and planted on the front of her hull "EH!?"

Arfoire lowers her head and grins "This should be fun. . ." She mutters these words and magenta lines start to trace along the surface of Tokomi.

"Wh-What?" Tokomi was panicking at this moment, not only at how Arfoire stopped her there, but the glowing lines.

Arfoire felt the lines finish tracing over Tokomi and laughs "Now. . . Disappear into nothing. . ." She removes her hand and Tokomi's form explodes into pieces.

"TOKOMI!" Raitou yells out "Sabrina!" The two run forward with their weapons drawn and ready. They both stop a bit away from her and began firing off rounds from there gun(blade)s. They made their shots count as they fired upon Arfoire, hitting her. They both stopped their attack to let weapons cool down a bit "Did we get her?" Raitou asks, spinning her gunblade in her grip.

Sabrina looks to where Arfoire was to find her still standing. Her eyes widen "How. . .? How is she still standing after that. . .?"

"Hah. . . You want to know why I'm still standing?" Arfoire says, looking at the two general smiling "Isn't it obvious?"

"Huh?" Raitou raises an eyebrow at this.

"It's simple. . . Isn't it?" Arfoire throws her arms out, her smile becoming jagged "My will to see this world crumble is strong enough for me to keep going. And adding on to finally getting. . ." She turns around to where Garland laid. . . motionless "Him out of the way, I have never felt this type of energy! I feel I can kill you all and make this world MINE!" Arfoire's hand glows scarlet and two beam shoot out and hit Raitou and Sabrina in the chest, knocking them back and unconscious.

At this point, I was shaking from pure fright and anger. Fright being that she took out half of our group without batting an eye. The anger. . . Was her not only stabbing Garland in the back, but also getting her high off of that. I felt my outstretched hand shake then ball into a fist.

"Uni. . ." Noire says, summoning her rapier. I looks at her sister shocked.

"N-Noire!? You can't fight right now! You just came back!" I tells her, only to have her place her hand on my shoulder.

"We'll be fine Uni. We will avenge Garland" Noire tells me smiling.

"Yeah! We're going to kick Arfy's butt for Garly's sake!" Neptune cheers, summoning her weapon along with Blanc and Vert.

"I'm going to kick her ass!

"I shall help you with that!" Falcom calls from her position in front of them.

"Heheheheh. . ." Arfoire shakes her head "Ah hahahahaha! I would love to see you try!" She then looks at the group and remembers what she did from earlier "Hmm. . . I have a better idea. But first, I need a volunteer. . ." Her hand glows magenta "How about. . . You. . . Little Miss Girlfriend. . ." With this, I fly forward just like Garland did and into her open hand "Since I couldn't wring his neck. . . I felt I should do at least do it to the one closest to him. . . To make up for it" Her grip around my neck tightens.

"Nnnng. . ." I struggled against her hold. H-How can she have so much strength!?

"Uni!" Nepgear calls out.

"You let go of Uni right now!" Noire demanded, raising her weapon.

"Oh?" Arfoire looks at my sister with a teasing grin "And what are you going to do about it?"

 **[Play: Sen no Kiseki II: Blue Destination]**

"If you. . . Don't. . . I'm going. . ." A voice says. . . W-Wait. . . It can't be "To make sure. . . You never see the light of day. . . Again"

"No way!?" Neptune exclaims.

"It. . . It can't be. He. . .He got impaled!" Blanc exclaims.

Arfoire's face turned from the teasing grin to a unreadable one. She turns us to where Garland was laying to see him using his rifle as a crutch as he held his wound. Wait, is that. . . Fire around his hand? "How are you still standing from my attack. . .? You should be. . ." As she was saying that. . . Garland's rifle made contact to her face!? She drops me from the impact, stumbling back and away from me.

Garland retracted his arm, wincing "Grr. . ." He placed a hand on his stomach "I can't die yet. . ." He breathes in, slowly walking forward "I still have a mission to do. . ." He walks in between Arfoire and I, getting into a fighting position "My Soldier's Ethos and my feelings for everyone. . . Will give me the strength to defeat you. . . ARFOIRE!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

"Hiii everyone. . ." Plutia waves "Looks like the true final battle. . . Is upon us. . ."

Yes, and I am here to tell everyone that the next chapter will be the true second to last chapter. I promise. The final battle against two beings putting everything on the line. Will Arfoire's will for destruction overcome Garland's will as a Soldier, or will Garland's will as a soldier be enough to defeat Arfoire and save everyone?

"Well everyone, there will only be one way to find out!" Neptune says.

 _"We will see you all in the second to last chapter! Take care for now!"_ the three of us say in unison.


	26. Chapter 24

Wow, to think we're reaching the end of this story. Well, onto the fight.

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 **Uni's P.O.V.**

"G-G-Garland?" I look at the scene in front of me in utter shock. Arfoire was sent reeling back by Garland's rifle and here he stands, and here he stands in front of me "It. . . Can't be you. . ."

He turns around and gives me his usual smile "Don't worry Uni. . . It's me. . ." He walks up to me and stands me up "Go back with the others. . . I will take care of her"

My eyes widen at what he just said "What!? No! You're in no shape to fight her! Y-you could. . ." I was about to say till he placed his hands on my shoulders, looking at me.

"Uni. . . Go. Do this for me. . ." He removes his hands then proceeded to call back his rifle. He turns towards Arfoire. I took this as a sign that he is really going along with this and walked back to where Noire and them were.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V. (Basically Garland's)**

I felt Uni retreat to where everyone was located. I'm glad I came back in time for that. I allow my sight to fall upon Arfoire, who looked anything but impressed.

"How. . . How the hell are you still alive!?" She demanded "I impaled you! You should be dead!"

"Yes you did. . . But, you could say that we both have something in common right now"

"Huh? What the hell do you mean?" She asks.

I sigh at this, which made her more angry "You know, the whole thing with your will to destroy everything and make it yours?"

Arfoire glares at me, clearly not liking what she thinks is going on "That can't be, you're a human!" She raises her spear and charges "Just shut up and die like your friends!"

I readied my rifle and ran forward "What's the matter. . ." We both thrusted our respective weapons forward and clashed, stuck in a stalemate "Can't accept that my will as a Soldier and to protect is keeping me going. . . Just like you" I said, smiling.

Arfoire grits her teeth "GRAAH!" She pushes me away then jumps away "Hmm, I don't want to believe it. . . There's no way a human could pull such a feat"

"Don't underestimate humans. . ." I said "In dire times, we can do the strangest of things. But. . ." I clear my throat "I will tell you why I am still standing. . . Ready to defeat you" I felt something tug at my pant leg "Huh?" I look down to find Meta there, looking up at me with fire in his eyes "Y-You want to fight too?"

"D-D-D. . . YES!" Meta yaps, startling me "Me will fight with friend, to save loved ones, goo!"

"Meta. . " I looked at him surprised, then I shook it off "Heh, if you are serious about it buddy, then let's do this!" We started shining **"Panzer Armor: Sherman!"** And a flash of light later, I was wearing our M4 Sherman themed armor. The turret on my right arm spins around and takes aim at Arfoire "Now, about what I was saying earlier. I'm still standing because I can't accept defeat and my mission right now. . . Is to defeat you"

She just looks at me with a questionable look then laughs "Oh really? Well then, let's see what good that will of yours does against me!" She blasts towards me, thrusting out her spear.

I blocked it with my turret then retaliated with a swing, which she parried with the handle of her spear. She spins around, swinging down. I jumped back, barely grazing it. I pointed my turret at her and fired off a round that exploded in her face, sending her skidding backwards.

"Grrr. . . Lucky shot. Don't expect to be that lucky again!" She yells to me.

"Good!" I called back, running up on her, getting on the offensive now "Haah!" I thrust the barrel forward.

"Too slow!" She swiftly side-steps my jab, getting close then raising her hand "Raaah!" She sends it down and right through my impalement wound from earlier.

"Aaaaah!" I yelled out in pain.

"Wh-What the goodness. . ." Nepgear covers her mouth in shock.

"He's. . . Not done yet. . ." They heard someone say. Everyone looks back to see the former tank's human form walking up on them looking rather grim. She was severely burnt on her face and body, her right arm was missing, and her leg looked broken beyond repare.

"T-Tokomi?" Raitou looks on in disbelief.

"How did you survive!? We. . . We saw you get blown to pieces. . ." Sabrina says, losing her cool.

Tokomi smiles "Plot. . . Device. . ." She looks at Arfoire and I "He's about to gain the advantage here."

"How? She just skewered him like a kebob!" Neptune exclaims. With that question asked, they all looked at us and watched as I grabbed her arm, then raised my elbow up and slam it down on Arfoire's shoulder, making a sickening pop.

"Gah, you bastard!" Arfoire goes to retract her now dislocated arm from my stomach, only for me to grab her arm and with my left and and hold it there "Let. . . Go!"

I give her a smirk then raise my right arm and ball my armored hand into a fist then proceeded to punch her in the face repeatedly "How. Do. You. Like. It. Now!?" I said with each punch, ending it with an upper cut. I pulled her arm out of my midsection, sending me to my knees in severe pain "Ugh. . . N-Not a good idea. . ." I then proceeded to set my hand ablaze and seal the wound shut.

"That armor doubles his defenses. So he can take a real beating. . . Well, when he's at 100%" Tokomi weakly chuckles, then her face falls "He won't last long. . ."

"Why? Garly is kicking her butt good!" Neptune says.

"I hope you know that a soldier is still a human" Tokomi tells her.

"Try this attack!" Arfoire raises her hand towards me " **Damnations Bolt!** " A magenta bolt flies at me from her open palm. I dodged to the side successfully, but I felt the electricity make my hair stand up.

"That would've been bad if it hit" I commented, before pointing my barrel at her " **Metal Slugger!** " I fired off my signature shot which got evaded.

Arfoire twirls her spear a bit before throwing it at me. I prepped my turret like it was a lance and thrust forward, stopping it "Heh, not bad. But, you fell for my trap!"

"Huh?" I looked confused for a moment till I saw her spear glowing orange "Ah shi. . ." **BOOM!** A massive explosion follows soon after, kicking up dust.

"Garland!?" Uni shouts.

"I'm not done yet!" She raises a hand over her head, then brings it down " **Meteor Rain!** " Another rune appeared and started spitting out a volley of meteors into the dust cloud for a good minute. After that, she cancels her move out "Hmm, I would say I'm surprised you're still standing. Well, barely. But, I'm not" With a swipe of her hand, Arfoire blows away the dust.

When the dust cleared, it showed me out of my armor and on my knees using my weapon as a crutch. Meta looked like he was hurting quite a bit "Ugh. . ." I tried lifting myself up using my rifle, but I couldn't muster the strength "D-Damn it. . . Ghhh. . .! *Cough* *Cough*" I started coughing up a little blood. Some of the party gasped.

"No, Garly! You're supposed to kick her butt!" Neptune yells "Come on!"

I gulped and tried to stand up again, but to no avail "I. . . I can't. . ." I felt a warm sensation where my stomach was. My wound has re-opened "Crap. . ."

"Ah hahahaha! I will admit, you kept me on my toes! But, it looks like all that power has left you" Arfoire says, smiling victoriously "But, all good things come to an end" She raises her leg and kicks the rifle from my grip, sending me to the ground with a thud.

"Guh. . . Ow. . ." I laid there, breathing heavily and shaking. I tried using my arms to get up, but Arfoire stomps on my back, sending me back down "Ah!"

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't think so" She coos, grinding her heel into me back more "Be a good boy and stay down while I finish you off" She raises her spear over her head "Say your last words soldier. Let them know how you failed at protecting them!"

I turned my head up at her, but then looked down. She's right, I failed. I talked all that big stuff, only to get overtaken in the end. . . This. . . Sucks. I placed an arm in front of me and raised my gaze to everyone. Needless to say, they were in shock "I'm. . . Sorry everyone. . ." I said, defeated.

"Gargoo!"

"Huh? Grah!" I heard that cry and felt Arfoire's weight lift off my back. I weakly looked to see Meta bobbing there in between Arfoire and I.

"Huh? M-Meta?" I looked confused. Wasn't he knocked out?

"Up Gargoo! Come come!" Meta bounces to the front of me, trying to prop me up.

"Guh. . . You little bastard" Meta and I turned to see Arfoire get up, her eye glowing with anger "I'll kill you for doing that!"

"Gargoo, come come! Pwease!" Meta cries, trying to drag me over to the group.

"Meta. . ." I looked at the poor guy, with pain on my face "Get away from me. Get to everyone else"

"Eh!? What what!?" Meta looks at me shocked.

"I. . . Can't go on anymore buddy. . ." I sigh, clenching my teeth "I lost all my strength. . ."

"G-Gargoo. . .?" Meta looks at me like I grew a second head.

"I'm sorry Meta. . ." I smile weakly at him before moving him away from me "Now go. . ."

"Well, how valiant. Trying to keep your pet safe" Arfoire walks up beside me "Hmm, since I'm feeling generous. I won't kill the Dogoo, but you better be prepared. Because I'm tired of stalling now"

I look up at Arfoire and sigh "Yeah, yeah. . ." I took a glance at everyone once more.

"Don't you dare give up now Garland!" Uni yells, interrupting me.

"U-Uni. . ." I look at her saddened.

"What do you think you're doing!? You're a soldier! Shouldn't you be getting back up and fighting!?" She glares at me, tears streaming down her face.

"Huh?" Arfoire looks at the Candidate quizzically, he spear still raised. The next few seconds seemed to go by in a blur. At one point, Arfoire had her spear. And the next, it was shot right out of her grasp "Ah, damn it!" She then jumps back to dodge a volley of bullets flying at her.

"Come on Garland! Get up!" Uni says running up to me, her own rifle out and smoking "You can do this, I know you can!"

"Yeah Garly!" Neptune cheers "Show her the powers of a main character!"

"I got faith in you dude" Chris limps up to the group with Andrew in tow.

Andrew grins "You got this Garland!"

Uni looks over at them, then back to me "You see Garland? They know you can do it. We all know you can" She smiles, kneeling down and lifting me to my knees "So don't go giving up on me yet. You never gave up on me, so why should I give up on you?"

I looked at her, speechless. What happened to the Uni from before? Did something in her awaken? "Why Uni?"

"Why?" She looks at me "Don't you remember what I said?" She smiles again "I. . . Love you Garland. You showed me that I can believe in myself and open up. You may give up, but I will stay with you and pick you back up"

"Uni. . ." I felt myself feel light from her words. I didn't know what to say. As this progressed, I felt tears starting to fall "I. . . I'm so sorry. . . I didn't know what to do. . . I'm sorry. . .!" I felt her wrap her arms around my neck.

"It's alright. You don't need to apologize" Uni says "Now get up. Show us what you can really do" Before I got up, she placed her hands on my shoulders "And. . . One other thing. . ."

"Huh, what is it?" I asked her. And in a blink of an eye, she planted another kiss on me!

"Good luck Garland. Knock her dead" Uni says, her face red from her action.

I stayed there like that for a bit, comprehending what just happened. After a little bit, I shook my head chuckling then stood up "Heh, that was an eye opener. . ." I looked back to see Arfoire healing her hand.

She looks up to see me standing again "Hmm, so you're back up. No matter, you'll just fall again"

I felt the warm sensation build up in me. I don't know what it is, but it feels strong "I don't think that will happen"

"Oh, why is that?" Arfoire asks, looking skeptical.

I smile "I say that because I have people here to back me up. If I were to fall, they would all just help me back up again" The warmth inside began changing into something I couldn't describe. It started becoming. . . power? "And, I have someone who is willing to stand by me. I can't let her down" The power in my mind started taking form. I took a deep breath in "It's time to finish this Arofire! Meta, let's go!" Power surged from my being while Meta jumps at me **"Panzer Burst: Abrams!"** A blast a while light engulfs us both, making everyone shield their eyes.

I felt the sensation of armor being equipped around me. My legs were being encased in black, mech leggings. I felt something connecting to my waist with some extensions hanging from it. My arms were next, with my hands being encased in a cloth-like texture with metal claws (much like the games). My arms also had black mech-like armor surrounding them. A black helmet descends upon my head, activating a blue visor. The last bit of armor went to my chest, which looked like the front of an Abrams colored black. The last thing that happened was a logo appearing on the chest plate reading in silver letters "LS". Once this all was finished, a turret that resembled the M1 Abrams attaches itself to my right arm and the light disappeared. Basically, just picture Infinite Stratos armor that's M1 Abrams based and colored black.

"Whoa! Check out the snazzy new look!" Neptune remarks, looking in awe.

"Hmm, let me check something" Nepgear says, bringing her N-Pad out and holds it up to me "Wh-What the goodness!?"

"What is it Nepgear?" Vert asks.

"His stats are off the charts!" She says, swiping frantically on the pad's screen.

"Are you able to get a reading on this power?" Blanc asks this time.

"Hang on, that's what I'm trying to find. . . Got it!" Nepgear exclaims, swiping upwards so everyone can see the results.

Meanwhile with Arfoire and I, she was looking at me with a very confused look "What is this? You were on the verge of death, and now you're standing here with this unknown power resonating from you"

I look down at my hand "To be honest, I don't know myself" I gripped it into a fist "But, I do know that this was possible thanks to them. Now. . ." I raised my right arm, pointing the turret at Arfoire "Time for round two" And I fired off a shot with a massive boom.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Planeptune's Basilicom**_

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to be here?" Histoire asks a young man in a black shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"They won't know I'm here, don't worry" He said "So, you felt that spike in Lastation's shares?"

Histoire nods "Indeed. To think a human could tap into the share energy"

"Heh, I believe he had a little help with that Histoire" The young man chuckles.

"How so?" She asks, looking confused.

The man looks at her "Let's just say, faith can do wondrous things. And we just witnessed a miracle with the faith from a certain Candidate to a certain soldier" He turns around and a rip in reality opens "You know where I'll be"

"If you say so AIYF" Histoire says.

* * *

 _ **Back at the fight**_

"This can't be. He's somehow wielding share energy in that form" Blanc states.

The others hearing this gather around the N-Pad to take a look. Like Blanc said, they were seeing spikes in power that felt like share energy.

"How is this even possible!?" Noire asks, not believing this "How can Garland wield this energy!?"

"I found the source of the power" Nepgear tells them "He's getting it from Lastation and something else"

"L-Lastation. . .?" Uni looks bewildered.

"Ah, I see what's happening here" Vert speaks up, smiling "It seems that Uni is the link to this sudden power" With that said, Uni's face flushes a deep red. They were soon interrupted by a series of booms. They looked over to see Arfoire flying now while I shot at her.

"Damn it. . ." I look up at her, lowering my turret.

"Hahahaha! It seems that all that was for nothing since you can't fly. Poor you" Her hand started to glow "Now for a treat. **Omega Meteor Rain!** "

I watched as meteors started raining down in a much denser formation "Crap. If we can't get to her, then what good is. . . Huh?" Something popped up on my visor and I smile at it "Well, looks like there is still hope!" As I stood there, the meteors started slamming into the ground around me, picking up dust.

"No, Garland!" Uni yells, looking on at the dust cloud with wide eyes.

"That looked like it hurt" Neptune remarks, cringing at the continuous volley of meteors till they heard humming "Hey, is anyone else hear that?" Just as she asked that, something blasts out of the dust cloud "Holy craparoni!" When all looked up, they see me still in Abrams, but with an added feature on my back. They looked like wings you would see on a stealth bomber.

"Impressive. You're starting to amuse me with all these little tricks of yours" Arfoire says, canceling her attack.

"Heh, what can I say. I don't give up" I said "Now. . ." I raised my turret "Let's continue where we left off. **Armor Pierce!** " And I shoot off a metallic tank round.

"Hah, like that will do. . ." Just as she was about to speak, the shot made contact and broke her barrier "Wh-What!?"

" **Explosive Round!** " I called off and fired off a dark red round and detonated in Arfoire's face.

"Gah, you bastard!" Arfoire yells, summoning nodes "Destroy him!" The nodes fly over and started shooting at me. I dodged the attack then blasted away with the nodes in pursuit.

"Alright, this is the most epic last stand ever!" Neptune cheers "Way to go Garly!"

Chris looks at Neptune and sighs "Still the same. Huh?" He turns his head to the side to see what it was when. . . "Neptune, look ou. . . Gaaaaah!" He pushed her out of the way just as a crimson orb detonated on him, sending him flying like a ragdoll.

"Ch-Chris!" IF looks shocked "Grr. . . Damn it. Arfoire's going to try and pick us off while Garland is trying not to get killed"

Neptune looks over at Arfoire and points "Hey, that was uncalled for! Attacking us like that!"

"Like I care" The woman scoffs, her hand erupting into magenta lightning "As long as you all fall in the end fastest" She raises her hand and lightning falls upon the rest of the group, sending them to the ground.

"Crap. . . X-Xelor. We need to activate" Andrew said, breathing heavily.

Xelor beeps to life with a bit of static "We can't at the moment. . . We're still recharging. . ."

"Damn. . ." Andrew slams his fist into the ground.

"Hah! It's futile now! With him busy and you all down, this will be a whole lot easier" She raises her spear this time, the tips glowing a deep red color, then forming a ball of energy "This new move should put you all out of your misery" The ball grows in size " **Anti-Share Sp. . .** Ah!" She was saying till she was shot, canceling her attack. She looks over to see an exhausted Black Sister a bit away from the group, he weapon raised.

"I. . . Don't think so" Uni says, smiling.

Arfoire's eyes glow a deep magenta "Ah, I see now" She snaps her fingers and the area around Black Sister erupts.

"UNI!" Noire cried out, terrified at the sudden explosion that engulfed her sister. The dust clears soon after, showing Uni's human form on the ground, shaking from the immense pain.

"Huh, oh well. Say goodbye runt" Arfoire raises her spear once more and glows the same color as before "Now, blow her away into oblivion! **Anti-Share Blast!** " The orb at the end of her spear releases a devastating red beam, heading straight for Uni.

"No, Uni get up!" Noire yells, tears starting to roll down her face "Please!"

Uni, barely raises her head to the sound of her sister's voice and reaches out a shaky hand "N-Noire. . . I'm sorry. . ."

"NOOOOOO!" The beam engulfs the area Uni's in with a devastating force that blows away almost anything in a nearby radius.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

"AI! Why the cliff hanger!?" Neptune yells.

I'm sorry! It's just been over a month since the last update and I wanted to at least give everyone here more reading material while I work on other things!

"Eh, reasonable. For now"

Ugh. . . I swear guys, this will be the last part and second to last chapter coming up. Please be patient, and I will make things end with a bang! And with new stuff on the way!


	27. Chapter 25

Well folks, this is it. The second to last chapter. I wonder what twists this chapter will have in store for us?

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25: The Final Battle!**_

"NOOOOOOO!" Noire screams as the beam continues to billow down on the area Uni was "PLEASE, STOOOOP!" As she yelled stop, the beam started to disappear, the dust still in the air. Noire looks at the dust cloud, despair building up in her chest. She collapsed to her knees, tears starting to fall down her face "U-Uni. . . Why. . . Did it have to be you. . .?" She starts to whimper, then gradually started to cry "Why!? She didn't deserve this!"

"Noire. . ." Vert looks at her with a worried expression.

"U-Uni. . . No. . ." Nepgear looks on, sharing her fair share of tears.

"*Sniff* M-Miss Uni. . . P-Protected us. . ." Rom whimpered into Blanc's side.

Andrew looks on shocked "X-Xelor, is she. . ."

Xelor's screen glows for a bit before dying down "You needn't worry. Someth. . ."

"Huh, what do you mean? We just saw Uni get incinerated into nothingness" Neptune remarks.

"You're not helping Neptune!" Blanc yells "Think about what's going through Noire's head right now!"

"Waaaaaah!" Noire cries out "I wish I could've been to Uni!"

"H-Hold on! I. . . I was just kidding!" Neptune tries to recover her previous comment.

"Will you all listen! Xelor is trying to tell us something!" Andrew yells, getting everyone's attention.

"Thank you for that Andrew" Xelor beeps "As I was saying, Uni is alright and well. Look into the dust"

"What. . .?" Noire looks up and into the now disappearing cloud.

* * *

"Tsk. . ." Arforie clicks her tongue.

"H-Huh?" Uni's vision was blinded for a little bit. She looked around when her vision cleared only to be met with a dissipating cloud of dust "H-How am I still alive. . .!?" The shock of surviving something that could've killed her was so much that she passed out, not seeing Burst Abrams standing in front of her with it's arm crossed like an "x" in front of it.

"G-Garly!?" Neptune look shocked "He shielded her Noire! Garly saved her!"

"Wh-What!?" Noire looks more closely to see her sister unscathed.

They watched as the suit flickered before despawning, revealing only Meta falling to the ground exhausted.

"D-Dogoooooo. . . Dat harts. . ." He said before falling asleep.

"Oh my. . . It seems it was only Meta. Did Garland somehow not get protected?" Vert places a hand over her mouth.

Chris looks on, concerned until he sees something rocketing towards Arforie "What is that?"

"Grr, you got lucky once again. But, your luck has just ran out" She raises her spear once more " **Anti. . .** "

"GRAAAAAAAAH!" I fly up on Arfoire before she could finish her attack and slams a fist into her, the backlash of the punch send Arfoire into the ground. They all watched as I stabilized myself. I looked at where Arfoire landed then to where Uni laid "Uni!"

"Hey, how is Garly flying if he's a human?" Neptune asks, looking confused.

"He's using. . . Abrams wings to do this" Tokomi says "You can see them on his back" Sure enough, when everyone looked at my back, a pack with wings coming out of it could be seen.

I fly down to Uni's position, deactivating the wings and sliding a bit. I lost my footing and fell with a thud "Ow. . ." I got back up and ran to Uni, going to my knees and picking her up "Hey, Uni! Are you okay!?" I lightly tap her face "Uni, please answer me!" There was no response "No. . . Nuh uh. Come on, don't be like this Uni. . ." I look at her, a pained expression on my face "Guh. . ." I felt a sharp pain where my stomach was and reached down. The wound reopened again.

"Well. . ." I looked up to see Arfoire standing "It seems that I was successful"

"What do you mean. . .?" I look at her.

"She stopped me from attacked. I. . ."

"Shut up! You didn't!" I yelled, glaring at her.

". . . Stopped her from living" Arfoire grins, not know that Uni only blacked out.

"NO!" I screamed, looking down at Uni "It can't. . ." I felt myself starting to pant.

"Don't believe me if you want. Sooner or later, I will reunite you two" Arfoire pulls back her arm holding the spear, ready to finish me off.

"Garland! Snap out of it!" Chris yelled.

While this was happening, I was staring at Uni. She hasn't responded or reacted to anything I've done "Are you. . . Really gone?" I hang my head when she still didn't answer. In the state I am in, I started thinking to myself in despair _"I couldn't protect her" "I failed my duties as a soldier. . ." "She didn't need to. . . Need. . . To. . ."_ After that was thought, my emotion changed from sorrow and despair, to pure anger _"Why did Arfoire go so far to do this?" "Why? Why? **WHY!?** " **"I. . . I will. . ."**_ The same aura from before envelops me.

"Say hello to the Lastation brat for me" Arfoire says before thrusting her spear forward.

"Noooo! Garland!" Everyone yelled.

The spear was mere inches from me till I raised a hand and blocked it, the weapon piercing my hand "Grrr. . ."

"What?" Arfoire raises an eyebrow, then tries to force he weapon forward. It wouldn't budge "Hey, be a good boy and let go so we can end this!"

 **"You. . ."** I said slowly, the anger flowing through my voice. My hand closed around the spear head, my grip tightening.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Afroire asked before she felt her spear shaking.

Then with all the force I could muster, I shattered the tip of the spear. The fragments falling to the ground **"I'm going to fucking kill you!"** The aura expands then snakes around me **"Panzer Burst: ABRAMS!"** There was no transformation sequence this time since the armor just appeared, but the only noticeable change was the visor. The once blue visor was now a deep red and there was red lightning sparking along the armor.

"Wait, wait, wait. How did Garly just do that? Doesn't he need Meta to use that armor?" Neptune asks, looking confused.

"That. . . I couldn't tell you" Tokomi says, looking shocked.

"Oh, you're not using that Dogoo of yours? This is quite surprising" Arfoire states, looking intrigued "But, that won't change that you will be joining your friends in hell!"

 **"RAAAAAAH!"** I yelled, the lightning exploding from my body **"You will never get that chance! DIIIIEE!"** I blasted off towards Arfoire with a boom, a fist raised and coursing with red lightning.

Arfoire reaches an arm back, balling her hand into a fist as well, erupting into magenta lightning "I'd like to see you try!" She throws her fist forward.

Both our fist made contact, the lightning coming from our punches violently lashes out against each other till a miniature explosion sends us both skidding backwards.

* * *

 _ **?:?**_

"Mmm. . ." I felt like I was laying down. I feel like I've been in this situation before, but I can't remember. I slowly open my eyes to a while room "What the. . ."

"I see I was finally able to make a perfect connection" I heard a familiar yet. . . Unfamiliar voice states.

"H-Huh?" I roll over onto my stomach to get a better look at who was just talking to me. When I got done and raised my head, I instantly jump up and into a fighting pose "A-Arfoire!?" I looked at the woman in front of me. She looked like Arfoire, only her hair was long and a silver color, her skin looked healthier, and her outfit looked more. . . "pure"? in a way.

"Stand down Soldier. I mean no harm towards you. Or, more like. . . I meant no harm to befall anyone here. . ." This Arfoire says looking down at the white ground, wrapping a hand around her arm.

I looked at her with a confused look on my face, unsure about trusting her words "How do I know you won't attack me when I let my guard down?"

Arfoire sighs at my question "I can understand your situation right now" She looks straight at me this time, wearing a. . . Sad look "I'm probably someone you'll never hear this from. But. . . Please, I need your help. You're the only one I could reach out to at this point!"

My stance loosened up, shocked at what she just said. I finally loosened up and looked at her "Why? Why are you doing this? And other than that, who are you?"

"You said my name earlier" She said "I am Arfoire, I was once a Goddess"

"A Goddess?" I looked at her skeptically "What do you mean by once, if you don't mind me asking?"

Arfoire sighs again, but it felt like it was out of relief "That, I can at least share with you" She sits down on the ground then pats the area in front of her "Take a seat Garland, you will need to for this"

I slowly made my way over and sat down in front of Arfoire. I looked at her, surprised. Was this really the same Arfoire that tried to kill me "Alright. . . I'm ready"

"Good" She nods "Well, I guess I should start back when the Goddesses came into existence. . ."

* * *

 _ **Many years ago. . .**_

"Arfoire!" A Fairy floating on a book flies up to Arfoire quickly (who looked like she did in this white room).

"Hmm? Ah, Histoire. What seems to be the trouble?" Arfoire stops walking and turns around, looking concerned about her friend.

"Th-The Goddesses. . ." Histoire stutters under her breath.

"What about them?" She asks.

"They. . . They've been born!" The tome says, sounding ecstatic.

Arfoire's expression changes from worry to surprise "Really, they're already here!?"

"Yes! They are!" Histoire nods "They're just kids at the moment, so I would like to train them to take their predecessors places"

Arfoire nods at Histoire's statement "That would be the wisest thing to do" She then turns around to leave.

"Arfoire, where are you going?" The tome asks.

"My knights have found something of interest and they want me to see it" Arfoire tells her "I will make sure to make their acquaintance later"

Histoire looks at Arfoire's departing back before turning around and leaving.

* * *

 _ **?/?**_

"Wait, you use to know Histoire!?" I exclaimed.

"Yes. Back then Histoire and I were friends" Arfoire tells me "That was all before. . . The accident. . "

"An accident?" I asked, leaning forward a bit.

"Yes, this accident is what changed everything. And I was only trying to find a new source of power the CPUs could use other than shares" Arfoire explains "It was too late to figure out that the very crystals my knights found were the Anti-Crystals"

I cringed at the name. The very thing that took Neptune and them away from us "I have to ask. But, why did you think that the Anti-Crystal was going to help the CPUs when it clearly weakens or slowly kills them?"

"We didn't know the name of this crystal or the properties behind it. Anyway. . ." Arfoire continues on with her story.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, back with everyone**_

The group looked on as they saw me taking the offensive, pushing Arfoire back with jabs from the turret, swings, kicks and punches. The visor still glowing a strong red color.

 **"Get over here and die!"** I yell, detaching the turret from my arm and threw at her like Blanc's EXE move.

Arofire jumps to the side "Guh. . . What the hell happened to him? He's like a different person!" She looks behind herself and jumps upwards again, dodging the turret again.

I caught the turret and re-equipped it, the weapon spinning a bit before aiming at Arfoire and firing off a couple rounds.

"Umm. . . I'm quite astonished at this turn of events. . ." Neptune says.

"You're not the only one" Vert remarks.

Noire nods at their answers, then remembers a certain little sister "U-Uni!" She runs over to her little sister, lifting her head into her lap "Uni, it's okay now. I'm here!" The other CPUs and CPU Candidates follow soon after, worried for Lastation's youngest.

After what felt like forever, Uni's eyelids flutter open "Mmm. . . Wh-What. . . Happened?" She took a bi to wake, then her eyes open wide and shoots up "Wh-Where am I!?"

Noire, not caring about what was going on right now, hugs Uni close to her on the verge of tears "You're okay Uni, you're safe now"

"N-Noire?" Uni looks at her sister.

Nepgear looks at Uni and starts to cry "I. . . I'm so happy you're alright Uni!"

Rom also shared her tears "M-Miss Uni. . ."

"D-Dummy, don't go crying!" Ram tells her sister, on the verge of crying herself "It's contagious!" Vert and Blanc look at each other and share a smile.

Noire pulls away from the hug and gives Uni a warming smile "I owe it to Garland and Meta for making this possible"

"Garland?" Uni tilts her head sideways before her eyes widen "Garland!? Where is he!? Is he alright!?" She asks, looking around frantically.

"Don't worry Uni" Andrew tells her, walking up with Chris "He's fine. But. . ." He breathes in "He thinks you died before Meta could shield you. Now he's facing Arfoire in a blind rage"

"Huh?" Uni looks at Andrew in disbelief.

"Arfoire basically triggered him into attacking her. But, this new power Garland is giving off is something I'm trying to figure out" Xelor beeps.

"It is quite unexpected. But I feel this gave us the edge we needed against her" Vert says.

"Uni. . . Goooo. . ." Uni looks down to see Meta tiredly jump into her lap and fall asleep "Gar-goo. . . Be really happy. . ."

"Meta. . ." Uni looks down at the pup, rubbing him behind the ears.

 **"Eat this!"** They all hear me yell. Uni was the first to look at where I am, seeing me in the armor coursing with red lightning. I had my turret out in front, a ball of fire building up.

"Never!" Arfoire flies towards me quickly, a crimson ball forming in her hand. She brings her hand forward with the ball, colliding with mine. We were both in a stalemate for a bit till the two balls of energy swirled together and detonated, setting off a deafening explosion that threw Arfoire and I away from each other. Arfoire slammed into the ground "Ah!"

I too slammed into the ground, then bouncing off my back and sliding to a halt, laying on my stomach. The armor that manifested itself bursts into pixels and the red lightning dispersed.

"G-Garland!?" Uni shouts, getting up from her spot shaking, running over to where I was.

* * *

 _ **Many Years Ago. . .**_

Arfoire is seen making haste to her study. When she got there, she threw open the doors to be greeted by her four Knights "Madam Magic, Sir Brave, Sir Trick, Sir Judge. . ." She says each of their names, in which they all nod.

"Yes, Milady" Trick answers, bowing. He is a round pudgy man in dark yellow beast armor. The beast armor looked like it was themed off of a bear. The weapon shown at his side was a Dragon-scaled whip "We all know why you are here"

Arfoire raises a hand, signaling him to be at ease "So, what is it that you four have found that needs my attention?"

"Instead of telling you Arfoire, I will show you it" Magic walks up to her. Magic was a tall woman with somewhat pale skin with well-groomed neon-pink hair that is neatly put up into twin-tails. Her outfit consisted of one that is similar to a female knight. And adorning her face is an eye patch over her right eye. She's basically Arfoire's right hand. She reaches into her armor and pulls out a red cross-shaped crystal "This is it"

Arfoire looks at it curiously, walking up to Magic "Is this really it?" She was about to reach for it when Sir Brave stepped up and placed a hand on her outstretched arm.

"I will advice you to not touch it, Lady Arfoire" Brave tells her. Brave looked like your normal knight in armor, only his armor had a "Samurai" look to it. Adorning his back was a giant broad sword "We do not know what this crystal has in store. But something is telling me to keep you from touching it"

Arfoire gives Brave a stern look then sighs "Alright. You wouldn't say that if you meant well. Get it to my labs. We will run tests on it post-haste"

"RIGHT!" Her knights say in unison before leaving Arfoire's study.

She watches as they leave before going to a chair and sitting down, contemplating "What was with Brave's reaction just now? It's just a harmless crystal, right?"

"Arfoire. . ." A raspy voice said. She looked up to see her fourth knight Judge standing there. His armor was colored black with neon green lines decorating it. His weapon of choice was a double-sided battle ax. Looks like he just entered the room "The crystal is confined. We are waiting for the system to kick it's rusty butt in gear"

She looks at him then gives him a nod "Alright. I have to ask, what is this crystal capable of?"

"Hell if I know, I leave that crap for the others" Judge says, grunting "But, I think this thing could be a new source of power"

"Power? Like for the Goddesses?" Arfoire's interest was piqued at this "As in, we can make a way for the Goddesses to obtain power that isn't through shares?!"

"GRAH! I don't know!" Judge yells, holding his head then slamming his ax into the ground "I only think that! Damn it. . . I'm not made for thinking. . ." He walks out, dragging his ax behind him.

Arfoire looks at her departing knight, a look of contemplation on her face "A new source of power. . . This would really be a big game changer for the Goddesses" She stands from her seat and walks towards the lab. She reached to double doors of the labs and opens them, giving her view of the crystal floating inside of a capsule, glowing a maroon color.

"Milady" Her attention is taken away from the crystal and her sight fell upon Brave, who was looking at a monitor "The scanning process has just begun. We should be getting vitals of this soon"

"Thank you Sir Brave" Arfoire tells him "You may leave. I can oversee things from here"

You couldn't really see it, but Brave's face contorted a bit into a skeptical look. But since he was her knight, he had to abide "Right away, Milady" With that, he made his way out of the lab, leaving Arfoire alone with the crystal.

Arfoire walks up to the floating crystal, placing a hand on the tube it was in "Will you really be the thing that will give us a new frontier in power?" As if to answer her, the crystal glows a bit brighter, catching her attention "Huh? Did you. . . Just try to communicate?"

 _"I can give you power. . ."_ She jumps, looking around the lab for anything suspicious. There was nothing _"Just release me. . . And I will show you the powers I can bestow. . ."_

Arfoire looks back at the crystal, the voice she heard felt like it was coming from. She felt her judgement telling her not to listen, but her curiosity was getting the best of her. She needed to know if what was saying is true. She walks over to the console and presses a few buttons, the machine powering off. With the machine turning off, the tube the crystal was in raises, leaving the crystal to fall onto the plate that was under it. Arfoire slowly walks over to the crystal, reaching her hand out to it. She was close when she felt herself hesitate. Her judgement coming back to her "N-No, I can't. . . This is for the Goddesses. . ."

 _"Don't worry. . . I will help you. . . Just pick me up. . ."_ The voice coos. She felt her judgement waiver again.

"If. . . If that is true. Then maybe. . ." Arfoire was about to say when the lab doors fly open. She whips around to find all her knights standing there.

"Milady! Get away from that crystal!" Brave tells her.

"It is an unwise decision to touch it Milady!" Trick yells.

 _"Do not listen to them. . . They are nothing compared to what you'll be capable of. . ."_ The voice says again. Arfoire's hand slowly inches toward the crystal.

"Arfoire!" Magic yells, which caught her off guard "Do not fall victim to that thing's words! You are better than that!" Arfoire's eyes widen.

"How. . . How do you know about. . ." She asked.

"It tried persuading me when I grabbed it, but I overcame it. And I know you can too!" Magic tells her. Arfoire pulls her hand back a bit from the crystal till it spoke.

 _"They are afraid. . . Afraid of what you are capable of. . . With me, you will have to worry no more. . ."_ The voice speaks up again.

Arfoire was now shaking, trying to make heads or tails of this situation "AGH, I don't know what to do!" She grasps her head like she was having a headache.

"Come to us Milady!" Brave calls out.

 _"I am here. . ."_ The voice said, it's tome seemed much deeper to her. At this, Arfoire felt her reason slipping away as she got up from her knees and looked at the crystal.

"Arfoire. . .?" Magic looks at her. She watched as Arfoire looks at her and gave her a smile. Magic shared her own "She did it. She over. . ." Her sentence was cut short as she saw Arfoire grab the crystal.

* * *

 _ **?:?**_

"After that, everything was a blur. For the longest time, I couldn't remember what happened after that day" Arfoire's face contorts "That was until it all started coming back to me as of late. . . I killed them. . ."

I looked at her "You killed them?"

"My knights. . . Brave, Judge, Trick, and. . . Magic" She looks down at the ground "I killed them when I awakened to the Anti-Share energy and became what you and your friends are fighting" Arfoire places a hand on her face "Other than Histoire, those four were the only ones close to me"

"I'm. . . Very sorry to hear that" I said "So, it was the Anti-Share Crystal that made all of this happen?"

"Indeed"

I sat there for a bit, thinking about our current problem when something came to mind "Hey, I got a question"

"What is your question, Garland?" Arfoire asks, looking up at me.

"Umm, how did you reawaken?" I asked "Going off what you said, shouldn't the real you be wiped out?"

"Ah, I see" She said "Well, that's what I thought too. Then, something happened" She looks at me "Histoire made contact with a different plane, or dimension in this case"

My eyes grew wide at this "W-Wait, you were reawakened because of Histoire contacting my dimension!?"

"That is the only possible way to put it" She stands up "But, it was thanks to her that I was able to wake up and make contact with you"

I still sat there, looking up at the woman dumbfound. I scratched the back of my head "Umm, wow. I honestly don't know what to say. . ."

"You don't need to say anything. I just need you do something for me and all of Gamindustri" Arfoire says, holding out a hand.

At this point, I stood back up looking at her "What is it?"

"It's simple. . ." She smiles warmly "Help me save this world and myself"

I blinked for a bit. Asking me to save an entire dimension and save her from herself sounds like a big task. I smile and took her hand "As a soldier, this will be my final mission. To save you, the ones I love, and keep Gamindustri safe!"

"Thank you Garland" Arfoire smiles. Everything around us starts to glow, almost becoming blinding "Let's do this"

* * *

 _ **Back with Everyone**_

 _ **Uni's P.O.V**_

"Garland, wake up! Please!" I hold his head "Come on!"

"Gargoo. . ." Meta looks on, worried.

Everyone in the party has gathered around us with looks of equal concern.

"That was a pretty nasty hit" Chris speaks up.

"Yeah, Garly bounced like a Rubber Dogoo!" Neptune exclaimed.

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he got knocked out from that" Vert remarks "On top of losing so much blood. . ."

My head lowers, my bangs falling over my eyes. I looked at Garland through my hair with a look of regret, remembering what I did back in Leanbox's Basilicom "I told him that, and even resorted to. . . That. . ." I fell my face warm up ". . .But I couldn't get your answer. . ." I felt my eyes begin to water "I wish I got to you sooner. . ." I started to cry when I heard something explode.

"ARGH! I have had it!" It sounds like Arfoire made it back up already. I let out a sigh. We were all already tired along with the fact that we were down one. . .

"Ugh. . . D-Damn it. . ." I heard someone struggle to get out before feeling movement.

"Wh-What?" I look down to see Garland with a pained look on his face "G-Garland. . . You're alright!" I felt myself hugging him with glee.

"Gargoo!" Meta also cheers, jumping on him and licking his face frantically.

"Pffft. . . R-Red Dogoo. . . Red Dogoo!" He calls out, making Meta halt his licking "Ow. . ." He said weakly, placing a hand over his stomach. The clothing over it was now a deep, deep red almost black now. I looked at his face again to see that he was very pale.

 _"He really did lose a lot. . . I'm surprised he's held on this long"_ I said to myself. I felt my arms feeling lighter. I look to see Garland struggling to sit up. I placed my hands on his chest "H-Hold on Garland. You are in no shape to keep fighting!"

He gently grabbed my hands and lift them off his chest "I'm sorry Uni. . ." He sits himself up and heaves a sigh "But, I need to do this. . ." I watched him stand up, shaking. Soon after that, we heard something land a bit away from us. We all turn to see a snarling Arfoire, a magenta aura around her.

"This game has gone on long enough, soldier!" She yells "I should've taken care of you long ago!. But instead, I had to drag it out! Thinking that I could finish you off , then your friends"

I hear Garland chuckle "Heh, you must've been underestimating me then"

"Hmph, I hate to admit it. But you're right" Arfoire cracks her neck then looks at Garland "But this time, I won't drag this out. . ." We watched as she floated into the air, a giant glyph appearing above her head "I will end it all here and now!"

Everyone at this point didn't know what was going to happen. But if we had to guess, it was going to be big.

"What the nep is Arfy doing now!?" Neptune asks.

"If I could take a guess. . ." Andrew speaks "She's about to try and finish us off"

"And the attack she's about to use could not only wipe us out, but could destroy Gamindustri" Xelor beeps to life.

"What!? Who does she think she is, some one-winged angel!?" Neptune excaims, looking up at Arfoire with shock.

"I will wipe you all out with this!" Arforie calls out, the glyph pulses _**"Calamity from Above!"**_ With that called, a massive meteor slowly appears from the glyph, descending slowly.

"Wh-What the goodness!? She's about to hit us with that!?" Nepgear looks wide-eyed.

I looked utterly terrified. How are we supposed to stop something like that!? I looked around at everyone else to see them wearing looks of defeat. I looked towards Garland to see that. . . He hasn't budged a single bit? And he wore a tired but determined look on his face. I saw him open his mouth slowly before mouthing. . .

"Let's do this. . . Arfoire. . ." I watched him kneel down and pet Meta "Hey buddy, ready for one more go?"

Meta wore a look of sadness on his face, but it changed to a smile "Yes Gargoo! Lets do this!"

"Thank you. . ." He stood back up and started to glow a light blue **_"Panzer Burst: Abrams!"_** I once more saw Garland and Meta fuse again, showing off the sleak, futuristic black armor. But, I noticed something different about it. There were now neon blue lines along the armor. He turned his head to me and saw that the visor was the same neon blue "Uni, thank you for everything. This all probably wasn't supposed to happen and some people didn't like it. I'm glad that all this happened in the end. Other than this whole incident" I began to tear up at this. I watched as he looked away from me and started walking forward.

N-No. . . Please don't. . . Don't go "W-Wait! GARLAND!" I yelled, catching everyone off guard. This seemed to be enough for him to stop and turn around.

"What is it Uni?" He asks me, standing there patiently.

"I. . . I. . ." I tried to say, but my voice kept getting caught. Come on Uni, just say it! "I'm sorry that I have to ask you this at a bad time. . . But first, do you remember. . . My kiss. . .?" I asked, blushing.

He nods "Yeah, I remember it well. Why?"

"Alright, that's good. . ." I said, sighing happily. I'm glad he remembered. Now. . . "Garland, when we get out of this. . . Will. . . Will you. . . Will you go out with me!?" There, I said it. Everyone looks at Garland and I.

"Uni. . " Noire looks at me, a hand clutched to her chest.

I looked at Garland for an answer. He looked shocked at hearing that. I watched him smile under the visor than raise his right hand and giving me a thumb's up "Uni, I would be honored" With that said, his wings came out and he blasted off towards Arfoire.

I watched him fly away, a knot growing in my chest the further he went. I take a deep breath in then yelled "YOU CAN DO IT!"

* * *

 _ **Garland's P.O.V**_

"YOU CAN DO IT!" I hear Uni yell to me. I glance back to her and everyone standing around her now, wearing a smile. I looked forward and let out a sigh, feeling myself tear up.

"Gargoo. . ." I heard Meta's voice.

"What is it Meta?" I asked.

"Is this. . . Really the end?" He asked. I felt my heart drop. I held the urge to cry out back.

"Buddy, think of this as not the end. . ." I took a deep breath in "But a new beginning. _**Deactivate!**_ **"** I yelled, and the armor that was once surrounding me disappears, leaving me with the turret and the wings.

"G-Gargoo. . .?" Meta looks at me with shock on his face.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. . ." I told him before resuming my course.

"G. . . G. . . GARGOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Meta cries out, plummeting towards the ground.

* * *

 _ **Uni's P.O.V**_

"Wh-What the hell is he doing!?" Chris exclaimed, trying to put what just happened together.

"Forget about that, someone catch Meta!" Ram yells.

I ran forward to the spot where Meta was falling to. Once I was in the right spot, I jumped up and caught him. He was shaking uncontrollably "Meta, are you alright?" I asked, rubbing the pup.

"G-G-Gargoo. . . I wanna fight. . . I wanna fiiiight too. . ." He whimpers, burying his face in my arms.

I looked at him then back up to where I see the Neon light from the wings "You idiot. . ."

* * *

 _ **Garland's P.O.V**_

I flew up a bit more till I was right in front of the meteor. Arfoire stood floating on the opposite side of the attack. I gave the meteor a long stare before raising my turret in front of me.

"Do you really think your _Pyro Inferno_ is going to be enough to stop my attack?" I heard Arfoire call out "Just stop. It's too late now"

"It's never too late Arfoire!" I called back "Isn't that right. . . Arfoire?"

"Huh? What do you mean by saying my name twi. . ." She started asking.

"You are correct Garland" I felt light for a second till a light blue orb floats out of my chest and forms into G-Arfoire (From the _**?/?**_ ).

"Wh-What the hell!? I thought you were dead!?" Arfoire exclaims.

"I thought that as well" G-Arfoire says "But, thanks to these events, I've awaken. And now, I will atone for what I have done to everyone"

"There will be nothing for you to atone for after this!" Arfoire thrusts arm forward, the meteor picking up a little speed.

G-Arfoire looks at me "Are you sure you are ready for this? I could send you back down to your friends and. . ."

" _ **I will always place my mission first, I will never leave a fallen comrade**_ **.** Those are some of the words in my Ethos I follow as a soldier" I told her "So even though you told me that and I'm dying. . ." I looked at her "I will fight this battle, to the very end"

G-Arfoire smiles "I have to say, I am glad Histoire chose you" She looks forward "I have one move that I can manifest that can counter-act and possibly destroy this attack"

"Alright. And I guess I'm going to be the one using it?" I ask her, which she nods.

"You'll feel a surge of power from this" G-Arfoire tells me, then raises a glowing-hand.

Like she said, after a few seconds, I felt a huge surge of power "Ghh!" My body lurches a bit before relaxing "That. . . Was unexpected"

"My apologies for that" She started to flicker "I used too much power for this. . . It's all up to you now" With that said, she fazes out.

I looked at the spot G-Arfoire was for a bit before looking at the meteor "Alright, let's see this attack. . ." I saw some text on my visor pop up "Hmm, alright. I wasn't expecting it to be called this. Oh well, let's do this!" I raise my turret high _**"Lastation Spark!"**_ I called out, but nothing happened "H-Huh? What happened!? Was it a dud or something?" I opened up the HUD and looked at the move " _An all-out powerful beam. Can only be used. . . If the wielder is coupled with someone with a maxed out Lily rank. . ._ " I heaved a sigh "I should've looked at it first. . ." I looked back at everyone "I highly doubt it about the maxed rank, but here goes nothing" I turned around and blasted back towards everyone.

* * *

 ** _Uni's P.O.V_**

"Hey, Garly is coming back!" Neptune points out.

"Did something happen. . .?" Rom asks, looking concerned.

Meta looks up "Maybe Gargoo is coming to get me!?"

"I'm not sure. . ." I say, holding Meta "Let's see what is wrong"

After a while, Garland finally lands in front of us "I'm sorry for coming back so soon, but I need a partner. . ." When he said that, I walked up to him and. . .

 ***SLAP***

Ghh. . ." He winces as I slapped him across the face. He slowly opens his eyes and look at me.

"You idiot. . ." I tell him, letting out a sigh "You should've asked for help sooner. . ."

"I'm glad you wanna help Uni. But. . ." Garland looks away "This particular move requires me to have a partner that has a. . ."

"Save the details for later" I interrupt him "We need to take care of this problem" I began to glow and transformed into Black Sister "Come on"

He looked at me before sighing "Alright. . ." I motioned him to follow me.

* * *

 _ **Nepgear's P.O.V (Wow, a different one!)**_

Goodness, Uni really put herself out there. But I wonder, what is that move Garland was trying to explain. I decided to bring my N-Pad out and look at our stats. While I was doing this, Neptune looks over at me.

"Hey Nep Jr., whatcha looking at?" Neptune asks me, looking at the screen.

"I'm trying to figure out what move Garland was trying to use that needs two people" I told her, flipping through our party "Here you are. . ." I tapped on Garland's icon and looked at all his vitals. . . I didn't look at the actual vitals on him since I knew he was already grasping to life. . . I went to his skills and pulled up the EXE skills "Oh, here it is!" I called out. Everyone crowded around me to look at the skill and it's description.

"An all-out powerful beam?" IF looks skeptically at the move.

"Lastation Spark, eh?" Neptune gives a sly look to Noire.

"Wh-Why are you looking at me like that Neptune!?" Noire asks.

Neptune chuckled "Oh, it's nothing"

"Oh, what's this?" Vert asks, tapping the description so it expanded "Someone with a maxed out Lily Rank?"

"A maxed out rank?" Blanc tilts her head to the side "Garland hasn't been here that long to achieve such a feat. It could've been possible if he stayed longer, but it's almost impossible to max out a Lily Rank that fast"

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that" Vert says, smiling.

"What makes you say that Vert?" Blanc asks.

"Nepgear, will you be a dear and go to the Lily Rank page" Vert asks me.

I nod my head and tapped the screen a couple time still I reached the Lilly Ranks "Alright, here it is" I gave the N-Pad to Vert.

"Thank you~" She says before turning her attention to the N-Pad and tapping on Garland's icon, then swipping up, where we all could see Garland's Lily Ranks.

 _ **Neptune: 7, Nepgear: 6, Noire: 7, Uni: MAX, Blanc: 6, Rom: 7, Ram: 7, Vert: 7, Histoire: 8, IF: 5, Compa: 7**_

"What, how?" Blanc looks surprised at Garland and Uni's Lily rank "How is this even possible?"

"Hmm hmm hmm~ Perhaps it was that confession and declaration earlier" Vert smiles.

"To think that something as simple as a confession could do that. . ." Blanc ponders.

"Ah, look! There they go!" Ram hollers. Everyone turns to see Uni and Garland fly up to the now quickly descending meteor.

* * *

 _ **Uni's P.O.V**_

In my HDD, I flew up with Garland towards our target. I turn my head towards him "So, what's this thing we got to do?"

He looks at me, then looks forward "This move is said to be something that could possibly destroy this attack"

"Really, a move that could save us?" I looked at him then smile alright, let's do this!" I summon my giant gun.

Garland hesitated a bit "H-Hold on Uni, you haven't even heard the descri. . ."

"Garland, save that for later" I tell him, then look directly into his eyes "If you need a partner for this, then that's fine. All I care about right now is. . ." I look away "Being with you in the end. . ."

"Uni. . ." I heard him say, before chuckling weakly "Alright. . ."

 ** _[Garland & Uni have learned Lastation Spark]_**

"Huh? Lastation Spark?!" I looked shocked "This is the move!?" I look at him, which he gives a nod to

"Yes, this is the move" He told me prepping his turret then aiming it at the meteor "Now, are you ready? Like you've been going on about?" He smiles at me.

I shake my head at him then flew to his side raising my weapon alongside his "Yeah, yeah. I am"

"You think two of you will make a difference in this?" I hear Arfoire call out.

"We won't know unless we try!" I yell "Garland, let's show her what we are capable of!" I look at him.

"Right!" He says.

We both glowed a neon blue that went to our barrels " Get blown away by our power! _**Lastation Spark!"**_ With our attack called out, a powerful and massive beam of neon blue billows towards the meteor and slams into it, creating a. . . Sonic boom? The two attacks were now in a stalemate.

* * *

 _ **[Play "Thrust Through the Heavens with Your Spirit!"]**_

"Whoa!" Neptune exclaims, losing her footing "That's some power!"

"You're telling me" Chris said, looking up "But, I got a feeling they will do it"

Noire looks at Chris and scoffs "Well of course. We're talking about _my_ little sister after all. . . And Garland"

"Come on Garland, Uni! Show that meanie what you two can do!" Ram cheers.

"You can do it Mister Garland!" Rom screams out.

"Don't give up Ga Ga!" Compa yells.

"You got this Garly! You're the main character!" Neptune also calls out.

"You can make this work, dude!" Underling calls out.

"Kick her ass!" Andrew adds in

* * *

I look back at everyone, hearing their cheers. I look at Garland smiling. He looked like he was struggling to keep hold, but he looked towards me smiling with tears in his eyes "Garland, are you okay?"

"Yes Uni *Sniff* I'm fine" He looks forward "I've never gotten this many cheers by so many in my life besides my family. It's filling me with great pride"

I smile at him "Heh, well that's good to hear"

"All the cheers in the world won't stop me from ending you!" Arfoire yells, adding more power to the meteor. I felt us getting pushed back.

"Grr. . . I don't think so!" I called out, regaining my current pose. I felt something waver in between Garland and I. I looked over to him to see him on one knee, holding his turret with shaky hands. There was a bright blue glyph keeping Garland up "Come on Garland, don't falter yet!"

"Ugh. . ." I watched as he raised slowly, still pointing his turret forward **_"_** ** _I. . . I will never accept. . . I will never quit!"_** I felt his words sink into me, filling me with the fire I needed.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Arfoire yells out, putting what remaining powers she had into the meteor.

"Garland! It's now or never!" I declared.

"Right!" I heard him respond.

"HAAAAAAAAAAH!" We both yelled, the neon blue aura expanding dramatically. The massive we had started to condense with power, pushing the meteor back slowly.

"What? How are you doing this!?" Arfoire asks, looking angry.

"It's simple. . ." Garland speaks up "I am a soldier. No matter what, I will never accept defeat. The reason being?" He releases his left hand and points to his heart "There were many like me before who gave their lives. Soldiers who gave it their all in the worst of situations, and somehow made it work in their favor. As of right now, I am the one who holds them within me. The ones who've fallen before me, the ones that will follow in my wake. They all have the determination to do big things and give hope to the people! That is a soldier! That is what we stand for!" His power increases at an alarming rate! "JUST WHO THE HELL DO THINK I AAAAAAAM!?" The beam broke through the meteor, shattering it completely.

"N-No, it can't be!?" Arfoire looks on utterly shocked at the oncoming beam "D-Damn it!" She holds up a barrier to keep it back, but to no avail "No! I will not be beaten. . . So. . . Easilyyyyyyyyy. . . .!" Her scream fades away as the beam kept going for a good minute after. And I guess some dark clouds gathered overhead during the fight, because the sky cleared to a starry night sky.

 _ **[Stop Music]**_

I looked up at the sky, sighing in relief "The sky is beautiful, isn't it Garland?" I looked ove rto him to find him not there "Huh, Garland? Where are you?" I looked down to see him falling to the ground "Garland!" I flew down as fast as I could, catching him just a couple feet from the ground in the bridal style. I softly landed and laid him down, his head in my lap "Hey Garland, open your eyes. We did it. . ."

His eyes slowly flutter open "W-We did. . .?" He asks. I nod my head, smiling at him.

"Yes, we did. You were amazing out there!" I told him. I felt everyone gathering around me. I knew what was about to happen. I fought back the tears, till I felt something caress my cheek. I looked down to see Garland smiling up at me.

"Uni, thank you. . ." He said to me.

"Th-Thank you? Why" I asked him, inwardly hitting myself.

"Thank you. . . For caring about me. . . It means a lot. . . And, I'm sorry. . ." I felt his hand slip a bit from my cheek. I immediately place my hand over his to hold it in place.

"D-Don't be sorry Garland!" I told him, the tears welling up in my eyes "You did nothing wrong!"

He lets out a weak sigh "That's good to hear. . ." I felt something nudging my leg. I looked over to see a teary-eyed Meta.

"*Sniffle* U-Unigoo. . . G-Gargoo's going to be fine, right?" The little Dogoo asked me. I felt my will to hold back the crying breaking. I picked him up with my free hand.

"Yes Meta. . . Garland will be fine. . ." I hold Meta up to Garland.

"Gargoo. . ." Meta looks at Garland.

"Hey buddy. . ." Garland smiles at him "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay. . . Are you. . . Okay?" Meta asks him. Garland smiles at him.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm fine now. Just promise me something" He says "Watch over Uni for me, okay?"

Meta looks at him before bobbing up and down "I. . . I will Gargoo. . .

"That's a good boy. . ." I felt his touch getting lighter.

"H-Hold on Garland! Don't close your eyes yet!" I told him, tears streaming down my face "We. . . We still have stuff to do! S-Since the fight is over. . . We can. . . We can. . ."

"Uni. . ." I stopped what I was saying, looking down at him. He wore a peaceful smile "And everyone. . . Thank. . . You. . ." With those last words, Garland began to glow before exploding in a flurry of pixels, dropping a few items.

 _ **[Arfoire has been defeated!]**_

 _ **[Garland has fallen!]**_

 _ **[Uni obtained Garland's Patrol Cap & Dogtags]**_

 _ **[Uni's M16 was returned!]**_

I sat there frozen for a long while, looking down at where Garland once was. . . He was gone. . . He was really gone. I let go of Meta and reached for Garland's cap. I looked at, looking at the now dirtied cap. I then hugged it tightly to my chest and cried out "WAAAAAAAAAAH!?"

Today was a victory for Gamindustri. But with this victory, came a great lose for a group of individuals.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Wow, after so long, the second to last chapter has finally been completed. . . I pulled an all-nighter to get this chapter out guys, so I'll just see you in the last chapter. . . Take care.


	28. Chapter 26

Hello everyone, and welcome to the final chapter of "Hyperdimension Neptunia: A Dimensional Trip". Heh, I'll leave what I want to say till the end. So everyone, please enjoy this final chapter.

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 26: Good bye**_

 ** _Noire's P.O.V_**

It has been three days since the battle with Arfoire. Before that, we carried each other back to Leanbox and rested up before we all left for our respective nations. Luckily, nothing really changed Share-wise. With these passing day, we all recovered from the confrontation. Well. . . Almost all of us.

"My, is Uni still in her room?" Vert asks over video com.

I wore a worried expression "Yeah, she is. . . I was hoping she would be up and walking around by now. And to top it off, she took Meta with her"

"This is quite the situation" Blanc says, putting a hand under her chin.

"Well, I honestly don't blame her for her current state" Neptune chirps "I mean, even I wasn't expecting this. And I'm supposed to know this kind of stuff" She looks up "Darn you AIYF!"

 **"Why the hell are you blaming me!? And again with the fourth wall breaking!"**

"Come on, I haven't done one in a long time!" Neptune complains. I heave a sigh.

"Anyway, setting Neptune's antics aside. . . Do any of you know what I should do?" I asked them "I. . . I really don't know what I should do. . ."

"Well Noire" Vert speaks up "Why don't you go and comfort her? She may be coping with Meta since they both deeply cared for Garland. But I believe she needs someone close to comfort her in her time of distress"

"I have to agree with Vert there Noire" Blanc speaks up "You should go and give Uni your attention"

I look at them for a bit before slowly nodding "Alright. . . I'll go comfort her" I turned away and began walking away.

"Noire. . ." Neptune's voice rings out.

I turn my head to her screen "What is it?"

"We should make plans after this, to give Garly a proper send-me-off" Neptune says "Hopefully if we do this, Noire Jr. will be able to rest easier"

"To think you would think up something that thoughtful Neptune" Blanc remarks.

"Hey, I can be serious when I want to!" Neptune shouts.

I look at my fellow Goddesses screens before smiling and turning around "I'll be sure to make those arrangements." I said.

"Just leave the planning to us Noire. All you need to do is bring Uni back so we can do this" Vert tells me.

I look at Vert and give a small smile "Alright, I'll do that" I turned around to leave before I remembered something "Kei!" I called out to my Oracle, who arrives soon after.

"What is it Lady Noire?" Kei asks me.

"Can you cancel everything and take care of what paperwork is left?" I asked her, walking towards Uni's room.

"I will get on it" I heard Kei say "I wish you luck"

I made my way to Uni's room slowly, thinking to myself _"Hmm, what should I do? I wish I could relate to her so she won't feel so alone. . . "_ I let out a sigh "No, I shouldn't be thinking like that with her. She just needs to know I'm here for her. Yeah, that sound great" With that set aside in my mind, I made it to Uni's room. I reached up to knock, but hesitated. No Noire, you need to do this. I knocked on the door twice before slowly opening the door "U-Uni?" I poked my head into the dark room, looking around for any signs for my sister. I opened the door a bit more, letting in more light. As I stepped in, my eyes fell upon Uni's bed, where a familiar figure with a blue-lined dress laying with her back to me. I walked over to the bed.

When I walked up to the bed, I saw she was holding something in her arms. When I got a closer look at it, I saw that she was holding Meta. I reached over Uni and brushed her bangs back from her face. She had dried tear streaks on her face and her eyes were swollen. The poor thing, she had to have been crying this whole time. I slowly and carefully made my way to the other side of her bed and climbed into it, making sure I don't startle the two. I laid down facing Uni, getting in a comfortable position. After getting settled down, I wrapped my arms around Uni and pulled her into a hug with Meta still in her embrace.

"It's okay Uni, your sister is here for you" I silently cooed, stroking the back of her head gently. After a bit, I felt her move a bit in my embrace.

"N-Noire. . .?" She said groggily, before going back to sleep.

I smile at her and rub her head some more "Yes Uni, it's me" I pulled her closer to me and soon felt sleep overtake me _"I wonder when the last time. . . Uni and I slept in the same bed. . ."_ Was the last thought that went through my mind before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day. . .**_

"Mmm. . .H-Huh? N-Noire?" I heard a voice call to me in my sleep. My eyes flutter open to Uni's bloodshot eyes staring into me "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Nowagoo. . .?" Meta looks up at me.

I smile at Uni "I'm here to be with you Uni"

"Y-You are?" She asks me, then puffs her cheecks "I. . . I don't need you here right now. . ."

"Uni. . ." I looked at her "I know I can't relate to your situation right now. But. . ." I pulled her into a hug "I'm your sister Uni, and I want to be there for you. Even if you don't want it, I will be here to listen to your problems" I told her, taking a deep breath after that. I felt her shaking before she wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace.

" ***Sniff, sniff*** N-Noire. . ." Uni stutters "I. . . I miss him Noire. . ." Her hold tightens, like she doesn't want to lose me "I want Garland to be here!" She starts weeping into my chest "Waaaah!"

"There, there Uni. It's okay. Let it out" I spoke to her softly, rubbing the back of her head. I felt a cold nose nudge my arm. I looked over to see Meta giving me the puppy dog look. I smile at him "Come here Meta, you deserve to be comforted too" I released a hand from my hold on Uni and gently move him to where he was on my free arm.

"Nowagoo. . ." Meta whimpers. I stayed like this for a good five to ten minutes when I felt Uni's shaking subside. I looked down at the top of her head "Are you good Uni?" She answers with a nod "Good, that's what I like to here" I let go of her and placed Meta down on the bed "Wait here Uni, I'll make some breakfast for us" I told her before leaving.

"U-Umm. . . Okay" I heard her answer.

As I exited her room, I let out a sigh of relief. I thought that was going to be a lot harder, thank the True Goddess it wasn't. As I made my way towards the kitchen, I say Kei walking up to me "Is something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong" Kei shakes her head "I was actually looking for you. The other Goddesses have been trying to get a hold of you for a while now"

My eyes widen "I'll answer them right away!" I made haste to my studies. When I entered, I was greeted by three screens containing the other Goddesses and their sisters.

"It's about time you showed up Noire!" Neptune remarks, getting a glare from me.

"Well sooooorry for not getting here sooner. I was busy comforting Uni" I remarked back, humphing at Neptune.

"That is good to hear Noire. How is Uni doing?" Vert asks me.

I look towards Vert's screen "She seemed to have calmed down a bit thankfully. But, I know that it wasn't that much"

"I wouldn't say that Noire" Blanc speaks up "You showed her that you care for her well-being and that you will be there for her. That does more wonders than you think it does"

"If you say so Blanc" I tell her. A question then came to my mind "Hey, I need to ask you all something"

"Go ahead" Vert says.

"Why did you three get a hold of me so soon after we talked?" I asked. i watched as Neptune, Blanc, and Vert look at each other through their monitors looking to me.

"Noire, everything is ready to go" Vert tells me.

"Huh, ready to go? You don't mean. . ."

"Garland's funeral? Yes. Everything is ready" Blanc throws in.

"We all got to talking after you got off last night and came to the conclusion to have his send-me-off as soon as possible. You know, so Noire Jr. can at least sleep easier at night" Neptune also throws in.

"I felt really sorry for Uni because of that battle" Nepgear finally speaks up.

"Yeah, same here!" Ram pipes in.

"Uh huh. . . I feel sorry. . . For Miss Uni" Rom says.

"So, we made the decision to hold his funeral later today. That should give you and Uni enough time to prepare yourselves. Mostly her" Vert explained. I felt a smile slowly cross my lips.

"Thank you all. I will tell Uni the news. Where are we meeting at?" I ask them.

"Oh yes, that was another thing" Vert says, recalling something "We were hoping to hold this event in your Basilicom's garden"

"Hmm?" I tilt my head to the side "Why's that? I'm not really against it or anything, but I want to know why"

"Umm, I can answer that Norie" Nepgear steps in "We felt that having Garland's memorial in Lastation would be good for Uni. That way, she doesn't have to go far to see him"

"Oh, okay" I nod my head at Nepgear's explanation "We can do that. Is there anything else before I notify Uni?"

Vert shakes her head "No, that is all Noire. We will all see you two this afternoon" With that said, Vert hangs up.

"I'll hang up now too. Take care till then" Blanc says before hanging up as well.

I look over to Neptune's screen and she smiles "Well, I'll see ya later" And hangs up, leaving me alone in my studies. I stood there for a couple of minutes before returning to Uni's room. I knocked on the door once more.

"Come in. . ." I heard her answer. I let out a sigh of relief as I opened the door to her sitting on the edge of the bed hugging Garland's cap.

"Hey Uni, sorry about making you wait. But breakfast will be ready soon, okay?" I told her, which she nods "Good. Now, go get cleaned up. We'll be going out later after breakfast"

"Huh?" She looks up at me "Where are we going?"

I smile sadly at her "I'll tell you after you freshen up and get into some clean clothes, alright?"

". . . You promise?" She asks, looking at me.

"I promise Uni" I tell her before leaving. As I was walking down the hall, I turn around to see Uni making her way to the shower. And soon after she exits her room, Meta bounces out and towards me. He must be hungry. I walked over to Meta and picked him up "Come on, let's see what we have for you" I made my way into the kitchen and set him down on the floor so I could get the ingredients out. I think a simple breakfast will do just fine, so I got out everything to make our meal. After a while, I had everything made and ready to eat set on the table. I was walking towards the cup board for some cups when I heard someone scoot a chair in. When I grabbed the cups and turned around, I see Uni sitting at the table "Did you clean yourself up?"

"Yeah, I did" She answered before she started eating.

"Good" As I said that, I poured us some orange juice and brought it to the table. I gave Uni her glass before sitting down to eat my share.

". . . Hey Noire?" Uni speaks up after a couple minutes.

"What is it Uni?" I ask her, looking up from my plate.

"Remember what you said earlier. . . About where we were going?" Uni asks me.

I nod "Yes, I do"

"Well. . . What are we doing when we get there?" She asksed "And what's our destination?"

I gave her a sad smile "Well Uni. . ." I fell silent for a minute, pulling all the words together. At this point, she's looking right at me for my answer "We're going to give Garland a proper funeral. . . We'll be meeting everyone in the garden. By that time, everyone will be prepared"

I watched Uni's head lower slowly, her shoulders beginning to shake "N-Noire. . ."

"Listen Uni. . ." I began to say "None of us didn't know what to do with this situation. But, we feel that we all will feel better after we give him our goodbyes. . ." I took in a deep breath "We all were thinking of you in this moment Uni. The other Goddesss and their sisters"

Uni stayed quiet for a bit "I. . . I don't want to tell him goodbye Noire. . ." I felt my heart sink at her words "B-But, if it has to be that way. . . Th-Then alright. . ." She looks up at me, tears falling from her eyes.

I smile at her "There we go Uni" I look at the time on my LS Portable "Let's get finished eating Uni. We'll need to be ready in an hour"

"Alright. . ." She answered. And after that, we continued on with our meal.

* * *

 _ **A Couple Hours Later. . .**_

 _ **Lastation Basilicom Gardens**_

 ** _Uni's P.O.V_**

After waiting for the other CPUs to arrive, we all got together on the balcony to prepare ourselves. A couple minutes later, we were joined by Chris, Andrew, Falcom, IF, Compa, and. . . Underling.

"Hey Uni. . . Umm, how are you feeling?" Nepear walks up, waving.

"Oh, hey Nepgear. . ." I give her a small smile, then hug the patrol cap I still had in my hands to my chest "I'm. . . Alright. . ."

Nepgear smiles at me and gives me a hug "It's okay Uni. I'll be hear to help you after this"

I returned her hug "Thank you Nepgear. . . N-Not that I'm happy to hear that"

She giggles at my remark "Don't worry Uni, I understand" With that, she steps back so the others could talk to me. The next ones to walk up to me were Chris and Andrew.

"Hey there Uni" Chris raises a hand in a two-finger salute.

"Hi Chris, Andrew" I said to them both, smiling sadly.

"I am very sorry for your lost Uni. If there was more we could've done, then maybe he. . ." Andrew was saying till I raised my hand to stop him.

"It's okay Andrew. Yes, I wish he was here with us right now. But, it was thanks to him that Noire and the others are back with us. . ." I told him, looking down at the cap in my grasp.

"Hey, keep your chin up Uni! If I could tell what Garly would want from you, is a smile!" Neptune suddenly says, appearing out of nowhere.

"N-Neptune!?" I whipped around quickly towards her "Wh-What do you mean by that?"

"Hmm, just call it main character's intuition. But I felt he cared for you deeply, even though it wasn't seen. He would probably do anything just to see you wear a smile on your face" She explains, leaving me shocked.

"I. . . Never thought I would hear something like that from you of all people" I told Neptune. But, I smiled at her "But regardless, thank you Neptune. . ."

She flashes a smile "Atta girl!" With that said, she turns around and walks off.

"Still the same" Chris chuckles, looking towards Neptune.

"I know" Andrew states before turning to him "Let's go Chris, it's starting soon. You should get ready too Uni" He tells me before walking off towards everyoen.

"U-Umm, right. . ." I said, pulling the hat closer to me. I stood still for a couple minutes before slowly walking to where everyone was. We were all gathered near the fountain in the middle of the garden. I looked on in the center of our group to see a freshly engraved tombstone that read _"Here lies PFC Garland. A soldier who kept true to his soldier's oath and a friend. May he rest easy and watch over us all from afar"_. I felt myself beginning to cry again, so I held it back.

"Is everyone here?" Histoire asks, floating above the tombstone. She looks around, surveying us all before nodding. I looked at her as she took a deep breath "We are all gathered here today for a couple reasons. One, the return of our nations Goddesses and sisters. And the second. . . In remembrance of someone who put his own life ahead of himself for our Goddesses to return safetly. And in turn, lost his life in the process. . ." Histoire covers her mouth for a bit, pulling herself together "What started out as a simple experiment of me reaching out to another world's inhabitant, turned into something that got him involved in some other world's crisis"

At this point, I already see Nepgear crying into her hands. Neptune stood there patting her back in comfort. IF and Compa were doing the same thing as Neptune, with Compa who had tears falling.

" ***Sniff*** B-Blanc. . . R-Ram. . ." I hear Rom speak up.

"C-Come on Rom, don't cry now. . ." Ram tells her "If you start crying. . . I might start. . . Myself. . ."

Blanc lowers her gaze to where she was looking at the ground. She knelt down and hugged both her sisters to her "It's okay you two. If you need to cry. . . Do so"

"W-Waaaaah! Blanc!" Rom cries out, wrapping her arms around Blanc's neck.

" ***Sniffle*** Wh-Why did that dummy have to go do that!?" Ram says, also giving her sister a hug. If you looked closely at Blanc, you could see that she was also shedding her own tears.

I looked over to where Vert stood, which was right by Garland's tombstone "May you rest easy Garland"

I looked down "N-Noire. . ." I spoke, gaining Noire's attention.

She turns to me, a saddened look on her face "What. . . Is it Uni?"

I began to grip the cap in my hand so hard my knuckles turned white "I. . . I. . ." The tears began to flow from my eyes. My legs began to shake until they gave way. Noire quickly kneels next to me, worried.

"Uni, are you okay!?" She asks.

I hugged Garland's cap to me like my life depended on it "I. . . I don't want to say goodbye Noire. . ." I began breaking down slowly "I don't want to to let go of him. . . I wanted us all to get back from that fight. I wanted to get to know him more Noire. . ." I started to speak randomly out of despair "I wanted to know more about his world. . . What he was into. . . The people he knew. . . A-And, I wanted to be apart of his life. . . Even a little bit!" I lifted my head towards the heavens and screamed at the top of my lungs "YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME FEELING LIKE THIS!?" I took in a deep breath before "I wish you were here with us Garland. . . I wish. . . I didn't feel like this. . ." I fell silent, running out of breath.

"Uni. . ." Noire wraps her arms around me.

"Unigoo. . ." Meta jumps up to me and rubs my leg "Meta feels the same way. . ."

I looked down at Meta, remembering the pranks he pulled on Garland and I. I picked him up in my arms and hugged him, placing the patrol cap on his head.

Everyone was looking at us, knowing well of the situation we were both in.

"If. . . Everyone is ready. We will give our goodby. . ." Histoire was saying when.

"OH HELL NO FOR A SEVENTH TIME! Wait. . . Seventh? I thought I only. . . OH GAWD, DATS A FOUN. . ." ***SPLASH*** A yell along with a giant splash was heard from behind us. We all turned around to see that something. Or. . . Someone(?) landed in the fountain. We all stood there looking at the interruption for a bit til we heard light splashing. Soon after, we watched as an sleeve-covered arm reaches up and grabs hold of the edge of the fountain " ***Cough, cough*** Ugh. . . It got up my nose" We heard a voice remark, coming from where the arm is.

" ***Sniff, sniff*** D-Dogoo, dogoo!" Meta starts to spaz out in my arms.

"Wh-Wha. . .Hey, Meta!? Calm down. . . Whaaaa!?" As I was trying to talk to Meta, he jumped out of my arms and quickly went to the fountain. When he got there, he bit down on the sleeve and started pulling with I can guess is all the strength his little body can give him. But, it seemed to work when another arm comes up as the owner pulls. . . Himself. . . Out. . .? When I looked at the one who landed in the fountain, time stopped "N-No, it can't. . . G. . . G. . ."

* * *

 _ **3rd P.O.V**_

Everyone looked on wide-eyed and slacked jawed at what they were just seeing. The being who emerged from the fountain had an air of familiarity about him. The thing that clicked in everybody's minds were the now damp ACUs he wore.

"Umm, is it just me. . . Or am I the only one not seeing this?" Chris asks, shaking his head.

"You're. . . Not the only one Chris" Xelor beeps "It seems that. . . He returned?"

* * *

 _ **Garland's P.O.V**_

"Ugh. . . Ow. . . Who pulled on my. . . UGH!?" I exclaimed before I felt something slam into my stomach, sending me to the ground.

"G-Gargoo! Gargoooooooo!" Meta wails, burying his face in my chest, wailing "Gargoo-ooooo-ooo. . ."

"Wh-What? M-Meta!?" I looked down, surprised at seeing him "Wh-What the hell. . .?"

"Garland?" I heard my name. I looked up to see everyone looking at me shocked. Well, I guess I'm sharing that expression with them. Because I have no idea what the hell is going on. I turned my head to where my name was called and saw. . . Uni looking at me.

"U-Uni?" I shakily got to my feet, holding the still crying Dogoo in my chest. I watched un-moving as Uni walks up to me slowly.

"G-Garland? Is that. . . Really you?" She looks at me, not believing what she was seeing in front of her.

"I. . . I think so. Last time I checked" I look at her in her red eyes, covered in tears. As we stood there, she reached a hand back and slapped me so hard across the face that I nearly lost my footing. I recovered quickly, holding my now throbbing cheek.

"Y-You. . . Idiot. . ." She starts crying "How. . . How could you do that to me, dying like that? And after all we said. . ." She covers her face and cries into her hands.

"I. . . I. . ." I look at her, trying to come up with something to say before lowering my head "I'm. . . Really sorry Uni. I honestly. . . Didn't know my. . ." I was about to say when I got pulled down by Uni and into a kiss. After a couple minutes, we part and she gives me a hug.

"Don't say anything Garland. Right now. . . I just want to be like this. . . For a bit" I heard her say "W-Welcome back, Garland"

I look at her and smile, returning her hug "Th-Thank you. . ."

"U-Umm, Garland?" I hear someone call me again. I look up to see Histoire floating up to me, studying me " So, it really is you. To think you've returned. . . And after such an ordeal. . ." She smiles warmly before she went back to normal "And Uni, I am sorry to break up this touching reunion. But, with his sudden appearance, I need to ask a few things and runs some tests"

Uni looks up at Histoire from her position, looking up at me, then back to Histoire "O-Only if I can be next to him. . ."

Histoire looks down at Uni and gives her an understanding smile "I can allow that at least" She turns to the rest of the party "Everyone, let us head into the Basilicom. You all can reunite with Garland when we get inside"

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

I. . . Am truly sorry I have to do this guys. But, this last chapter will be a two-parter ***Dodges a banana***. The reason, I don't have a lot of free-time now as to when I first started. And, I think it will be less stressful and a bit more relaxing on my mind.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you all keep your eyes open and ready for when this story comes to a close.

See you all later.


	29. Chapter 27

_**Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 ** _Garland's P.O.V_**

After the whole thing with me landing in a fountain this time and shocking everyone including myself, we all migrated into Lastation's Basilicom. No soon after we enter the living area, I was plopped down on the couch and had a couple machines connected to me, reading my vitals. At some point, Meta jumped up and And. . .Compa just so happened to be the one to help with the readings. Luckily though, IF and Histoire were nearby to keep an eye on things.

"Wow, it looks like everything on Ga Ga checks out. He's perfectly healthy!" Compa says out loud, un-hooking the machines on me. When I was finally able to move around a bit, Uni sits down next to me, grabbing my attention.

"What? Histoire said I could be next to you during this" She says.

I nod at her explaination "I remember you asking that"

"So, uh, Histy. . . Can we all see Garly now?" Neptune speaks up "Cause I can feel the suspense cutting through the air like a Dogoo Sword"

Histoire looks over at her and sighs. She turns to Compa who gives her a nod before returning her gaze to Neptune "Yes, you are all good to see Garland for now" No sooner did she state that, two balls of pink and blue come running up to Uni and I.

"You big dummy!" Ram yells, bopping me in the head "How could you do that!? You made Rom cry!"

Rom, unlike her sister, goes in for a hug "I'm. . . I'm so happy to see you Mister Garland. . ." She sniffles. I chuckle at the two and pat the top of their heads.

"Sorry for making you two worry" I told them, giving a small smile.

"You better be!" Ram says before sharing her own hug. After a little bit of calming Rom and Ram down, they stepped back for everyone else.

"Hiya Garly!" Neptune says, walking up to me with the other Goddesses behind her "How ya feeling?"

"If I can be honest Neptune, I don't know" I scratched my head "Well, other than me being alive and such. . ."

"That is quite understandable Garland. Anyone in your situation would feel the same way" Vert speaks up.

"Unless your someone who keeps dying off towards the end, only to be taken to a completely different timeline or dimension" Chris says, holding up a finger.

"True, true" Vert nods her head.

"Well Garland, it's good to see you back" Noire says smiling for a bit, till she blushes and looks away "N-Not that I was sad that you left us. I was just worried about poor Uni!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Noire's little act "Don't worry Noire, I understand" I reached an arm over to Uni and put a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry I worried you two"

Uni looks at me and smiles warmly "It's okay. You're here now Garland. So to me, that's the only thing that matters"

I give her my own smile , my face turning a little red "I'm. . . Very happy to hear that Uni"

"Aww, Garly's blushing~" Neptune teases, making both of us blush.

"You'll never let this up Neptune, I can tell. . ." I stated slouching over, shaking my head. I looked up a bit to see Blanc come into view. I sit up straight to get a better look at her only to be met with her hair covering her face along with a shadow "Hey Blanc, you alright?" Out of nowhere, she lurches forward, wrapping her arms around my neck in a hug, surprising me "B-Blanc!?"

"Th-Thank you. . ." She mutters, her voice slightly shaky.

"Huh?" I looked at her out of the corner of my eye till she pulled back, revealing face, which was covered in tears.

"Thank you. You've done so much for me. From protecting my sisters with your life, to saving us all and Gamindustri at the price of your own life. I honestly couldn't think of a way to thank you for giving us this chance. . ."

"Blanc. . ." I look up at her, then smile and put a hand on top of her head "You don't need to thank me. I was just doing my duty to protect my friends"

"Oh yeah, I remember Blanc crying in her room for the last couple of days when we returned!" Ram exclaims.

"Uh huh. . . I felt bad for Blanc. . ." Rom nods in agreement with her sister.

"Y-You little. . .!" Blanc whips her head around, a heavy blush on her face. She stopped herself mid-sentence and sighed "I'll deal with you two later. . ."

"Wow Blanc, I wasn't expecting that from you. That's so out-of-character of you" Neptune tells her.

Blanc scowls "W-Well what do you expect, damn it!? If you remember what all he has done up till now, maybe you will understand!"

"I have to admit Neptune, Blanc has a point. He did save us and brought us all back together" Vert steps in.

"I know, I know" Neptune waves her off "I may not show it, but I am grateful to my fellow main character"

"Heh, thanks Neptune" I chuckle lightly.

"Umm, excuse me everyone" Histoire speaks up. We all turn our attention to her "I'm sorry to break this up, but I have a few questions and news for Garland"

"Let's make some room for her" Vert tells everyone surrounding me, who split apart to allow Histoire floating room.

"Thank you Vert" Histoire nods her head to the blonde CPU "Now Garland, I will only ask you a few questions. Try to answer them to the best of your ability"

I nod at her "Alright, let's hear them"

"Alright. Well, I would like to know, what happened to you when you. . . Died?"

I look at her, a sad look crosses my face as I look down "What. . . Happened?" I placed a hand under my chin, thinking "I. . . I might remember what happened. Or, what I felt. . ."

"if it isn't too much, can you please share with me your experience?" Histoire asks.

I nod to her "I don't mind. I just need to recall it. . ."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **?/?**_

Wh-Where am I? I couldn't tell or see where I was. Everything was pitch black and I felt like I was floating. But another thing was, I couldn't feel anything either. I couldn't move my limbs or speak out. But, I'm kinda confused on how I know I am floating, yet I can't feel anything.

I've lost track of time now. I can feel myself forgetting something else at this point. I can't. . . Grasp it, but something in the back of me is telling me it's important. Very important. Suddenly, out of the blue, I felt warm. This sensation spread around me like a hug.

 _"Thank you. . . For saving everything Garland"_ I heard a woman's voice speak out. I tried to speak, but remembered that I couldn't _"It is alright, you don't need to speak. I already know what you're about to say and ask. So I'm going to tell you this. . ."_ It goes quiet for a bit. Then, I heard the voice right next to my ear _"Heroes never die. . ."_

With those words spoken, I felt a surge of energy flow through me. All my senses began flooding back to me. I was finally able to open my eyes to see the black space around me fade to white. I looked utterly shocked at what was happening in front of my eyes. I watched as Arfoire appears, looking at me with a warm smile, tears falling from her face "A-Arfoire?"

She nods "I'm glad. . . That I was able to get a hold of your spirit Garland. Otherwise, I couldn't do this. . ."

"Wh-What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I'm. . . Giving you a gift. A symbol of my everlasting gratitude for what you have done for. . ." She opens her arms "I'm giving you a new life. . . A life where. . . You'll be able to live with the ones you love. . ."

My eyes widen "W-Wait, what about you!?"

She looks at me "You needn't worry Garland. I am fine with how things are. When you leave this place, I will cease to exist. . ."

"N-No! you can't just do that Arfoire!" I yell "You just got released from years of torment. . .!"

"I know. But, knowing that you'll live on in my place. . . Fills me with ease" Arfoire says "So please Garland, live on for both of us. . ."

I started to see her fade into white. Out of reflex, I throw an arm out to her "A-Arfoire, wait! We can still do this together!" I tried moving forward, but I felt something holding me back "Come on!"

"I'll. . . Promise you something, before we part for good Garland. . ." I heard her voice echo "In a next life. . . I don't care where and when, but we will be allies. . ."

I felt myself tearing up at this "Y-You promise?! Do you mean it Arfoire!?"

I heard a soft giggle as my vision fades to white "I. . . Promise. . . Garland" With that, my consciousness faded.

* * *

 _ **End Flashback**_

I took a deep breath after explaining everything. It then came to my attention that my vision was blurry. I reached up to rub my eyes to see that they were wet with fresh tears. I looked at my hand that slowly turned into a fist.

Histoire looked like she was crying at this point "S-So. . . Arfoire wasn't gone this whole time. . . But, having to live with that evil for so long. . ."

"Histoire. . ." Nepgear walks over to the tome fairy and hugs her gently to herself.

"I have to say. . ." Andrew speaks up after a while "You must be one lucky soldier Garland"

"Indeed" Xelor throws in.

"Yeah. . . You're telling me" I said, looking down at the floor. Uni, who was sitting still the whole time during the story, wraps her arms around me in an attempt to comfort me.

"If. . . That is really true. Then, I am eternally grateful for what she did for you. . . Really" Uni says, hugging me close.

I look up sighing, then looking at Uni and smiling "I feel the same way"

"I second that!" Neptune pipes up.

"Nepgear, I am good now. Thank you for that" I hear Histoire say.

"No problem Histoire" I looked at Nepgear to see Histoire hover away from her. Histoire takes in a breath then turns to me "Thank you Garland. That must've been tough to remember, or to recall even"

"Nah, it's fine Histoire" I wave at her "Now, what's this news? Did you find any new dimension?"

"Well, about that. . ." Histoire hesitates.

"Wait, hold on Histoire!" Uni exclaims.

"Wh-What is it Uni?" The fairy asks, looking a bit surprised.

"Umm, if you don't mind. . . Can I. . . Show Garland something real quick?" Uni asks, blushing.

"You want to show Garly something? Oh, I see where this is going~" Neptune smiles like a Cheshire cat.

"WH-WHAAAAT!?" Uni's face turns completely red "Th-That's not it!" Grr. . .Just come with me!" She says scowling, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the balcony

"Wh-Whoa there!" I said, catching Meta before he rolled off me "Wh-Where are we going!?"

"Just shut up and deal with it" Uni says, glowing. After turning into Black Sister, she somehow scoops me up into her arms and begins flying to gawd knows where!

"Wh-What are you doing!?" I looked at her in shock "You know I can fly, right?"

"I said be quiet. . ." She says softly "L-Let me at least experience this. . ."

I look at her for a bit before nodding, letting her continue her course.

Back at the Basilicom, everyone was staring at where Uni and I were last seen.

"Umm. . . I wasn't expecting her to do that, just to let everyone know" Neptune chuckles awkwardly.

* * *

 _ **?: Entrance**_

We've been flying for a while now, and it looks like Uni is starting to get tired carrying me.

"You know Uni, you can let me down. You look tired" I tell her, giving her a worried look.

"No. . . I'm fine. Besides, we're here. . ." She tells me, descending to the ground. After making sure she landed, she lets me stand on my own, looking around us.

I noticed that we were in front of a very thick cluster of trees with what looks like a gate with closed doors on it. The doors themselves had a lock on it "So, is this what you wanted to show me?"

"No, not really" Uni tell me, walking up to the doors. She reaches into her dress and pulls out an old key. She grabs the lock, inserts the key into it and unlocks it. She throws the lock away and turns to me "Follow me inside" With this said, she opened the doors, walking inside. I tilted my head to the side, then did as she asked me to do.

* * *

 _ **Avalar Plains**_

I followed behind Uni for a bit, taking in the scenery. Which was only a path with these big trees lining it. Even if this isn't what she wants to show me, I am quite astounded by the structure of these tree.

"It's only a little bit farther ahead" I heard Uni say back to me. I looked towards her for a bit before returning to the path and its trees. After a while, I look back to where Uni was to see her standing in front of a. . . Bright light?

"What is that?" I ask her, pointing to the light.

"Walk through and find out" She tells me "I'll be right behind you"

I nodded slowly at her and began to walk slowly towards the light. And no, not that kind of light people. I'm alive. Anyway, right when I walked through the light, I covered my eyes from the brightness. I stopped a bit, only for Uni to lightly nudge me along until I felt her stop. I slowly uncovered my eyes and opened them. What I saw in front of me was. . . Too astounding for words. There were many trees around the field we seem to be in now with the colors of green, orange, and pink. The grass waved slowly throughout the field as. . . D-Dragons move around it!?

"Wh-What is this place?" I look on in awe.

"This, is Avalar Plains. I found this dungeon on accident when I was doing quests before you even came to Gamindustri. I was mesmerized by the sight of this place. How these dragons just wander aimlessly in this haven of color. And to be honest. . ." She looks away, blushing "Y-You're the only one out of everyone besides Noire that know about this place. . ."

I look at her, blinking a couple times. This place, a dungeon with all sorts of Dragons inhabiting it, with a serene view, has been here for gawd knows how long. And Uni just shared it with me.

"Do you. . . Enjoy this place?" I asked her.

I hear her sigh lightly "Yes, I do. It fills me with ease seeing these dragons living peacefully"

"Aren't you afraid they will escape or rampage?" I look at her confused.

Uni shakes her head, then walks up to one of the bigger ones, an Elder Dragon which had darker skin and scars on its body "I have a feeling that they wouldn't attack anyone if they mean no harm" She looks up at the dragon, which gives her a scruffy snort then stomps off slowly "See?"

"Wow. . . I honestly wasn't expecting that" I scratch my head "Are the others just like that?"

Uni nods her head "Yes, they all are"

"Rawr!" I felt something tugging gently at my trouser leg. I look down to find a baby purple dragon flapping his tiny wings frantically while pulling away from me.

"Oh? I don't think I've seen that one before. Maybe it's a newborn" Uni walks up to it and picks it up "Yup, it's been around for a bit. But, it hasn't fully developed yet"

"Really? I didn't know you could tell a dragons age Uni!" I look at her impressed. I walked up to the two and looked at the purple dragon "Hmm, I don't know why. . . But I feel like I've seen him before"

"Oh? Then, do you want to name him? He seems to like you" Uni tells me, holding the dragon out to me, which I take gently.

The baby dragon and I looked at each other for a bit "Hmm. . . I think I got one" I said out loud "How about. . . Flare-o" The dragon replies with a big yawn and a little snort.

"Flare-o huh? I can deal with that" Uni says, taking Flare-o out of my hands and puts him on the ground "Run along now" Flare-o gives us a light snort and a flap of it's little wings before joining the other dragons.

After that, we both stood there side by side, watching the scenery in the field and the dragons now taking a nap. Uni turns to me "Hey, Garland. . ."

I look over at her when she said my name "Yeah, what is it?"

"Umm, well. . ." She fidgets with her fingers a bit before looking at me with a light blush "Y-You remember before the final attack back then. . . Right? You know. . . When I. . ."

"When you asked me out?" I finished for her, which she nods "Yes, how could I not"

Uni sighs in relief "Well, since it was kinda rushed back then. . . And now that you're back with us. . . With me. . . Let me ask you. . . Properly" She moved her hand to her chest and looks up at me, tears in her eyes "W-Will you go out with me Garland?"

I give her a smile and reached out to her and pulled her into a hug "Yes. I would love that Uni"

I felt her arms wrap around me, feeling her head nuzzle into my chest. She then looks up at me "D-Do you mean it?!"

I answered her question by planting a kiss on her forehead "Is that a viable answer?"

She looks up at me, blushing "N-N-No. . . It's not. . ." She stutters.

"Then, how can I prove it to you?" I ask, getting on my knees to be close to eye level with her.

"U-Umm. . . K-Ki. . ." Uni stammers til she squeezes her eyes shut "K-Kiss me. . . On the lips!"

I was taken aback from the sudden outburst that when I comprehended what she said, I shared my own "R-Really? Is that it?" She only answers with a nod. I let out a chuckle "Uni, could you open your eyes?"

Her brow furrows but she opens her eyes "Wh-What is it Gar. . ." In that moment, I gave her a kiss on the lips, cutting her off. Her eyes widen in surprise, but they slowly close, accepting the kiss.

After a minute, we parted and I look at her "Is that enough of an answer for you now?" I grin.

She looks back at me and smiles "Yes. . . Yes it is"

I got up off the ground, dusting my legs off before looking up towards the treeline "Oh, it's getting a little late. We should probably leave"

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah. We should. The others are probably worried" Uni says, walking to the exit with me close behind. Once we were outside the dungeon, Uni grabs the lock and places it back onto the door, pocketing the key "Alright, lets head baa. . . WHOA!?" She was about to say till I swept her up into the bridal carry "G-Garland, what are you doing!?"

"Returning the favor from earlier" I told her before glowing " **Panzer Burst: Abrams!** " The light exploded, revealing my newest armor. I activated the wing on it and flew back to Lastation. During this little flight, Uni took this moment to lay her head on my shoulder.

* * *

 _ **Lastation Basilicom**_

"Where are those two? They should've been back by now!" Noire exclaims, pacing back and forth.

"Come now Noire" Vert speaks up "Uni's all grown up now. Besides, she's with Garland. He would protect her"

"Yeah Noire, let Uni spread her wings a bit. Let her experience this kind of stuff" Neptune chimes in, patting her friend on the back.

"Oh, speak of the devil. Here there come" Blanc says, pointing to the balcony. Everyone turns their head to see me land and deactivate my armor, walking through the doors with Uni still in my arms.

"Heh, sorry about that everyone. Didn't mean to keep you waiting" I said, chuckling.

"U-Umm, Garland. . ." Uni says, speaking in a small voice.

"Hmm? What is it Uni?" I ask her.

"Can you. . . Put me down now?" She asks, looking away.

"Oh, right. Sorry" I set her down gently to where she was standing on her own. As I did that, Histoire floats up to me.

"So Garland, now that you had some time to unwind. . . Are you ready for this news?" She asks me, placing a hand on her chest and gripping the fabric.

I felt that this news had to be big, so gave her m attention "Yes, I am. What do you have to share?"

"Umm. . . Well. . ." She looks away from me, a look of. . . Guilt on her face. I watched her close her eyes then slowly open them. She then looks at me "G-Garland, I'm afraid. . . I can no longer locate your world. . ."

I raise an eyebrow to her statement "Huh, what do you mean you can't locate it?"

"It. . . It's what I said. I've tried countless times to locate it, even going to the other Histoire's for help. . . But. . ." She begins to shake "But, it's like your world was never there to begin with. . ."

My mind was slowly piecing what she was saying together, untill my eyes widened at the conclusion "H-Histoire. . . You're joking, right? M-Maybe the dimensions have distorted themselves"

"I wish I could say that Garland. I'm sorry I had to break this news to you after you returned so soon. But, I've come to the conclusion that. . ." Histoire looks at me with a guilty look on her face "Your world no longer exists. Everyone and everything in it. . . Has disappeared"

"N-No, that can't be. . . Histoire!" I reached shaking hands up and pulled the tome fairy close to my face "Please Histoire, tell me that your just joking!" She answered me with a slow shake of her head, looking a bit shocked at my reaction. My hands slowly released their grip on her book, falling lazily to my side. I took a couple steps back before my legs gave out, sending me to my knees "P-Please. . . Don't let it be. . . True. . ." I lowered my head.

"I wish it wasn't true. But it is. I'm. . . So sorry Garland. . . I truly am. . ." Histoire says, tears falling from her cheeks.

For a long while, I stayed there motionless from the weight of Histoire's news. It got to a point where everyone gathered around me, worried.

"H-Hey Garly. . . Are you alright?" Neptune asks, reaching out a hand.

To. . . Put it like an answer. . . My hands fly to my face as I keel over. My entire body begins to shake till. . . I broke "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone who was surrounding stepped back a the sudden cry.

"G-Garland!?" Uni reacts instantly, kneeling beside me "Garland!? What's wrong!?"

I couldn't hear her at this point "Please. . . Noooooooo!" I shake my head violently "D-Dad. . . Mom. . ." I began to cry "Little man. . . Little sis. . ."

Vert covers her mouth, looking at Histoire "Histoire. . . It wouldn't be that. . ."

"It's. . . What looks like. . ." Histoire looks at me "His family. . . Wasn't spared. . ."

"That's. . . Just horrible. . ." Blanc says, looking concerned "He had

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" I finally wailed "Why!? WHY!? AAAARGH!" I yelled out again till I felt someone wrap me in a hug.

"Shhh, please calm down Garland" Uni's voice gently coos "I know it's sad, but everything will be okay. Believe in those words"

I felt myself reach out and pull Uni into a hug "Ghhh. . . ***Sniff* *Sniff*** Please. . . Don't let go. . ."

"Don't worry, I have you Garland" Uni stayed there, holding me in her embrace. Every now and then, she would rub the top of my head. After what seemed like forever, my crying and shaking has subsided to little quivers "Are you alright?" I answered her with a slow shrug. Uni lets out a sigh, but smiles "Here, can you stand?" She goes to stand, helping me up in the process. She looks up at Histoire, then to her sister "Noire, I'm going to take him to his room"

"Alright. . ." Go and do that" Noire answers.

Uni nods her head, then looks at me and rubs my back "Come on, let's get you laying down" I was about to walk off with him when I remembered "Meta, come here boy" The little Dogoo jumps over to me with a sad look on his face.

"Is Gargoo okay?" He asks.

"I'm not too sure. But. . ." I give him a smile "I'm sure he will be with time. Now, let's get him to his room. Meta nods at me then follows us to my room. The one I stayed in when I was in Lastation.

* * *

 ** _Lastation Basilicom: Garland's Room_**

 ** _Uni's P.O.V_**

It was kind of difficult, but I was finally able to get us to Garland's room. Meta, who wasn't busy trying to keep Garland up on his feet was gracious enough to jump up and open the door to his room. I looked around the dark room for the light switch, finding it and successfully turning on the lights. I then walked over to his bed and as gently as I could, laying him down on the bed, making sure he was okay.

"There we go. It may have been difficult, but we got you here" I watched as Meta jumped up onto the bed and curl up beside Garland. I couldn't help but smile. I was aboutt o turn and leave till I felt someone gently touch my hand. I look back to see Garland looking at me.

"P-Please. . . Th-This might seem selfish to ask. . . But, can you stay with me, please?" He asked me, his voice sounding really small and shaky.

I look back at the door, then sighed. I turned back around and slowly laid beside him "I'll only do this since you asked me. . . And because you need someone to comfort you" I look at him and smile.

He lets out a happy sigh "Th-Thank you. . . Uni. . ." I watched as his eyes slowly close and he falls asleep.

I let out a sigh and rub the top of his head "You're such an idiot. . ." I said, then got close to Garland and hugged him "But, you're my idiot" And before long, I felt sleep overtake me as well.

* * *

 _ **Noire's P.O.V**_

I stood there with the door cracked, looking at the two with a smile "I guess I can say this. . ." I started saying in a quiet voice, my eyes closed "We all can leave you two in each others hands for now" I opened my eyes and looked into Garland's room one last time "May you rest easy Garland. We will try and be your new family from now on" After I said that, I reached into the room and turned the light off and closed the door gently "And Uni, I hope you can help with that" And with that said, I walked off to let the others know how the two were doing.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

I don't. . . Believe it. It's finally done. . .

"AI, they're here" Neptune says.

Oh, hey everyone. I guess if you made it this far. . . That means only one thing. . . You made it to the final chapter of "Hyperdimension Neptunia: A Dimensional Trip".

"Wow, to think that something you weren't serious about in the beginning turned into something like this" Neptune said, looking happy "Congrats AIYF"

Th-Thank you Neptune. But, I have to thank all of you.

Thank you all, from the bottom of this soldier's heart of mine. Thank you for giving me the strength and encouragement to finish this story. i honestly never expected so much support. ***Sniff*** To be honest, I'm actually crying right now from all of this. I feel accomplished, but. . . I also feel heartbroken. The first piece of work that has gotten so much support, has ended. But, it won't stop there. I will keep on writing and making stories for you all for as long as I can.

And so, with all that said. Everyone. . . Thank you for reading. . .

"We will be sure to see you again in "Ultradimension Soldier" and the now updated "Megadimension Neptunia: Soldier II Victory". . . Oops. . ." Neptune covers her mouth.

It's alright Neptune. They would've found out sooner or later. Now, let's end this story.

"Riiight behind you. . .~!" Plutia calls out.

Alright, are you ready.

3

2

1

 _ **Thank you for reading "Hyperdimension Neptunia:**_

 _ **A Dimensional Trip"!**_

 _ **See you all again!**_

* * *

 _ **~THE END~**_


	30. Chapter 28

Hello everyone! Wow, to think that one year ago today (made this prior to this XD) "Hyperdimension Neptunia: A Dimensional Trip" was released. And boy, I was not expecting any of this to happen. People wanted to use PFC Garland in their stories, people have given me the honor of using their characters, and some have even wanted to do collabs with me! I would like to thank both Arceus8888 and Remited greatly for allowing me to use their OCs! They are by far my favorite and I hope you guys continue writing! With you two doing this, we made a much bigger universe (And a community no less) that surprising to me, branches from mine story with other writers here! So thank you two! I've made a lot of amazing friends in this community here!

Now, onto the true ending and closing of this story.

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 28: The True Ending!**_

 _ **Uni's P.O.V**_

I felt the rays of sunlight peeking though the window and into my closed eyes. I slowly raised a hand to cover my eyes as I open them so they can adjust. As they were adjusting I felt some movement beside me and jumped a little. I looked to my side to see Garland's sleeping face, which still held a sad expression while holding Meta in his arms as he slept. I smiled at him and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's okay Garland" I said in a soft voice, which his face softens up to a more peaceful look "I'll be gone for a little bit, but I will be back. Okay?" I lean over and kissed him on the forehead before slowly getting out of bed and exiting his room. When I was about to enter the living area, I heard a shriek.

"WHAAAAAAT!? How did this get around!?" I heard Noire exclaim.

"Lady Noire, I suggest that you calm down. Uni and Garland are still sleeping" I hear Kei's voice tell Noire. I took this chance to open the doors to the living area, catching their attention "Ah, Uni. I'm surprised to see you up. I thought you would've been sleeping with Garland still" I felt me face warm up at how she said it.

"Th-That's not it. I'm up cause I need to talk to Vert" I told her. I look over to my sister who wore a face of disbelief "N-Noire, are you alright? G-Garland and I did nothing funny last night, I swear!"

"That's not it Uni. . ." Noire looks at me, pointing to the monitor "Look at this. . ." I tilt my head to the side before looking at it, my eyes widening.

 _"Hello Gamindustri, this is Famitsu of Famitsu News! Our top story today: Last night, our protectors the CPUs were fending off an attack on Leanbox when they got captured by the one behind this assault! With this event that took place, the CPUs younger sisters went in with some extra help to save their sisters!"_ With that part done, a video feed is played showing the beginning of the battle _"As this battle to save the CPUs raged on and when all hope seemed lost, an unknown individual steps in fight alongside the CPUs and their friends!"_ Another clip is played. . . Showing Garland in his Sherman armor fighting fighting Arfoire. Another clip is shown of him in his Abrams armor now. . . I knew this part. . . A tear formed in my eyes _"Just when all hope seemed lost after this man lost his tan armor, he changes into a completely different form! With what injuries he had, he backed up the culprit into a stalemate!"_ One more clip was shown. It was the entire last part where Garland and I defeated Arfoire. . . And. . . _"After this stalemate, it looks like the CPU Candidate of Lastation aided this individual in one final attack! It was a time of rejoice, but. . ."_ The clip showed Garland in his last minutes before bursting into pixels. . . _"This individual has lost his lost saving the CPUs. People all around Gaminustri are wondering who this man is who saved our Goddesses is. From the look of things, he seemed very close to them. Even with this, we all have high respect for this person. Whoever you are if you're hearing this message, Gamindustri thanks you for saving our Goddesses! We hope you rest well. . . This Famitsu, and I will see you all around!"_ With the report done, Kei shuts off the monitor. I felt some tears fall down my cheeks.

"So, it seems that Garland has a reputation now" Kei starts speaking "And that's not all" Kei brings up a few panels of different threads on the Internep "That incident from a couple days ago with Garland and his chivalry has been the highest trending thing on all social media sights, more than the Peace Treaty that was signed" Kei explains, dismissing the panels "But, it doesn't help the fact that everyone thinks he's dead, when he's really here with us now"

"This is so embarrassing. . ." Noire says "Our shares are going to plummet because of this. . ." She remarks, looking down.

"Actually, Lady Noire" Kei speaks up again "With this incident, your shares have grown tremendously"

"Wh-What!? No way!?" Noire exclaims, looking wide-eyed at Kei.

"You think I'm joking? Then here, see for yourself" Kei brings out a tablet and hands it to Noire. She taps on the monitor a couple times before holding the tablet away from her, covering her mouth. I decided to walk to my sister's side to see what she was looking out. As I was looking at it, I was shocked. Our shares were at least double to what they were before!

"It seems with Uni helping Garland with this passing incident, people have it set that he was with Lastation" Kei explains once more. She takes the tablet back from Noire and pockets it "If we're seeing this now, then it's more than likely that the other CPUs have seen this article. Which reminds me that you were trying to reach Vert, Uni?" She asks, looking at me. I let out a gasp.

"Y-You're right! Sorry Noire, but I need to borrow the study for a bit!" I tell her, running off into the direction of the study. Noire watches me as I leave before looking at Kei.

"Kei. . . Do you know why she's rushing to the study like that?" She asks our Oracle, who answers with a shake of her head.

"I do not, Lady Noire. But, I think it has to do with Garland" Kei says, before turning around "I have to leave now. There is more paperwork to be filed"

"Alright, I'll be there shortly" Noire calls to Kei, until she looked at where I ran to.

I threw open the doors to the study, hastly making my way towards the desk. I went to it and pressed a couple buttons till a monitor popped up with a flashing icon. It was like that for a little while until the face of Leanbox's CPU is shown. She greets me with a smile.

"Well hello Uni, this is quite the surprise. What do I owe the call?" Vert asks, smiling.

"H-Hi Vert. I wasn't actually expecting you to pick up" I tell her. She giggles at this.

"Well, I just got done with a guild raid. So, I was taking a break by watching some TV" Vert explains.

"So, you probably saw what happened. . .?" I asked "On the news. . .?"

Vert nods her head in confirmation "Indeed. I had no idea that our entire confrontation was being recorded" She clears her throat "Although that is quite troublesome, I feel you have a different reason for this call. Am I correct?" I nod my head and she smiles "Well, what is it Uni?"

I cleared my throat, trying to push that article behind me "Umm, I was calling about. . . Garland" I looked at her, her smile turning into a warm glow.

"Hmm hmm~ Yes?" Vert asks, her smile getting bigger.

"I was. . . Wanting to contact you and ask for a favor. . ." I tell her "Y-You remember the tombstone your had made for him?"

"Why, yes of course. It was quite a sad but memorable moment for me" Vert says.

"So. . . Here is the idea. . ." I began to say.

* * *

 _ **30 Minutes Later**_

After the whole talk with Vert, she had to hang up because another call was coming through. I let her go and left the studies for the room Garland was in currently. Once I got there, I opened the door slowly and walked inside. I heard movement from the bed and looked to find Meta free from Garland's arms. Garland was now laying on his back with a hand on his chest.

"Unigoo. . ." I heard Meta speak in a quiet voice. I walk up to the bed and sat on the edge, petting him "Gargoo was mumbling you name. . ." I felt my face warm up a bit at this.

"O-Oh, he was?" I ask, which I felt Meta bob up and down. I look at Garland for a bit, being reminded of when he first got here. From what I remember, Histoire brought him here when she found out about multiple dimensions and worlds "To think a little experiment turned into this. . ." I brought my face closer to his and spoke softly into his ear "Wake up Garland, it's morning"

"Mmm. . ." I heard a mumble escape his lips. His eyes slowly opened, taking in a breath "What. . . Time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

I stifle a giggle "Time for you to get up and. . ."

"Uni! I need you in the study as soon as possible!" I hear Noire call to me.

I looked towards the door then back to Garland. I placed a hand on his shoulder and helooked at me "I have to go see Noire for a bit, just take your time getting ready, okay?" I told him, showing a smile. He answers with a slow nod before Meta jumps into his lap. I decided to head out now to see what Noire needed.

I made my way once more to the study to see Noire and the other CPUs and their sisters. The others look in my direction, making Noire turn as well "There you are Uni. We need to discuss something"

"Is it about the report?" I ask.

"Yepperoni, Noire Jr.!" Neptune exclaims.

I look over to Blanc, who looked like she was looking over something "This report about our fight has grown at an alarming rate. It has come to a point that the people have been asking questions that are going unanswered as we speak" She takes in a quick breath.

"I feel that we should address the citizens of Gamindustri about this" Vert speaks up "Much like we did with the treaty"

Noire puts a hand on her chin "So, we should all gather in Planeptune like before?" She was answered with the three CPUs nodding.

"Umm, excuse me. . ." Nepgear speaks up, looking a little timid for butting in.

"What is it Nepgear?" Vert asks her, curious as to what she has to say.

"Well, uh. . ." Nepgear took a quick pause to think of something before looking back at us "You see, on top of fact of our incident. Many are also asking questions about Garland"

I felt my eyebrows raise at this "What kind of questions, Nepgear?" I asked her, leaning forward.

"Oh. Things like who he is, where does he come from. . . What was his status with you, Uni. . ." Nepgear began listing somethings off. I felt my face flush at this "But, the people have been wanting to thank him for his service. Since, you know. . . They think he's still. . ."

"KIA" Blanc throws in. We all turn our attention to her "Or in his world's term, _Killed in Action_ "

"Ahem!" Noire clears her throat, quite loudly "As much as I would like to keep talking, we need to address the people of Gamindustri"

"You're right Noire!" Neptune chimes in "Hey, I just got an idea!"

"Do share with us Neptune" Vert tells her.

"Well first, Mrs. Garland~" Neptune coos, looking at me. I feel my face heat up instantly.

"Wh-What!? M-Mrs. Garland!?" I stammer over my words. Neptune giggles.

"Anyway Uni, we need Garly here so we can tell him what's going on and for my plan to work!" Neptune explains "So, could you go get him for me?"

I give Neptune a tiny glare before turning around and heading back to Garland once more. When I got to his room, I cracked the door and looked inside to see him sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing Meta. I cleared my throat to get their attention, which was successful "Hey Garland, we need you in the study"

"Oh. . . Umm, okay" He answers, putting Meta in his arms and standing up from the bed. He walks up to me and gives me a nod. With this, I walked with him to the study. Once we entered the study, everyone looks at us.

"There's the two lovebirds~!" Neptune cheers, earning a faint blush from me.

"My, my~" Vert says, gleefully putting her hands together, a smile forming on her face "Now, without anymore off-track topics. Neptune, will you please share with us your ideas for the gathering of Gamindustri"

"Alrighty!" Neptune rubs her hands together "Now Garly, you look like you just got up. But, we all have something to talk about with you. . ."

* * *

 ** _Five Hours Later (Still Uni's P.O.V)_**

 ** _Planeptune: Basilicom Courtyard_**

If I can be honest, I'm impressed how fast the people of Gamindustri have gathered here for this. The news of the Goddesses getting together for a public appearance again must be the reason. Also the feeling that they'll get unanswered questions. . . Answered. As of right now, all of us are just on the outskirts of the courtyard. Except Garland. Neptune told him to go somewhere that's hidden. We were all in our HDD forms.

"I must say, I am very happy to see you all doing well. Although, I do wish Garland was here" Histoire tells us, floating beside Purple Heart.

"Sorry about that Histoire. But we have somethings planned that needed him elsewhere for the meantime" Purple Heart tells her.

IF and Compa walk up to us in some formal attire. Compa wearing a cream-colored dress while IF wore a trench coat. IF steps up a little more, pressing a couple things on her phone before pocketing it "Everything is all set and ready. You all can go out now"

Purple Heart smiles at her "Thank you Iffy" She then turns to my sister and the rest "Let's all go out there and show them we're okay"

Nepgear, Rom, Ram and I walked a bit to the side of the stage while our sisters walked into the center till they were in a diamond-shape. We stopped and looked up at our sisters, waiting to hear their words. IF and Compa joined us a little after.

"Hey, is there room for two more here?" A familiar voice asks us. I look to my left to see. . . Andrew and Chris!?

"Y-You two?! What are you doing here, I thought you left?" Nepgear asks, looking shocked.

"Well, you see. . ." Andrew scratches his head "We came to pay our respects. After we both heard of this happening, we rushed here as fats as we could" Chris nods in confirmation.

"What, really? You don't kn-Mmmmph!?" Ram was saying until Rom covered her mouth.

"Quiet Ram!" She says, still holding her hand over her sister's mouth,

"People of Gamindustri, we are very grateful for your concern and support for us after the events that took place not long ago" Purple Heart speaks up, her voice radiating confidence "As you have seen, my fellow Goddesses and I fell in battle with a powerful enemy. But with the help of our sisters and allies, we were able to return to you all!" Purple Heart looked out at the citizens of every nation that have gathered here "It has also come to our attention about your concerns of the young man who fought till his last breath in that battle" With that stated, the crowd started to get a little noisy with questions and possible answers "His name, is Private First Class Garland. He was a soldier from another world, brought to our by a chance of fate" The crowd got even louder with comments like _"From another world!?"_ or _"A soldier?"_ It all died down as Purple Heart began to speak again "The Goddesses and I felt that he would be a strong and reliable ally. He has proven himself numerous times since his stay. From protecting White Heart's sisters along with her till he fell after the enemy was defeated, to facing three of Leanbox's finest Generals. And finally. . ." There was a pause, and the atmosphere around us felt gloomy "The battle where we were held captive. Even after sustaining injuries that would kill a normal human, he marched on with not only his companion, a Metal Dogoo" The crowd was confused about this part "But, with added help from our CPU Candidates. More specifically. . ." Purple Heart and the others look at me and smile. I returned their smiles with my own "The CPU Candidate of Lastation. If it wasn't for her fearlessness along with PFC Garland and Meta's companionship, we wouldn't be standing here. With that, we thank you Garland. But. . ." She smiles "I feel we should thank him properly"

When she said that, we heard a light boom from somewhere. Everyone in the crowd looked around, wondering where it came from and what it was.

"Hey, what's that!?" I heard someone ask. We turned our heads to see a sleek black suit flying towards the Basilicom. It flew over head, making a turn around NepTower before it hovered above where the CPUs were. They all looked up with grins on their faces.

"Wait, is that. . .? No way!?" Andrew exclaims, looking at the familiar suit.

"Well yeah! I thought you two knew about this!" Ram says, looking at Chris and Andrew.

Chris puts a hand up in defense "We only visited Lastation for a bit to give our condolences. We didn't know anything about him coming back"

"Poeple of Gamindustri. . ." Purple Heart speaks up again, the suit lands with a light thud in the middle of the Goddesses. They all turn outward "We would like to introduce to you, the one who saved us all. . ." There was a flash of light and the familiar figure of Garland stands in his armors place with Meta on his shoulder. He snaps to attention and gives a salute.

"Private First Class Garland, reporting!" He declares, still holding his salute. What followed next actually caught all of us off guard. The crowd began to cheer, declaring their gratitude to him. I looked up at him to see him looking shocked, so much that he dropped his salute and looked at the crowd. I couldn't help but giggle at this sight.

"Garland" Black Heart turns to him, a grin on her face "How about sharing a few words with Gamindustri?"

"I agree" Green Heart says "It looks like the citizens want a few words from you"

"U-Umm. . ." Garland looks at the two, looking nervous. I guess he doesn't do well in an audience. He looks around a bit till his gaze fell upon me, which I give a smile and a nod. He also nods before looking back over the crowd. He took in a deep breath before speaking "Citizens of Gamindustri, I am PFC Garland. . ." He took a second to think "And to tell you all the truth, I never knew about this world. Where I came from, a place like this could only be imagined in a dream, book, or a game. But, I was given a chance and saw Gamindustri for the first time" The crowd stayed silent as he went on "I never thought I was going to be fighting alongside the very protectors of this world, and it has been an honor to serve your Goddesses. Even if. . . I pushed myself on the brink of breaking or dying. . ." He fell quiet for a bit, his head hanging a little. I noticed his teeth were clenched and Meta's worried look "If what the Goddesses said was true, then yes. I did lose my life that day, in exchange for keeping everyone safe. . . But, with my death. . . Came grave news when I miraculously came. . . Back. . ." His voice cracked a little, his shoulders beginning to bob "The world I once called home. . . Earth. Ceased to exist. . . With that, I lost everything that was close to me. . ." I felt the people of Gamindustri bow their heads out of respect and sympathy for his lose "B-But. . . I hope that over time. . ." He took in a shaky breath, finally looking up, tears in the corners of his eyes "You all can help me overcome my grief. . . Along with your Goddesses" He looks at me again, giving me a sad smile. Please. . . Don't give me that face Garland. . . "I thank you all for your support. . . And I hope we all can get along" He gives one last shaky salute before the crowd began to clap and give him words of encouragement. He lowered his head and stepped back from the Goddesses, a bit away from us.

"With a new addition to our family out of the way, I have one last thing" Purple Heart speaks, grabbing everyone's attention "A moment please. . ." She was surrounded by light until Neptune was shown in her place "I feel that I can say this next part better in this form" Everyone looked surprised at her "So, how should I put this. The Friendship Treaty, is null and void now!"

"What?" The other three Goddesses look at Neptune.

"You see, I feel that with that treaty made, we weren't at our best. Plus, there wasn't much fun! But, I felt that we all have become even better friends than before. And that we should all just have fun getting shares the old-fashioned way!" Neptune declares with a grin.

"Hmm, I see. Competing for shares as friends and rivals does sound fun" Green Heart comments, smiling.

White Heart looks at Neptune with her own smile "I agree to that. Guess you can actually say something cool for once"

"Well then, if this treaty is all done with. . ." Black Heart laughs warmly before equipping her processors and weapon "How's about an exhibition match?"

"Hah, I'm down for it!" White Heart declares, following suite.

"Don't forget about me" Green Heart adds in. With that, the three fly up into the sky. Leaving Neptune behind.

"Hey, you guys! No fair! Leave some action for the main character!" Neptune yells before transforming and blasting off after the others.

The rest of us looked up at them with smiles on our faces. Nepgear then steps forward and begins to glow, transforming into Purple Sister "Come on Uni, Rom, Ram! Lets go!"

"Right!" The twins declare, activating their HDD and following after Nepgear.

I was about to fly off as well until I looked over at Garland, who was just standing there. I went up to him and placed a hand on his arm. He looks towards me and I give him a smile "Come on Garland, lets go. We got a fight to win!" I tell him before flying off.

* * *

 _ **Garland's P.O.V**_

I looked at Uni as she flew off to join her fellow Candidates and sisters in their little skirmish. I watched them for a bit before I felt Meta nudge my cheek. I look at him to see a look of excitement on it.

"Come on Gargoo, lets help Unigoo!" He tells me. I couldn't help but grin and chuckle.

"If you say so, Meta" I looked up to them and grinned " **Panzer Burst: Abrams!** " In a quick flash of light, I was in my ultimate armor again. I activated the wings and flew off towards the battle. All of them stopped and looked at me, smiles on their faces "You got room for one more!?"

After what felt like forever, everything came to a close and everyone went about their normal lives again. The CPUs, Candidates, our allies and I were all in Planeptune's Basilicom, inside the Sharicite room with Histoire.

"I am very happy to hear of such a turnout with this" She says, smiling. She looks at all of us until her eyes fell upon Chris and Andrew "You two, I can't thank you enough for your help"

"Don't mention it Histoire" Chris says, waving it off "I know that if I was in the same situation, Garland would stick his neck out for me"

"I second that" Andrew remarks.

"Let us hope it doesn't come to that" Xelor beeps.

Histoire smiles warmly "No, you have our thanks. But now, it is time for you two to head back to your respective dimensions" With that, two other things pop up. One is a tome while the other was another Histoire "Are you two ready?"

"Indeed I am" The other Histoire answers.

"I am ready" The closed tome.

"Alright, we shall open a passage to your homes" Histoire states. Within a few seconds, two portals open up.

"Well, I guess this is so long. huh?" I said, walking up to the two.

"Nah, I highly doubt it" Chris tells me "I feel you're already helping me out big time. But, I think we'll meet each other again"

Andrew nods his head "I'm not sure if there is a you where I'm from. But, I know that we'll meet again. Not sure when, but we will"

I let out a slight chuckle "If you say so guys" I give them a salute "Goddess speed to you two" They both raised their own salutes before walking through their respective portal, which close shortly after.

After a bit, Vert looked around a bit "Ah, excuse me Uni"

"Hmm? What is it Vert?" Uni asks her.

Vert looks at me, then back to Uni "Your item has been set up in the location you clarified"

Uni lets out a gasp "O-Oh! Umm, everyone!" Uni calls out "Umm, can I ask that you all follow me please! I have. . . Something to show you" Uni looks at me "Garland, will you please fly with me?"

I look at Uni for a bit before walking to her side "Of course" I answered, Meta activating Abrams out of nowhere. Everyone else transformed in to their HDD and began to follow Uni and I. Compa and IF followed behind in a car.

* * *

 _ **Avalar Plains**_

After flying for a bit, we landed in front of. . . Avalar Plains? Uni landed close to the gate and opened it, throwing the lock aside "Everyone, follow me" She says, taking my hand and pulling me along while the others followed behind. Uni looks back at me "Hey Garland, could you close your eyes for me? Hand me Meta before you do that though"

"Oh, okay?" I take Meta off my shoulder while Uni takes him into one arm. Once I closed my eyes, I felt Uni take my hand and lead me onward. The rest of the walk was left in silence. I had no clue what Uni has in mind right now,and I only think a couple others know. After a bit, we stopped. I heard some gasps from behind us, which makes me wonder what it is.

"Alright Garland. . . Open up" I hear Uni say. I do as I was told and slowly opened my eyes. What I was seeing made my eyes wide as plates. There was a cliff in front of us that overlooked the vast dungeon known as Avalar Plains. It was quite the sight. But, the one thing that stood out was a marble-white obelisk that proudly looked over the dungeon.

I look to Uni and point to the obelisk "Umm, what is that doing here?"

"Just look for yourself" Uni tells me, giving me a smile. I didn't know what to do other than that. I walked up to the obelisk and scanned its face of it till I stepped back, a hand over my mouth "N-No. . ." I felt tears well-up again "it can't be. . ."

"It is Garland" Uni says, walking up to the obelisk " _Here lies the Garlands. The proud family of a soldier. May you all rest in peace_ "

I felt myself beginning to cry "Wh-Who did this. . .?" I asked, looking back at everyone, who wore happy but sad looks.

"It was Uni Garland" Vert speaks "She got a hold of me to make this"

I look at Uni, who was by my side "U-Uni. . . You did this. . . For me?" She nods.

"Of course I did" She smiles sadly "I don't like seeing you sad Garland. I want to see you smile again like before. So please. . ." She stands on her tip toes and gives me a soft peck on the lips "Smile for me again Garland" Tears began to form at the corner of here eyes. i don't know what came over me, but I instantly wrapped my arms around her and began to cry.

"Uniiiiii. . . Th-Thank you. . . Thank you for all you've done for me. . ." I said through quivering breaths "I could never repay you. . ."

"W-Well. . . I want to tell you something. . . Something you already know. . ." I look at her, tears streaming down her face now.

"Wh-What is it?" I ask her "I'll say anything. . ."

Uni looks me in the eyes "I love you Garland. . . I really do. . ."

I look at her, a smile crossing my face before I started chuckling. I pulled Uni into another embrace "I love you too Uni. . . Don't you ever forget it"

"Meta loves Unigoo and Gargoo!" Meta yips, grabbing our attention.

"Hey you two!" IF calls out to us. We look back to see Nepgear holding up the N-Gear "Let's get a picture of you two. . . Or three in front of the obelisk!"

"Ah, I probably look like a mess right now. . ." Uni remarks.

"I think you look great" I tell her, standing next to her. She gives me a huff, but smiles.

"Alright you three! Are you ready?" Nepgear calls to us.

"Yes!" We both called in unison. We both got close to each other, Uni holding Meta in her arms.

"Okay, here we go!" Nepgear says, taking the picture.

Noire steps forward "Garland, you may have lost your family. But, we all will do our best to be your friends and family" She says, smiling.

I give Noire a smile "Th-Thank you Noire. . ." I look at Uni, then everyone else present "And thank you all. . . Thank you so much. . ."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

One year ago today, a story was written to help with stress from work. Now, it became something more than I could never imagine it to be.

To all of you who have been with me since the beginning, thank you for your support. To all new readers, thank you for reading! Any new or inspiring writers, go with what your head and heart lead you! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Go write yourself a story!

With that said, this is AIYFProductions (UniWaifu). And thank you for reading my first story!

 _ **See you all in the next adventure! (0w0)/**_


End file.
